DDay
by Meriada
Summary: Ron Stoppable is about to be in for the rudest awakening of his life. How will Kim react to the consequences of her own actions? KeGo. Rated M for sexual situations, violence in later chapters, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blond haired boy lay on his couch. He was dressed, as always, in baggy pants, a t-shirt, and an oversized hockey jersey, Ron Stoppable thought that life was great. Shoving another naco into his mouth, the sidekick had it all. Great food, well great nacos at least since some of his friends thought they weren't food, a great action movie in the DVD player, a great best friend in Rufus, and above all he had a the best girlfriend in the world, Kim Possible.

Thinking of Kim made him smile, and even put down the naco for a second. Though they had only been a couple for about two weeks, ever since that incredible kiss at prom, his life seemed finally complete. They had been friends since pre-kindergarten. They grew up together, spent holidays together, and well, since ninth grade at least, saved the world together. And now after all this time, they were finally an item!

Rufus looked up at the sappy expression Ron was wearing and shook his head. Not that he expected anything else. He knew how long his friend Ron had loved Kim for years and saw how happy he was now. Maybe his pet human would finally have the life he had dreamed of. In the mean time, Ron's naco was right about couch height and Rufus was able to get it out of the teen's relaxed grip.

"Wow," Rufus thought, "Ron giving up a naco? Human love is just strange."

Before Ron realized his prize had been stolen, his communicator beeped. It took him a minute to find it, since it was currently under a pile of comics on the floor. After a second or two of digging he picked it up and flicked the switch.

"Hey, Wade! What's up?"

The reclusive computer genius's image filled the screen, "Hey, Ron! Have you seen Kim?"

At the mention of Kim's name Ron's eyes went all soft and his grin became sappy.

"Whoa," Wade thought, "The boy still has it bad. This was so much easier before they started dating."

"Ron. Earth to Ron."

"Oh, sorry, man. Kinda spaced out there. Hey, Rufus, have you seen my naco?"

The naked mole rat hid the last bite behind his body and shook his head, "Na' Uh."

"Oh, huh, I thought I had another one around here. Hey, what were you saying, Wade?"

The boy rubbed his forehead as if in pain, "Ron, have you seen Kim in the last few days?"

"Huh, yah know, now that you mention it, Wade, no," Ron said a puzzled expression on his face, "I thought she was on some mission or something. She said she'd be out of town for a few days." Ron's voice started to rise in pitch, "You mean you don't know where she is? Come on man, don't tell my you've lost Kim?"

Wade jumped in before his friend could start to panic, "No, it isn't that. I know she's back in town, though I thought she had some family thing. What is this about a mission?"

"Huh? You know a mission; fighting bad guys and stuff." Ron now looked really confused, "Kim said she had something important to do and it would take a few days. Normally that means she's on a mission. I offered to go, even though my mom would have killed me with family in tow, but she said it wasn't dangerous and I shouldn't worry."

Both boys looked at the other and tried to figure out what was up. Kim was usually pretty clear with them about what was going on, and even if one of them didn't have the full story the other did.

"Well…," Wade drew the word out as the thought, "I don't know, maybe it was a family emergency or something or some special training. All I do know is that I've got a mission for you guys now and she's not answering her Kimmunicator, though the GPS locator in it shows she's at her house."

"Huh, but Kim always answers. Look, let me head over to her house Wade and I'll find out. Buzz you in a sec."

The shut in boy smiles, "Great, Ron! DNAmy has let some sort of pig dog thing loose at the Mall and we need you guys to capture it and get her into custody."

The blond haired boy laughed, "No problem, Wade"

Rufus jumped in his pet human's pocket and the two went off at a dash to the Possible residence.

The run was pretty short and after all these years Ron could do it in his sleep. Actually, he had walked it once or twice in his sleep which was really embarrassing. Having Dr. Possible open the door to get his morning paper and discover Ron asleep and drooling on it was not how he wanted to be remembered by Kim's father. Not that it had been held against him. Ron was practically a member of the family after all.

"And with Kim and I an item now," the teen thought, "Someday I'll be part of the family for real!"

Ron saw that a couple of lights were on downstairs, and since it wasn't past ten, he dashed up to the door, opened it and charged right in, something he'd done like a thousand times before since he was maybe five. It didn't even occur to him not to. Some things were just automatic. He started to run up the stairs too at a time waving to Mrs. Dr. Possible as he went.

Anne Possible sat in the living room and heard the door open. She looked up to see Ron heading up the stairs and saw the wave. She dropped the magazine and called out, "Ron stop…"

Ron didn't hear the concern and fear in her voice. Given how many times he had charged up to Kim's room while she said, "Ron stop running on the stairs" as he went up to talk to Kim. There was nothing out of the ordinary in that.

Kim's door at the end of the hall was ajar and Ron skidded to a halt in front of it. Inside it was dark and he wondered if Kim was actually in there. If the light was on he would have knocked, but with it off, he figured maybe she was asleep and just had missed hearing the Kimmunicator go off. Kim could sleep through just about anything, which Ron thought was really cute, though she normally heard when the device went off. Since she was probably out cold and, well, they were dating he reasoned, there shouldn't be any harm in just going in to wake her.

Moonlight spilled into the room through the window and Ron could just make out Kim's shape on the bed. She was sleeping on her back, her head propped on a pillow. Though she normally wore PJ's it looked like the heroine was just wearing a t-shirt. A really tight t-shirt. Ron could see the outline of her breasts and gulped. She hadn't actually let him touch them yet.

Things hadn't made it passed some kissing just yet, but the teen figured that was just a matter of time. He'd waited eleven years already and figured a few more months, well maybe weeks as he really wanted to see them, was okay. Now that he thought about it, a day or two would be really nice, but he didn't want to push it. Blushing in the dark Ron started to turn away to get Mrs. Possible to wake her daughter when he heard a low moan.

Looking back over his shoulder, he realized that something was wrong. Kim wasn't asleep. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her hands were pressed over her abdomen and she was moaning louder now. Her body was practically shaking with the pain.

"Oh, crap," the blond haired teen thought, "She must have gotten hurt on the mission or whatever." Ron had seen Kim injured several times and he knew the girl always tried to put a good face to things. She sounded in such pain that Ron was really surprised that her mom wasn't up here tending her. "She probably just didn't tell them. Didn't want them to worry," he reasoned. That was really like Kim, not wanting other people to worry about her.

Ron pushed the door open and reached for the switch. Kim might be upset with him if he saw her in something other than her pajamas, but better to live with that then have her pride let her stay in pain. His hand hit the switch and then his eyes bulged.

Kim was on her back her black hair spilling out over her pillow. The breasts that Ron had glimpsed weren't covered by a t-shirt or even a bra. They were moving, heaving, the green nipples hard. Ron's brain froze at the sight of them; they were bigger than he thought they would be. As part of his teenage mind drooled, he another part screamed at him that something wasn't right.

His eyes trailed down her body and he realized her hands weren't pressing onto her belly. They were curled in a mass of red hair. A mass that was moving, covering her groin. And Kim was moaning so loudly now. Her pale green skin…

"Pale green skin?" His mind raced, "That isn't right… Kim has pink... what... and her hair is red, not black." Something was telling him to run or faint, to do anything at all other than think the next thought, "Shego, oh god, that's Shego, and that means..." He looked down at the hair in between the woman's legs, seeing the face turn, a pink tongue doing… something… and Shego starting to shriek and shake.

"Kim!" both Ron and Shego screamed at once, the teen in horror and the villain in pleasure. His mind reeled but he couldn't look away. Shego came on Kim's tongue as Ron stared on.

Behind him, Anne Possible sagged against the wall. She had run after the boy and almost got to him in time. His face was so happy when he had run in that she knew what Kim had or rather hadn't done. She had seen the light come on. She knew what her daughter and the villain were doing and she hated it. Not the sex or that they thought they were in love. She could handle that even if she was still not pleased. But that Kim would do this to Ron. That she would go behind his back to be with her lover.

She heard her daughter's name shrieked out in tones of both pain and ecstasy. She watched Ron's stiffen, and she knew his heart was going to break.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note: I promised several people I would put up Chapter 2 as soon as I returned home. Since I literally arrived home, did a quick revision and am putting it up so I can go to bed, I have not had a chance to re-watch So The Drama, and I am pretty sure my timing is off between the tower scene and the kiss. I hope to be able to watch it in the next couple of days and fix that part.

Thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews and responses to Chapter 1!

Chapter 2: D-Day Minus 14 Days

The kiss had been perfect. After all the horror of Eric and the fight with Shego, just being in Ron's arms was such a relief. Kim knew he would always love her. He'd always be there for her. Unlike that bitch who had tried to hurt her, toyed with her feelings through the synthodrone. And who she had almost...

"Stop it!" Kim thought, "Let him just hold you. He loves you. Just kiss him again."

And for one second it did feel safe in Ron's arms. The kiss brought them together. Everything was perfect. Everything except that after that one perfect kiss it still felt strange to be kissing Ron. They had been friends for so long, this was just odd. Not bad, but well, it would take some getting used to. But part of her kept wondering why the second didn't feel like the first.

"Kim… I love you," Ron stammered as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Everything felt so right, so perfect.

"I… I love you too, Ron," Kim said and watched the smile bloom on his face. She wanted so desperately to see that smile as something other than that of her goofy happy friend. But all she could see was the same face she had seen for years. Her dear friend, who she loved so much, who she needed to hold her just now, and who she was lying to because she knew they weren't talking about the same thing. The surprise of the first kiss was wearing off and Kim realized just how badly she had screwed up.

"Ron," she started to say, when the Kimmunicator went off, "Just, hold that thought."

"Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey, Kim, sorry to bother you like this," the chubby and reclusive kid genius' Image replied, "But there is a break in at Middleton hospital. The guard that called in said something about there a fire throwing woman there before the line went dead. The police are already tied up fighting some goons from Henchco so they can't get there for about half an hour."

"Do you think?"

"Don't know, Kim. But I can't raise the GJ ambulance that was taking Shego to a secure medical facility after, well, after the tower thing."

"Fire throwing," Kim thought, "Oh, please let it be her. Please, let her be alive." Out loud she said, "I'm on it, Wade. I can be there in 5 minutes. Kim out."

Kim cut the line and she looked at Ron, "Sorry, got to go, I'll call you in the morning…" She kissed him quickly and ran off leaving him behind. Ron sat down smiling from the kiss. It was five minutes before he realized he should have gone with her.

Kim hitched her dress up as she ran. It wasn't that far to the hospital and she could do the run easily. This time though, her chest was on fire as she ran. Fear filled her as she didn't know what she'd find when she got there. If it was who she hoped, then everything would be alright. Assuming she didn't get killed.

The doors to the ER were open and Kim could smell the melted plastic from the waiting room chairs before she saw them. Scorch marks covered the opposite wall. The doors leading deeper into the hospital were blown off their hinges. Wood and metal littered the hallway beyond.

"Oh, wow, this is bad," Kim thought. She hurried farther into the building stepping over the bodies of several rent-a-cops as she followed the scorched marks on the walls. Thankfully, they all seemed to be breathing.

The hospital was quiet and Kim didn't see any nurses or orderlies.

"They must have all fled. Probably smarter than I am in this case," she thought as she sped down the white corridors. She slid to a stop outside the pharmacy and quickly turned to look in. She gasped.

Several cabinets had been smashed and the floor was covered in bottles of pills. Several were melted; their white plastic fusing with the multicolored tablets inside them. Leaning against one of the counters what the woman she had hoped to see. And seeing her made Kim want to cry.

The woman's black hair was mostly burned from her head and the black and green cat suit she was wearing was torn. Green blistered flesh showed through the tears. Blistered where it wasn't blackened, Kim realized. The woman was shaking, one arm hanging uselessly. A glow illuminated the woman's face from where she had burned though the locked cabinet to get to the pain killers. Kim saw the small bottle of clear liquid in the woman's hand and a syringe sitting on the counter, though how she was going to actually inject herself given she only had one working arm as beyond Kim.

The last time she had seen the pale green thief, Shego was being loaded into a Global Justice emergency medical vehicle, her condition so serious that GJ hadn't been willing to even move her from the site. That by itself wasn't the problem, it had extremely advanced medical facilities, it was that Kim knew the burns themselves were life threatening and that the woman's heart had stopped on at least three occasions.

Not even bothering to fall into a defensive stance, Kim started towards the woman as tears of fell from her eyes. She cried out, "Shego!"

The taller woman's body convulsed at the sound of her name and she jerked herself around to see her nemesis. The redhead looked so good in the blue dress she thought. Wondering where that came from she tried to stand taller, telling herself she wasn't afraid of Kim and that Kim was too much of a goodie goodie to try anything now. Still as Kim approached she cringed.

"Hey, Princess," Shego rasped trying to salvage some of her dignity, "You come to finish the job?" It took everything to say that, and with those words the light green thief's knees gave out and she hit the floor.

Rushing to her side, Kim crouched by the thief. She was still breathing. She looked at the bottle of morphine still clenched in Shego's hand and winced.

"I did that," she thought, "I put her in this much pain she broke in here to steal drugs."

Pulling out the Kimmunicator, the redhead bypassed her connection to Wade in favor of calling straight home.

"Possible residence," a cheery female voice answered.

"Mom!" Kim cried over the phone, "Please, I need you to come to the hospital right away. No, I'm okay. Ron's okay. Mom, just, just shut up! I need you here now! Just bring the car around to the front."

Anne was so shocked at Kim telling her to shut up that all she could do was stammer,  
"Honey, I'll be there." She heard the line go dead and dashed for the car, grabbing her keys from the table. Something was very wrong for Kim to speak to here like that. Anne had a terrible feeling about it.

As her mother tore off to the hospital. Kim put gauze over the Shego's wounds and wrapping the woman up in a blanket. Her mom would have a full medical kit with her and had plenty of supplies at home from the times Kim had returned from a mission injured.

Carefully picking Shego up Kim dashed for the entrance. Along the way she paused at the security desk. It was abandoned. Putting the green skinned woman down for a second, Kim grabbed a chair, snapped off the leg, and smashed the equipment, making sure the CD recordings were destroyed. No one would see what had happened here tonight.

Returning to Shego, she heard the taller woman groan in pain. She felt her start to shake.

"Please, Shego, please, just be quiet for a bit," she said softy to the woman she again carried in her arms, "You're safe, and help is on the way. I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't … I didn't want this..."

Tears fell on the woman's face. Between them and the sock of the night air as they exited the building, Shego opened her eyes. Looking up at the girl who was holding her she whimpered.

"Fuck," she thought, "I can't be this scared. Kimmie wouldn't try to kill me." Of course, Kim had kicked her into the electrical tower; he tower that burned her and for a caused her heart to stop. She hadn't been fully conscious as she was treated on the scene, but from what she could understand, Shego had never come as close to death as she did that night. Thanks to comet powers, Shego had survived, though any normal woman would have been dead. Even so, she had spent hours in medical treatment on site. Frankly, if the GJ staff that treated her had not been convinced that she was going to be out of it for days, she wouldn't have been able to take them by surprise and disable the van, once it had left the scene.

Kim huddled in the bushes keeping both herself and Shego hidden. She saw that the thief's eyes were open and looked into them. Emerald and olive eyes stared at each other. Kim broke the silence first.

"Please, please don't hate me. I didn't want this."

"Bull," Shego whispered as she tried to shake her head, "Bull, Pumpkin. I saw your eyes. You wanted to kill me."

"No, that's not true, I didn't"

"Don't lie to me, Princess. You wanted me dead for something I didn't do." Shego coughed and tried to sneer, "Drakken told me about his little 'boyfriend' for you after he set things up. I didn't have anything to do with it."

The thief's head fell backwards as Kim stared down in confusion. She had been so mad when she found out Eric was a synthodrone. She was sure Shego was part of Drakken's plot. That she had helped plan it, implement it, and make sure it hurt her so much.

Just hearing Shego's denial brought such an intense feeling of relief to Kim. There was no reason to believe the thief, but Kim desperately wanted to. Shego was special to her.

The redheaded hero shuddered as she realized what had hurt wasn't so much the plot, but that Shego could have done this to her. Yeah, they were on opposite sides, but there had always been a connection there. Their fights had an intensity going beyond just mere conflict. They made Kim feel alive. Like that one Kiss with Ron, the fights with Shego had their own form of perfection. And that form was there every time.

"Deny it all you want, Kim Possible," the hero thought, "Fighting her is pretty much all you have thought about for the last two years. That and" Kim shrugged off the rest of the thought. Now was not the time or place.

Now it was Kim's turn to whisper, "You didn't? Oh please, please… Shego, don't fall asleep; my mother will be here in just a second. I'll get you well. I'll make it okay. Don't die on me. Please don't die." Tears ran down her face as she begged.

"Doy, Princess, not going to die. Wouldn't want to make the great Kim Possible a …." With that Shego fainted again and Kim was left to cradle the unconscious woman until her Mother arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: D-Day + 20 seconds

Shego's voice rang in Kim's ears and she smiled smugly to herself. She had closed her eyes a as she worked the older girl's center. After the last two weeks, to finally have her in bed was wonderful. Kim loved having the other girl's hands in her hair, her legs over her shoulders and her thighs pressing against her head. And the taste, oh wow, did she love the taste.

Kim raised her head as the pale green woman's body shaking subsided and she grinned, "Spankin!" she said. Doing that to her lover was just the best, and Kim couldn't wait to feel the older girl shake like that again.

"Giving was certainly as good as getting," she thought.

Kim opened her eyes and looked along the shuddering woman's body. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. Long legs, a voluptuous figure, and those green eyes a girl could drown in combined in a way that drove Kim wild. Hell, it had driven her wild for years, if she was honest with herself. And, as the green skinned thief had promised, her healing powers had made her long black hair grow back already. Kim had been distraught when two weeks ago; she had had to help Shego shave her head so it could grow back evenly.

"I can so get use to this," Kim thought. Then confusion dawned on her face, "Hey, what are the lights doing on? Oh, damn, please don't let the tweebs have come in. Mom will kill me!"

Kim looked over her shoulder still holding onto her lover's thighs. A strand of saliva and other fluids hung from her lip drawing an arc from her mouth to Shego's center. Her eyes went wide as she saw the blond boy in the hockey jersey.

"Ron," Kim started only to see the boy lunging at her.

"Hold on, KP," the boy cried as he dived for her grabbed for the back of her neck.

"A fucking chip," he thought, "Oh, god that Shego could use that thing on her, and then make her…" Ron didn't finish the thought as Kim rolled away from the boy.

"Ron, oh god, I'm sorry," she cried as she tumbled into a crouch. Ron could fight after all, well sometimes anyway, and she needed to get him calmed down and maybe she could explain.

"Oh, yeah, like that's so going to work," She thought.

"Its okay, KP, I understand. It has to be the mind control chip or a hypnotism ray. Don't worry, I forgive you, you're not in control of herself," Ron responded as he assumed a monkey kung fu stance. He didn't want to fight Kim, especially after she had been abused like this, but he had to get Kim under control so he could get the chip off or have Wade find a way to cure the effect. He hoped that the chip slowed her down so maybe he had a chance.

Kim put her hands out trying to placate her friend. At least he was focused on her and not on Shego who wasn't showing any signs of getting up.

"Oh, this is so going to suck once she recovers and joins in. She isn't going to be happy with Ron at all and I really don't want to have to get between them," She thought.

Out loud she tried to be calm and said, "Ron, it isn't like that. There isn't anything going on like that. Can we please just talk?"

Her tone was pleading which didn't make any sense to the boy. He'd seen Kim and Shego under the effects of the chip before and they were almost emotionless.

"Drakken must have updated the chip," he thought, "and I'm going to kill him for this. After I kill Shego." The whole thing just made the blond boy sick. Sure they were evil, but Ron had never suspected that they would do something like this. His gorge rose but he fought it down.

Ron started forward trying to close with Kim again, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Shego, you bitch," her cried and dropped to his knees using the woman's momentum to send her sailing over his head and slam into the wall. "Just stay there and I'll get to you... Oh, shit, Mrs. P!"

The body that sprawled along the floor against the wall wasn't that of the green skinned woman. Instead of the expected thief, Kim's tall redheaded mother had been the target of Ron's throw.

"Mom," Kim shouted as she dropped to her mother's side. Mrs. Possible's eyes were open and she was breathing okay. Kim saw Ron kneel by her across from Kim with a look of horror on his face. The teen looked at his best friend's mother and saw that her wrist was flopped at an odd angle.

"Mrs. P, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll get you out of here just as soon as I save KP!"

Feeling the bones snap Ann's first thought was, "My wrist is definitely broken." Quickly followed buy, "but that isn't important."

Anne possible looked up at the boy who had just attacked her. She grabbed Ron by the shirt with her good hand before the boy could turn to face her daughter again.

"Ron, please listen to me! You've got to listen" she cried.

Ron paused looking down at the woman who had practically been another mother to him. He knew he had to get things under control before Kim or Shego attacked him, but something in her eyes caused him to stop. They weren't filled with pain, or horror, like he expected. They were just sad, sadder than he had ever seen.

Kim leaned back and swallowed as she saw her mother reach up to the boy. She looked down and bit her lip holding back the tears that were going to come.

"Mom, I should be the one," she began.

"No, Kimmie-cub. It is too late for that. He won't believe you"

Anne cupped the boys face, "Oh, Ron," her she said, "I'm sorry, so sorry that you found out this way. I tried to stop you, but I wasn't fast enough when you came in."

"Mrs. P, stop me from what? I'm trying to save Kim. Shego and Drakken are controlling her!"

Anne shook her head, "Ron, no they are not. Kim isn't being mind controlled or hypnotized or influenced in any way. She is here because she wants to be. She loves Shego." Anne closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, so very sorry."

The world seemed to slow and all Ron could hear for a second was the blood flowing in his ears. Shaking his head he turned to look at Kim. She was his friend. The girl he loved. She couldn't love someone else. She couldn't betray him. She loved him.

Kim sat there next to them, her hand reaching out to him, though her fingers didn't quite touch his shoulder. He saw love for him in her eyes and for a second he was sure she would deny it. He was sure that she would say that everything was okay. Then he saw her shake his head. He saw the pain overflow them. He watched his best friend pull away from him, coving her body with her hands as she did so.

"Ron," she said, "I'm sorry."

Ron looked at her for what seemed like endless seconds.

"You're sorry," Ron replied his voice strangely calm.

Kim nodded.

"You're sorry. That's all you've got Kim? That's all you've got? Fucking Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, can betray her best friend and all she has is 'I'm sorry.'?" Ron's voice never rose in pitch.

Kim started to shake. She'd never seen the look in Ron's eye. She had expected the hurt and anger, but she hadn't expected him to express it so calmly. To babble incoherently in pain or maybe faint like he so often did when things shocked him would have made sense. This rage, however, was cold and filled with hate. This was so much worse then she could have dreamed.

She started to speak, but Ron cut her off, "Do you know how long I've loved you? Since fricken kindergarten, Kim. I'd have waited forever for you. And you, you finally said you love me, and it is all a trick. Did you laugh to yourself when you decided to fuck with the Ron-man's life, KP?"

"I do love you," Kim started, "but only as a friend Ron. I wish it was more, but it isn't."

Ron's voice dropped lower and his body shook. He fell into monkey stance again and for a second Kim thought he was going to hit her. "And you love her? Huh, Kim? Shego? A bitch who has tried to kill you how many times?"

Kim nodded and looked into Ron's eyes, "For years, Ron. I've love her for years. I tried to tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I chickened out."

Ron stood tall and the shaking stopped. He looked down as Kim and watched her start to cry, "Fuck you, Kim Possible." Ron turned and left the room without another word.

As he left, Kim got one quick look at Rufus's head sticking out of Ron's pocket. The naked mole rat didn't look angry as Kim had expected. His expression was resigned. Rufus nodded once to Kim before she lost sight of him.

Shego had only been semi-conscious thorough the exchange. She knew something was happening but her body was still coming down from her climax and all she could do was prop her herself up on her elbows, raising her head and chest off the bed. She caught a glimpse of a red hockey jersey and Ron's trademark shoes as he excited the room. She saw Kim with her arms around her mother, the woman's wrist broken. Both women were crying.

Shaking her head Shego started to get up looked over at her lover, "Pumpkin, what the hell just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible and the other characters here are Disney's property, not mine

I'm using them without permission.

Chapter 4 D-Day minus 14 Days

Kim murmured to Shego as she held the older woman in the bushes outside the hospital. She wasn't saying anything specific, just trying to make soothing sounds like you would to a child. Shego had put her arms around Kim's neck and held onto her. Shego's head rested on Kim's chest.

Seeing her mother's car speeding towards the entrance, Kim picked up Shego and ran to meet the car. The woman was a lot heavier than she looked as her body was corded with muscle under her obvious curves. Despite this, Kim had the two of them at the car's rear door as her mother skidded to a halt.

Opening the door Kim slid herself and Shego inside. She slammed it behind her.

"Drive, Mom," she barked, "Get us out of here."

"Kimmie, what is going on?" her mother responded. This was too strange, a call in the middle of the night, her daughter in the bushes, and now ordering her to run away from the hospital with an obviously injured woman. "Slow down and tell me what is happening."

"There isn't any time," Kim shouted as she looked around. "The police will be here any minute. We have to get away now!"

"Kim? Police? What?" Her mother stammered. Looking down at the woman in Kim's arms, "Kim, is that Shego? "

Kim turned her eyes to her mother and said, "Mom, if you don't start driving now, Shego isn't the one who will end up in jail. Or at least not the only one." Kim's words were said with such intensity that Anne drew back from her daughter.

"Kimmie, just tell me what is going on."

"Okay, Mom, you drive and I talk. Deal? Otherwise we are so out of here."

Not sure what else to do, and for the first time in her life just a little frightened of her own daughter, Anne Possible did the only thing she could do. She stepped on the accelerator and drove away into the night.

"Okay, Kimmie-cub, I'm driving, just like you wanted. Now, will you explain yourself?"

Looking in the rear view mirror, Anne could see her daughter sag, "Mom, Shego is hurt really bad. And if she stays there, she'll end up in jail."

Her mother shook her head, "Kim, you're not making sense. Shego is a wanted criminal. You are always trying to put her in jail."

Her daughter shook her head, "Not this time, Mom, I have to help her. I need to make sure she's okay." Kim's voice was pleading and lost. Anne hadn't heard the tone in years. Not since Kimmie was a little girl. Whatever was wrong, it was very serious.

Trying to stay calm, Anne addressed her daughter, "Alright Kim, we are going to help her. We aren't going to take her to the police. But you need to help me understand. Why are we doing this?"

Kim looked up into the mirror so her mother could see her eyes. Tears were falling across her cheeks; her voice broke, "Because I did this, Mom. This is my fault, that she's hurt like this."

"What?" Anne gasped.

"I kicked her into an electrical tower, Mom. In the fight we had after the Eric thing."

"Yes, Kim, I understand. You blame yourself for the accident."

"I don't blame myself for the accident, Mom!" Kim screamed and she began to shake. "Don't you get it? There was no accident. I did it on purpose!"

"Kimmie, what are you saying?" Anne responded, her mind not quite tracking.

Kim got her voice under control though her body still trembling, "I wanted her dead, Mom. I tried to kill her. And God help me, if she dies, I'm guilty of murder."

"But you told the police it was an accident?"

Kim shook her head. "I know what I said," she whispered. "I still so upset and, God, Mom, I couldn't face what I'd done. That I had kicked her on purpose. I'd watched her lying there, burned so bad, and I… I mocked her Mom. I mocked a woman who I thought could have been dying. So I said it was an accident."

"Kim, even if that is true, it wouldn't ever go to trial."

"It doesn't matter, Mom. If she dies, even if no one else would ever punish me for it. I'd know and somehow I'd have to find justice for it."

Not knowing how to reply, Anne possible looked back to the road and drove faster.

*******************

Shego moaned as she was laid down on Kim's bed. She could feel something cold moving along her back carefully avoiding the burns.

"Damn," she thought, "I really hate waking like this. Not only am I in pain but some fucking Doctor is cutting my suit off me. Don't these idiots have any idea what these things cost?"

Giggling at the thought going through her head, Shego started to rise but was pushed down gently.

"Hush, dear, just lie there. Your burns are very bad and I need to get them cleaned up."

The voice was strangely familiar, but the pale green thief couldn't place it.

"Doy, I got that," she sneered, "Done this enough times. I heal really quick thought."

"So I've been told," the doctor replied.

"Look, if you just let me rest, I'll be okay. I just need something for the pain, so I can sleep. Once I can sleep I'll be okay," Shego was trying to put all of her trademark bitchiness into the command, but in her weakened state it came out more pleading that anything else.

"Hush, it is alright. I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain."

Shego barely felt the sting as the needle went in. Within a minute the thief was out again.

"Okay, Kim," Dr. Anne Possible said "Time to finish that talk."

Kim nodded, "Mom, about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Kim could barely meet her mother's gaze as she apologized.

"Kim, let's just go downstairs. You need to explain things to me and your father."

"Oh, great," Kim thought, "This just keeps getting better."

The two women headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Dr. James Possible sat waiting for them. A tall man with graying hair, he was often considered a little clueless by his family. Frequently distracted by some scientific problem or other when things weren't serious, James Possible was a source of strength and wise advice when there was trouble.

He handed his wife a cup of coffee, "Here, you look like you need some. You want one, Kimmie?"

Kim looked up at her much taller father. He never offered her coffee. Coffee was for adults as far as her father was concerned, and his daughter still didn't count as one in his eyes. Or at least that is what Kim had thought.

"Thanks, Dad. Cream please."

Her father nodded, "Coming up."

Sitting down at the table Kim rested her head in her hands. Her body trembled a little but at least for now she wasn't crying. Her parents sat down and waited. After about five minutes Kim started to talk.

"Thanks, Mom for coming to get us."

Anne put her hand on her daughters should and squeezed it gently, "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"I… I tried to kill her, Mom," Kim replied in a voice that was strangely matter of fact. "I thought she and Drakken had made that Eric robot to make me fall in love. I thought she had betrayed me. It hurt so much, Mom."

"I know the Eric thing was difficult for you, Kimmie-cub," her father replied.

"No, Dad, that's not it."

James frowned, "Okay, Kimmie, if that isn't it what is it?"

Their daughter finally raised her head from her hands, "Eric… Eric was so nice. And he made me feel special. I hadn't had a… I mean I hadn't felt special like that before. And they he was melting and I found out he was…" Kim realized she was babbling and took a breath. She started again, "Dad, more than anything it hurt that she betrayed me. I thought we had been through so much that she would never do something so hurtful to me."

Now bother her portents were really puzzled.

"Kim, we are talking about Shego, correct? The woman who has tried to kill you for the past few years," her mother said.

Kim looked over and realized something. She had always kept the details of her missions to herself and told her parents versions of what happened that weren't so serious. Even when she came back with a broken arm, she managed to convince them that she wasn't in any real danger. Now she knew that they had seen through her the whole time.

"How long?" she asked her voice mildly shocked.

"How long what, Sweetie?"

"How long have you known my missions were that dangerous? That people actually did try to kill me?"

Her father looked down at her, "Kimmie-cub, you are one of the worst liars on the planet. We've always known. And every time you went on a mission it took everything we had to let you go." He ruffled his daughter's head affectionately, "Yes, I wanted to tell you to stay home, to not put yourself in danger, but I realized a long time ago that it was what you were good at. Like your Nana, you were meant to save the world. So your mother and I made sure you had the best training we could find for you. And you have done much better than we could have imagined. No, matter what; we are very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad that means a lot to hear you say that."

Her father smiled, "But no matter how grown up you are you're still my little Kimmie-cub."

"Dad," Kim whined.

"Don't 'Dad' me young lady. Some things will not change no matter how much they embarrass you. However, you mother's question still stands. Why did it hurt you to think that a woman who tries to kill you regularly had betrayed you?"

Kim took a drink of her coffee and tried to gather her thoughts up, "This isn't how I wanted to tell them," she thought.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

The Possibles looked at their daughter in shock.

"What?" they exclaimed as one.

Kim leaned back and looked them both in the eye, "Gay. You know; a lesbian; a dyke; a…"

"We know what a lesbian is, Kim," her mother stammered. "But you can't be gay, you've had boyfriends. You're in love with Ron. He talks about it and how happy you two are every time you see him."

"Mom, have you ever heard me say that I'm happy dating Ron?" Kim shot back.

"Well, no…"

"And have you ever seen me actually be able to keep a boyfriend for more than a week?"

"Well, you're very busy and sometimes that puts boys off…"

"And did you know that whenever I've kissed a boy, any boy, including Ron, I have never, ever, not once found it sexually appealing? No sparks, Mom. No fire. No getting wet thinking about boys."

"Kim!" her mother exclaimed. Her daughter never spoke like that.

"So not the drama, Mom. Guys don't do it for me. Now, do you want me to explain just exactly what girls do do to me or should I just leave now?" Kim's voice was angry and defensive. She didn't want to have done it this way, but she knew that if she didn't get them over the shock soon they wouldn't listen to the next bit.

"James, tell her..."

"She's gay, Anne." Dr. James Possible said in a matter of fact tone. "I've known for a very long time and I'm glad she finally found the courage to tell us."

"What?" Kim and her mother exclaimed.

"Girls, please, I know I can be very scatterbrained, but not when it comes to my family. Not about important things anyway. I've seen how Kimmie looks at other girls. How she hugs them compared to how she hugs boys. There have been a host of other signs, but I figured it out years ago. And for the record as much as I love Ron, I have seen how unhappy she's been since she has been dating him."

"But Dad," Kim said, "All these talks to the boys I dated about sending them into the sun. Why do all that if you knew?"

James smiled at his daughter, "Kimmie-cub, I'm still your father and until you decided to come out of the closet I decided to keep my mouth shut and act like a father should." He grinned impishly for a second, "And besides, much as I hate to admit it, terrorizing a potential boyfriend is one of the great joys of fatherhood."

"Dad, Dad that is so… so wrong." Kim returned the grin and shook her head.

While this was going on, Shego started to stir, her metabolism quickly working the pain killers out of her system. Everything was blurry when she awoke, and her back felt like it was on fire, but nothing seemed to be broken. Both arms even seemed to be working. She heard raised voices from downstairs but couldn't make out what they were saying.

The green skinned woman looked around, "Okay, cuddle bunnies, pink everywhere, and a kind of panda kangaroo thing sitting on the bed with me, must be Kimmie's room."

She shook her head and started to get up, but hissed as she did. After waiting a few minutes leaning against Kim's dresser, the thief started to get some bearings.

"'Yeah," she thought, "Princess took me home. Not to the police station; home. This is weird."

As the shouts grew louder the thief started to grab clothes out of Kim's closet.

"God," Shego thought, "Does this girl own anything that isn't pink, blue, or those mission outfits? At least the black crop tops are cute." Shego quickly began to get dressed.

"Oh, now they are arguing about something. Probably found out Kim brought me home. Better skedaddle before someone calls the cops."

"Well, I can be forgiven my little foibles I think." James patted his wife's hand, "There there Dear, everything is okay. Kimmie is still our daughter. I know this must be a shock to you…"

"James Possible," his wife said through clenched teeth, "You suspected our daughter was gay, and you didn't think to discuss it with me?"

"Now, Dear, I was just respecting our daughter's privacy and I knew she would tell us when she was ready."

"Don't 'now dear' me?" she shouted. "How could you? How could you? This isn't some minor little secret, this is important to her future."

"Hello," Kim said in a raised voice and gestured to herself with both her hands, "She's still here!"

"Kim, please," her mother said, "I don't... I'm not… I do not…"

"Don't want a lesbian daughter, Mom?"

"No… I mean, yes… That's not it."

Kim's mother paused and took two breaths, something she always did before going into surgery. She looked up at her angry daughter and her husband.

"Kim, I am not angry that you are gay, or think you are…"

"No thinking about it, it's a fact."

Her mother went on as if Kim hadn't interrupted, "But that isn't the point. I am mad at your father for not sharing this with me. Maybe there was something I could do to have helped." She saw her daughter about to explode again, "Not to help you not be gay, but to help you adjust and support you. I agree with your father no matter what, we love you and are proud for you."

"I… Thanks; Mom," Kim said as she started to relax just a touch, "I'm sorry it had to come out this way."

"So am I, Kimmie cub," her mother said, "I wish... never mind. It is done and we all have to live with it. We are a family and nothing has changed that."

Sighing with relief, Kim sank back into her chair.

"Now, what has Shego go to do with this?"

"Oh boy, I really had hoped they'd forgotten that, "Kim thought.

"Well, Mom, Dad, you see…"

Shego had made it down stairs by this point. Despite her injuries she still moved silently. She had figured out that the Possibles were arguing over some personal matters and not her, but reasoned it would still be a good idea to get out of here and to a safe house. At least both of her arms were working so she could handle things if she needed pain meds again.

From the kitchen she heard another shout.

"What?!"

"Okay, that is Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible," she thought as she recognized the voices.

"You heard me."

"That's Kim," she cataloged as she took one more step. Normally slinking out would be easy, but it was taking a lot of effort just now.

"You can't be!"

"Two years."

"What?"

"Two year. I figured it out two years ago. I've been trying to deny it. Trying to make it go away, but it didn't and it hasn't, and that's why it hurt so much."

"But she tried…"

"Nope," Kim interrupted, "Hello, burns titanium doors down. If she wanted me dead I'd be dead a long time ago."

"And the Eric robot…"

"This was Drakken's idea, not hers."

"But you felt…"

Kim cut them off again, "Betrayed because I had started to feel something for the first time, but that wasn't it. It was only a hope that I might feel something. That's all. I was mad because I thought she was toying with my feelings. Trying to hurt me in that personal way."

"Doy," Shego realized, "they are talking about me. And the parents just don't seem too happy. Time to move." Shego took another step.

"Alright," Mr. Possible spoke, "Kim, be reasonable. She's a wanted criminal. Think what this could do to your life."

"Already have" Kim shot back.

Shego took another step. "Half way to the door," she thought.

"Kim, this just isn't possible," her mother cried, "And don't say 'Anything is Possible for a Possible.' You cannot mean this."

Shego took another step.

"How many times do I have to say it," Kim shouted. "I'm in love with Shego! That's why I brought her here! That's why I got so mad at the hospital, and that is why I was so hurt when I thought she had betrayed me. I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Shego tripped over the coffee table.


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters in this chapter are owned by Disney. They are used without permission and I make no claims on them whatsoever.

Chapter 5 D-Day plus 2 minutes

Shaking her head to clear it, Shego grabbed a sheet and pulled it around herself. Kim's parents knew what was happening between them. Hell, her father was actively encouraging it which kind of weirded her out. Shaking her head, she knelt beside Kim and gathered her up in her arms.

"Kimmie, was that Stoppable?" She said her voice full of concern.

"Yeah," Kim sniffed. Looking at her mother the heroine's eyes went wide, "Mom, your hand!"

"The break is pretty clean, Honey," her mother said. Her complexion was very pale. "It hurts but I'll be good as new; after a trip to the emergency room, mind you, but I should be fine in a few weeks. Please, give me a hand up."

As Kim helped her mother back to her feet, Shego's emerald eyes, "Princess, I'll kill him for this," She hissed, "What sort of crap is this? Barging in here after you told him we were a couple. What happened? He used his nerdy kung fu…"

"Monkey kun fu" Kim interjected.

"Whatever," Shego growled. "He used his nerdy kung fu to hurt you and your mother!"

Once Dr. Possible was on her feet again, Shego turned to go after the blond teenager. Kim grabbed onto her arm.

"Shego… He didn't. I mean it was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt my mom."

"What the hell was he trying to do then?" Shego snarled.

Kim looked down for a second, "He, ah, thought it was you."

Shego rolled her eyes and looked down at the shorter redheaded woman, "Princess, like that makes it all better, right? Tell you what, I'll just go down there and have a nice leg breaking session with him. That sounds about right for this little accident." Shego's tone was sarcastic and snappy, but the look in her eye told Kim that this wasn't a joke.

"Shego," Kim implored, "Please, it wasn't like that. I'm so mad at him too, but that will only make things worse. Just don't, okay. Don't."

"Pumpkin, no one treats you or your family that way. No one!" Plasma arced between her fingers as Shego fought to control her rage. The two women stared at each other for several seconds.

"Tell her, Kim," Kim's mother said.

Looking over at Anne, Shego asked, "Tell me what?"

"Tell her or I will," Anne state.

Kim looked back and forth between the two women a stricken expression on her face.

"Shego, I…" she trailed off.

Shego looked at her lover and spoke in a slow deliberate angry tone, "Tell me what, Princess?"

"I never told him," Kim blurted.

Shego's eyes went wide, "You never told him?"

Kim lowered her face and started trembling.

"I couldn't. I knew how much I meant to him and I chickened out. I just couldn't tell him."

Shego sagged a bit and the anger drained from her voice replaced by sadness and a little fear, "So, does that mean that you don't…" This time the thief trailed off.

"Don't what?" the teen asked.

"Don't want to be with me? Don't love me? Why the hell wouldn't you tell him! You told me you had." Shego's voice shook.

This time Kim grabbed the older woman by both arms and held her in from of her, "No, honey, no, it isn't that."

Shego looked away, "Then why?"

Cupping her lover's face and turning it back to her, Kim looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me. No, don't turn away. Ron was my friend since Kindergarten. I don't ever want to be with him or anyone else. I love you. Only you, you got that?"

Looks of both anger and hope played over the green skinned thief's face. Shego bit her black lip for a second and then finally let the hope win out, "Okay, Pumpkin, I got it." Then her face hardened again,  
"But don't ever lie to me again, you got that, Kimmie?"

Relief filling her face, Kim nodded, "I got it. I promise."

Shego nodded at Kim, "Alright."

Looking up at her lover, Kim went on, "Now promise me, that you'll never say those words again. Because if I ever hear you say I don't love you again, I will take you outside and kick your ass."

For a second Shego just smirked then her expression melted and she just nodded, "Okay, I promise, Pumpkin. And we'll talk about who kicks whose ass later."

Kim kissed Shego passionately.

When she was released, Shego spoke, "Ah, Kimmie, much as I'd love to keep doing that haven't you forgotten about something?"

"Huh?" Kim asked.

In something closer to her normal mocking tone Shego looked down at her lover, "Oh, I don't know, Princess. How about that your naked, your best friend just walked out into the night, oh, yeah, and your mother has a broken wrist? Possible, I hate to tell you, but when you fuck up, you really fuck up."

Kim slapped her own head, "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'll go after Stoppable," Shego started.

"No, you won't," Anne interjected.

Kim and Shego looked over at where Dr. Possible was standing. The shook her head and looked at both of them.

"First, much as I know you want to take a pound of flesh out of Ron right now, Shego, it was an accident. It will take a while, but I'll recover. Kim will be mad once the shock wears off, but I trust her far more to keep something of a level head around Ron."

"Hey, I…" Shego started.

"Save it," Anne replied. "I'm sure that once Ron calms down, he'll regret everything. And he does have a lot to make up for, but ultimately I don't want to see him hurt any more than he already has been. Do I make myself clear?"

Shego grumbled, "Yeah."

Looking over at her daughter, "Besides, this is Kim's responsibility to fix. Isn't it, Hun?"

Kim nodded, "Your right, Mom. I screwed up. I have to fix it."

"Princess, if he lays on finger on you," Shego warned.

"Yes, you'll rip them off and shove them somewhere he won't like."

"You got that right," the thief said smugly.

Kim turned back to her mother, "What about you, Mom? We need to get you to the hospital."

"Not a problem, Kimmie-cub. Shego can drive me. We'll call your father and have him meet us there. That way she can drive back and not have to go inside where some people would ask questions."

"Like what the hell a dangerous wanted thief is doing bringing you to the hospital?" Shego asked trying to look innocent.

"Yes, like' what the hell a dangerous wanted thief is doing bringing me to the hospital'," Anne responded.

Turning back to Kim Shego said, "Pumpkin, I don't like this plan, but your mother's probably right. So, I'll help your mother. You go after Ron."

Kim nodded and turned to the door.

Before she could take a step, Shego smirked, "Oh, and put some clothes on, 'kay?"

***************************************

Stepping out of the Possible household, Ron stalked to the end of the drive. His normally laid back stride had become hunched over, his arms held bent out at the sides and his legs were slightly bowed. His fists clenched and unclenched time and time again as he walked.

Ron stopped under a tree near the end of the driveway. Turning back to look at the house, he smiled for a second and thought of all the good times there. He remembered the times spent playing video games with the Tweebs. He thought about all the dinners he'd shared with the family, even if it meant eating Mrs. Dr. Possible's Brain Loaf. Actually, he kind of liked Brain Loaf. Then he thought of the times he'd spent there with Kim.

With that, the strange cold rage came over him again and he lashed out suddenly at the sapling. The maple's bark shattered under the boy's blow and his fist dug deep into the tree. Cocking his head to the side Ron grinned and spun in a perfect leg Monkey Kung Fu side leg strike. The force of his blow smashed the tree and shattered its trunk. The small tree fell to the ground. Ron stood back and looked down at his handiwork.

"Booyah, Rufus. Totally, Badical," he exclaimed.

The naked mole rat, dropped out of Ron's pocket and stared at the tree. He rubbed his eyes with his paws. He turned to look back up at his friend and saw the strange look in the blond teen's eyes. Rufus took a step back.

Having been in Ron's pocket the whole time, Rufus had heard the exchange in Kim's bedroom of course. He had known it was coming, that eventually Kim would realize that she and Ron were not going to be together, but he had expected Kim would have told Ron before allowing anything to happen.

How the boy could be so clueless about things was beyond Rufus sometimes. Couldn't he tell that she didn't give off any pheromones around him or any other male? It had been obvious for quite some time that Kim and Shego would end up as mates given how their scents changed when around each other.

"Well, that or kill each other first," Rufus thought. He sighed again and shook his head, "Humans, why these creatures just didn't mate, get it out of their system, and go back to eating nacos, I'll just never understand."

Thoughts of Kim quickly dropped from Rufus's mind as he watched his friend suddenly flip up into the air executing a three twist flip monkey strike on a nearby car. The hood smashed in and the car's suspension gave out under the force of the blow.

Rufus blinked. Years before both Ron and Rufus had spoiled the villain Monkey Fist's attempt to control the powers of the Mystic Monkey. Both of them had inherited a portion of the powers Fist would have claimed for himself. Since then, they had trained in their use with varying degrees of success.

His friend's command of the Mystical Monkey Powers was tenuous at best. Yet here he was, fully in control. From what he knew of the powers they shared, Rufus was extremely confused. The Yamanouchi Ninja had always said Ron should avoid anger whenever he attempted to use his powers

Ron stepped forward, smiled and charged the tree on the other side of the Possible driveway. This time the teen placed on foot on the trunk and proceeded to run straight up. Upon reaching the lower branches, Ron pushed way from the tree, his hands out, catching a branch in a simian like grip. He swung around the limb and then dropped to the ground landing in a crouch. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Boyah, Rufus," the blond boy exclaimed again"

Rufus chattered but didn't' really say anything. The Mystical Monkey Powers had always worked sporadically. Most of the time they did things on their own schedule and in ways the boy didn't necessarily want. At least Rufus thought Ron didn't want to be dropping his pants in public all the time though Rufus could clearly see the power's influence on many of the occasions that they had. Control like Ron was using took hours of meditation.

Rufus's eyes went wide. Ron's last curse at Kim fuelled by a cold focused rage seemed to have given him the control that he had lacked. Rufus bit his lip. If this was what was happening something was terribly wrong. And it was far worse than Kim cheating on Ron.

Trying to distract his friend, Rufus chattered, "Hungry. Nacos?" Food was always a great way to get Ron moving and distract him from doing something Rufus didn't like.

Ron's smile was frigid, "In just a bit, little buddy." Rock cracked his knuckles. "I have something to do first."

With that, Ron turned back to the Possible household and began to advance towards the door.

Rufus dropped to l fours and ran to get ahead of the boy. For the first time Rufus was scared of his friend. He anger, the lack of interest in food, the increased control of his powers all pointed to a possibility the naked mole rat didn't want to even consider.

There was one last card to play, so Rufus pulled out the big guns and chattered, "Snowman Hank marathon!"

Ron hesitated for just a second at the thought of spending the next 24 hours watching Snowman Hank. Images of the friendly snowman filled his mind for an instance, and then the rage pushed them aside.

"Later, Rufus, the Ron Man's got things to do," Ron grinned but the expression didn't reach his eyes, "Just take a sec."

Rufus's jaw dropped. Now the Snowman Hank trick had failed. Rufus shook his head, "All this over a girl that wanted to be mated to another." Naked mole rat society didn't have these problems. Sometimes having friends from a less advanced species was a pain.

The thought of Kim and what she had done angered Rufus, but he was far more worried about his friend. Especially since Ron was still approaching the door. An ugly thought went through his small pink head.

Again racing to get ahead of Ron the naked mole rat screeched to a halt between the boy and the door. A veteran of many battles, Rufus knew the look in Ron's eye. Ron was going to war. And a war with Kim and Shego wasn't something Ron could win even if he won every fight. The cost of each victory would be part of the boy's soul.

"Ron, No!" Rufus chattered.

"Huh, "No" what buddy?" Ron looked down at his friend. Rufus had shifted into a Monkey Kung Fu battle stance; the stance of the defending spider money to be specific.

Rufus chattered again, "No hurt, Kim." Frankly, Rufus didn't really care all that much about Shego getting hurt, but he knew that hurting Kim would be crossing a line that Ron couldn't go back from.

"Aw, man. Not you too." Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, she betrayed me. Me. Her friend since pre-kindergarten. She told me she loved me not two weeks ago. And now, now, she's up there with Shego. Come on man, can't you see how wrong this is? How many times has she tried to kill Kim? Don't you think the Ron Man deserves a little payback?"

Rufus's yes grew sad, but his stance didn't waver. "No, hurt Kim," he squeaked again, "Bad, for Ron. Not forgive self."

"Bad for me? How is getting something back bad or me?" Ron fired back his body dropping into the stance of the attacking howler monkey, his arms spreading and one foot rising. It looked a lot like a crane stance, except Ron's chest was puffed out to get more air for the first deadly strikes. And unlike the crane stance, the next moves were whirling arm strikes, not kicks.

"Forgive. Kim not wants hurt." Rufus tried to reason. "Not say loved Shego. Even to herself. Not want hurt Ron."

Ron's eyes narrowed on the naked mole rat "Wait a sec. You knew?! You knew and didn't tell me?" Now the rage had a new target.

Rufus nodded and tapped his chest, "Not want hurt Ron too."

Ron's voice dropped to a whisper, "How long?"

Rufus shook his head his eyes imploring his friend not to ask.

"How long, Rufus?"

Sadly, his tiny pink companion raised two fingers.

"Two days? You've known for two days?" Ron's voice as flat and deadly.

Wanting desperately to just say, "Yes," and end the issue, Rufus shook his head. He had always been honest with Ron, except where it came to who ate stray nacos, and lying now would be wrong.

"Two weeks?"

Again Rufus shook his head.

"Two months? Come on, tell me it was just too months buddy," Ron asked in that same flat cold voice.

One last time Rufus shook his head.

"Two years," Ron stated, "You've known for two years. And never once told me the girl I loved, my best friend, the person I risked my freaking life with was a dyke! That I was wasting my time mooning over her. That she could never have been mine."

In shame, Rufus nodded.

"Well, what do yah know? Having fun there laughing at ol' Ron, Rufus? You and Kim get a big laugh?"

"Ron, No!" The naked mole rat squeaked. How could Ron think that? Rufus just wanted to spare his friend pain.

"Guess it don't matter now anyway," Ron said. Cocking his head to the side Ron continued, "Hey, Rufus, I wonder if Monique is actually a friend or if she's laughing at me too."

Before Rufus could respond, Ron struck. Both of his arms reached forward at once to slam into Rufus from both sides. Leaping up into the air, the far more agile naked mole rat began to dodge Ron's repeated blows. Spinning Kicks and slashing blows rained down on the poor creature.

Rufus dodged a blow from to his left and then a spinning monkey kick from his right. He blocked the second and tried to back away, but Ron followed. A snap kick almost made it through Rufus's defenses.

With growing horror Rufus realized if he just kept defending himself, sooner or later one of Ron's bows would land. The boy was many times stronger than the mole rat. One well placed kick would squash him flat.

Going on the offensive Rufus shifted to bounding monkey stance letting him leap high into the air for each overhand blow. Ron countered in a more defensive leaf monkey stance. Ron knew from hard experience sparing with the rodent that Rufus had more than enough control over the mystic monkey powers to actually harm him. Despite his size the animal could do damage if he got close.

Three more blows were countered and then Ron went on the offensive. Summersault kicks drove the rodent back and forearms slashes that would have crushed Rufus came close to hitting Rufus. Then Rufus sent a series of devastating blows to Ron's midsection, each of which could have put Ron out of the fight if it had landed. None of them did.

The two combatants moved around the yard circling each other as they fought. Rufus kept seeking to close with Ron, get inside his clothing and disable the boy before he was crushed. Ron's goal was much simpler, flatten the rodent.

From the driveway, to the trees, and across the lawn the two of them danced. Each blow countered. Each strike shrugged off. It quickly became obvious that neither one had an advantage and this would disintegrate into a bloody war of attrition. Ron smiled at that. He could fight a lot longer than the mole rat.

Knowing what was going through Ron's mind. Rufus worked to hold out. Help would arrive and maybe between him and Kim they could knock Ron out. Thanks to the mystical monkey powers, their hearing was greatly enhanced and Rufus knew would have some warning when help arrived. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes both Ron and Rufus heard the sound of someone running loudly down the Possible's stairs.

Shaking his head, Ron knew that he couldn't afford to let this continue. He and Rufus could fight all night, but with help, Ron would go down. He smiled again, "And I got too much to do," he thought.

"Sorry, buddy, but will have to do this later." With that, Ron unleashed a devastating series of kicks and Rufus had to scramble back to avoid them. Ron then sprung back out of combat, grabbed the rung of one of the trees and began to swing himself from tree to tree.

The rage burning cold within him, Ron thought, "Hey, all the time in the world. I've got all the time to make them hurt." With those dark thoughts he was gone.

Rufus stood looking at the trees in frustration. He was too small to do the acrobatic flips necessary to move like Ron was. He'd never be able to catch up.

Kimberly Anne Possible finally reached the front door. After quickly throwing on her mission gear and charging downstairs, she hoped to catch up with Ron and try to explain. To beg for forgiveness. Anything to try to make things right.

"Finding Ron won't be a problem," she thought. "He never moves that fast unless he's running form something." Her face fell, "Oh God, I hope he's not running from me."

Opening the door, Kim stepped out into a scene of devastation. One tree had been knocked over. There was a smashed car in the neighbor's driveway. The signs of a massive struggle all over the yard caused her to skid to a stop.

In the center of the yard stood Rufus, his back to Kim as he looked up into the tree.

"Ron gone," he chattered.

Kim raised a hand in front of her mouth in shock. "Did?"

"Ron," the mole rat relied.

"Oh, no. No. No," Kim whispered, "What have I done?" Kim collapsed to her knees.

Rufus strode over to the girl. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to hate her. But he could see how much pain the Kim was in. The redhead was always so strong and fearless. What a shame she had been so weak. Maybe this would have been avoided.

Thinking of Ron's behavior, Rufus winced. "Maybe not," he thought.

He put his arms on Kim's legs as the olive eyed adventurer started to cry.

Half a world away an old Japanese man sat in a garden. It was beautiful and serine. The Yamanouchi Ninja School's Sensei had been tending it for many years. Each rock was deliberately placed to achieve maximum harmony. Each plant carefully tended to produce the proper esthetic. Even the level of noise from the koi pond was calculated to enhance the Master's calm and focus.

Raising a painted cup of green tee to his lips Sensei noted a tremble within the vessel. The surface of the tea rippled ever so slightly. The Master returned the cup to the tray rather than drinking from it. He clapped his hands once and two white clad ninjas dropped from the garden's walls to attend him.

"Go to Yori," Sensei said his voice never rising in pitch. "Tell her to pack for a long journey. She will be going to America. She should take Western clothes. Have her attend me here when she is done."

The two ninja bowed and raced silently off to obey their Master. When they were gone the old man finally allowed himself to sag ever so slightly.

"Ron-san," he whispered. "What has happened? And what terrible price will the world pay for it?"

Straightening his stance, Sensei went back to quietly contemplating his garden. All he could do now was wait for Yori and pray.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 D-Day Minus 14 Days

Kim and her parents heard the crash in the living room accompanied by several curses. Running to the other room they found Shego sprawled on her back and the coffee table up on its side. She was wearing a set of Kim's mission clothes. The black crop top and dark green cargo pants were a little small for her, but not enough to matter. The dark haired woman stared up at the three approaching people her eyes open in shock at what she had heard and embarrassment that she'd done something as stupid as trip over a coffee table.

Shego raised a hand and lamely said, "Ah, Hi." She made no move to get up though, as her leg was now throbbing along with her back. Some days it just didn't pay to wake up in your nemesis's bedroom.

"Shego," Kim cried, "You're so not supposed to be down here."

As Kim knelt down beside the taller woman, her parents looked on, not sure at all what to do. They looked at Kim, who didn't seem to realize that the other woman had probably overheard what she had said. James shook his head.

"You know, Dear, I guess it is great that our Kimmie-cub is so concerned about other people that she forgets what she was doing, but this is, well..."

Anne nodded as she looked at the shocked expression on Shego's face, "I know exactly what you mean. And to think I thought you were the oblivious one in the family."

Chuckling James turned to his wife, "Is Shego in any shape to hurt Kim? Not from the look on her face it seems like she wants to."

His wife shook her head, "I don't believe so. She's been recovering from some terrible wounds and I doubt she could do much right now."

"Alright, why don't we give them some time alone?"

"Yes, Dear, I think that would be best. Besides, we have another problem to deal with." Anne pointed to the top of the stairs.

"Oh?" replied her husband and looked up to see their twin boys, Jim and Tim looking down at the scene in the living room.

Realizing they'd been spotted the two boys made a hasty retreat towards their bed room.

"So, what do you think the odds were that they had the kitchen bugged?" asked Mr. Dr. Possible.

"Oh, about ninety percent," replied her husband.

"Well, only one way to find out."

As the couple reached the top of the stairs they heard the Tweebs talking in their room.

"This is so cool," said an excited Jim.

"Yep, wow, Sis is a dyke! Excellent! Wait till we tell everyone at school!" replied Tim.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," the two boys cried.

"Oh, Dear," Anne and James said and then turned to deal with their sons before the whole thing got out of hand. Or more out of hand as Anne thought of it.

Meanwhile, Kim was still kneeling beside Shego. She had raised the top up to check the bandages on the woman's back and thankfully they didn't seem to be disturbed. As Kim fussed over her, Shego sat their looking at the girl.

"Well, woman really," Shego thought, "She's almost eighteen and has been saving the world for years. I don't think I can call her a girl anymore."

"It looks like everything's okay," Kim said and smiled at Shego, "Now, just what were you doing sneaking out like that?"

Still not making any sense of what she had heard earlier Shego shook her head, "Doy, Kimmie. Nemeses. Enemies. The woman who tried to kill me is shouting downstairs." She shrugged and smirked, "Take your pick."

Kim looked her in the yes, "That's not fair. I brought you here. I made sure Mom treated you."

"Yeah, Princess, and that means what? Aren't we still enemies?"

"First," Kim replied looking indignant, "I we've never really been enemies. Oh, we fight and, well, so did the nemesis thing, but I think "enemies" is a little harsh."

Shego, "Yeah, right, a little harsh. This from the woman who tried to kill me?"

Kim's eyes dropped, "Shego, what do you want me to say? I screwed up, okay. I thought you had done something you hadn't and I did something I'll regret for the rest of my life." The red head raised a hand to cup Shego's face, "I don't want you dead. I don't even want you in jail."

Still struggling to understand what she had heard in the kitchen Shego didn't think to make some snide remark. Instead she just asked, "Okay, Pumpkin, what do you want?"

A mischievous smile broke over Kim's face and in one smooth motion she straddled the older woman's legs. Her hands cupped Shego's face and she stared into Shego's emerald eyes with her olive ones. She shook her head.

"Did you hear what I said in the kitchen?"

"Ah, yeah, something about, ah," Shego stammered as Kim leaned closer. She had been scared of the girl earlier that day, when she realized that Kim could go someplace Shego wouldn't go. That Kim could be pushed to a point where she might kill. But this Kim, softer and loving, looking at her almost sadly scared the thief a whole lot more.

"About me being in love with you?" The teen asked.

"Ah, yeah, something like that," Shego said. Inside she thought, "Doy that was lame. What the hell is wrong with me? And why am I trembling?"

"Shego, I know you probably just think it's funny. Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, in love with the big bad mercenary girl. The little hero's a dyke and it's going to be all over the news as soon as it gets out."

The pale woman couldn't move as she felt Kim's arms slide around her neck and Kim resting her forehead against the thief's. Shego was supporting her torso with her arms and couldn't really move to throw the younger woman off. Not that she was trying, Shego realized.

"But it doesn't matter," Kim went on. "I don't think I'll ever get to do this again, so since I can this one time, I'm going to. The one thing I want from you is a kiss."

And with that Kim gently kissed the taller woman on the lips. Shego's eyes went wide and though she didn't pull away, she didn't respond to it either.

"Damn," Kim thought after a few seconds. "So much for that. She'll probably never let me within ten feet of her now; even in a fight."

Kim pulled back and looked into Shego's face. The green woman stared up at her not saying anything. Her expression was more stunned than anything else. She saw that the thief's body was trembling slightly.

About thirty seconds past without either woman moving. "Kim," Shego finally said.

"Look, it's okay." Kim said before Shego could say anything else. She knew what the green thief would say and didn't want to hear her tell her how she disgusted her, or how she never wanted to see Kim again. How they couldn't even fight like they had before. Hell, after all these years of dreaming about it the kiss wasn't even that good.

"Kim," Shego said again.

"I know you probably hate me and want me to go away."

"Kimmie."

"I mean, little dyke comes onto you. Don't worry; I won't bother you other than if it's a mission. I'll make it easy. So not the drama, okay?"

"Princess," Shego growled.

"Look, you aren't in any shape to go. Let me help you upstairs where you can rest and get better, then you can go."

"Pumpkin," the older woman said, her voice getting huskier.

"We can just…"

"Possible, shut up!" Shego cut the girl off. Kim drew back at the barked command and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, crap. She hates me. So the drama," she thought.

"Kimmie, let's get one thing straight right now."

"Ah, okay," Kim replied and started to move farther away.

"If you don't kiss me again right now, I will burn this fucking house down," the woman's eyes blazed and Kim could feel the heat coming off her body. Heat that was coming off her shoulders where Kim's arms still rested. The heat coming from the woman's chest warming Kim's breasts. And she was painfully aware of the heat from Shego's thighs, so close to her sex.

"Shego?" Kim's voice was a whisper.

"Now, Princess!"

With that Kim flung her arms around the thief's neck again and brushed her lips against the older woman's. This time, Kim felt Shego kissing back, her lips searching out Kim's, her tongue parting them and moving inside. Kim melted into the green skinned woman's body, pulling her closer as the kiss grew more passionate. Kim realized she was moaning into Shego's mouth as she finally pulled away.

Shego looked up and saw tears falling from Kim's cheeks. They stirred a vague memory of being in a car with Kim. Kim was weeping. Not sure if it was a dream the older woman spoke.

"Hey, stop that," she said in a half mocking tone, "I can't work for a crybaby."

"Huh?" replied Kim.

"Didn't I mention I'm quitting Drakken over the Eric thing? Using me on that sort of mission is a clear violation of my contract. So, screw him. "

"Well, no, I don't think you said anything about quitting."

The taller woman smirked, "Well, I happen to need a new job and I think you can trade up in the world as far as sidekicks go."

Kim started to defend Ron, "Hey, Ron's been a great friend. And he's not incompetent."

"Oh, yeah," Shego replied, "Sure, the Buffon's a regular martial arts master." Her tone dripped sarcasm. "And I'm betting he's going to be just thrilled about us."

"And why would you want to be a sidekick anyway?" Kim asked clearly puzzled by the idea.

"Because I'm a girl of action, not planning, Pumpkin," Shego responded. "I mean, hey, I can plan better than most, hell most anyone to be honest, but the truth is I really don't like it all that much. Except for planning a theft, I'd rather leave it to someone else. The nice thing about being a sidekick was that I didn't have to do all the logistical stuff and I can just focus on the ass kicking parts which is what I'm good at."

"Besides I think you're probably going to be a much more fun boss than Drakken," Shego's voice dropped to a purr and she kissed Kim again.

"Okay," Kim breathed after the kiss ended. "But you think that just because you're tougher than Ron that makes you a trade up? He's been there for me for years."

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, that isn't the reason I think I'm a trade up," Shego replied. "One, we work better together then the two of you do. Two, with me at your side I can bring a whole lot more raw power to your team. Three," Shego bit her lip and went on in a whisper, "You aren't the only one who's emotionally involved here."

"I'm not?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head, "No, Kimmie, you're not."

"So, you love me?" Kim's voice was alive with hope.

"Kim," Shego said, "I… I like you a lot and I've wanted to hear you say you like me for a long time."

"But you're not in love with me?" Kim asked looking down.

"Shit, Princess, don't look like that. It is just saying those words is very hard for me, 'kay? I can't explain right now, but it, it is hard. Can we settle for that I want to be with you, Princess? That I haven't wanted to be with anyone else since I met you. I don't know if that's love, but it is what I have to offer." Shego's eyes implored Kim to understand.

Kim nodded, "For now, Baby."

"Baby," Shego thought, "Oh, God, that word make me tingle."

"And there is a forth reason why I'm a trade up."

"What's that?"

"I think I'm a trade up because unlike the Buffon, with me you get a sidekick that you can fuck." Shego's voice had dropped to a low purr and it sent shivers through Kim's body. "I mean, Princess, that is one hell of an upgrade, don't yah think?"

Kim's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Shego," Kim said as she brushed the older woman's lips again.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"You're hired." Kim rolled the older woman onto her side and held her as they kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

All the characters here are the Property of Disney, not me. They are used without permission.

Chapter 7 D-Day plus 44 Hours

A ponytailed man with very tiny hands sat in a holding cell. For the eighth time in as many minutes he sighed and wished he had a book.

"Or many a death ray. No, better yet a matter disintegrator! Yes, that's the ticket. Now all I need is a sub-atomic scrambler and I can begin," he thought.

Looking around excitedly, the blue skinned man remembered he was not in his lab, but rather a Global Justice facility awaiting booking on a host of crimes. His scared face fell and resumed brooding. He started studying the bars again to find any flaws. One area in particular looked promising.

"Now, let me see, if I can get my hands around that third bar from the left, then with the proper twisting I could remove it and use it as a pry bar to bend the others, slip out, and escape this accursed hellhole. And then I can unleash my next fiendish plan to take over the world!"

For the eighth time in eight minutes Dr. Drakken suppressed a maniacal laugh, "Wouldn't do to give my plan away," and said internally and started to get up. He made it half way to his feet before stopping and slumping back down again.

The same three things still applied now to all the other times he'd come up with that plan. First, he was being watched on closed circuit monitors, so any attempt to escape would be seen and a squad of heavily armed GJ agents with clubs would come to stop him. Dr. Drakken really hated clubs. They just seemed so common.

The second thing stopping him was that while Dr. Drakken had a first class, if warped and evil, mind, he had the strength of your average scientist; which was slightly less that of a ten year old. Even if GJ didn't interfere, the odds of him being able to bend the bars, much less get the one out he thought might be lose, were slim. If he was being honest with himself, he would have downgraded slim to "Not a chance in Hell."

The third reason was the most annoying and embarrassing. Even if GJ didn't interfere and even if he had the strength to lever the bars, one insurmountable obstacle remained. Dr. Drakken's hands were too small to encircle the bar.

Fuming at the indignity the universe had inflicted on him, the mad genius returned to the thought that had occupied his mind for the last two weeks.

"Where the hell is…"

"Hey, Dr. D."

"Shego!"

The scientist looked around and saw that the air vent into the cell had been opened and a form lithely drop to the floor.

"Excellent, I'm so glad your back. You know, I almost thought you were serious when you told me you quit. But now we are together again and soon we will be out of here. Oh, how the world will tremble!" The scientist continued ranting in a similar vein for about twenty seconds ignoring anything but the sound of his own voice.

He finally turned back to the figure and exclaimed, "Wait, you're not Shego. Where is she? I don't need Kim Possible and her Buffon of a sidekick breaking into my cell just to taunt me." Looking up into the vent the he cried, "Kim Possible, you're not all that!"

Ron Stoppable leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as smile on his long face. "Some things just never get any better. How the hell did Shego put up with this?" he thought. His face hardened at the thief's name.

"You done, Drakken?"

"Ah, well, yes," Drakken's voice stumbled to a halt, "So, where is Kim Possible anyway? She get stuck in the vent?"

"Kim's not coming, Doc."

"What?" Dr. Drakken demanded, "Kim Possible isn't coming? I'm her nemesis, her arch enemy. She has no right to send her sidekick to taunt me. That is just poor form and I won't stand for it." Dr. Drakken lifted his chin and turned to the side trying to look dignified and offended. He managed to look petulant, but that was about it.

Ron sighed, "Okay, hello, I'm not here as her sidekick. Quit that gig. I'm here to break you out."

"Look Buffon I won't be mocked. There is a certain code that has to be… Wait am minute. What did you say?" Drakken shook his head in confusion.

"Let me say this very slowly," Ron replied. "I'm not here as part of Team Possible. I quit. I left. I'm here to get you out." Ron raised his eyebrows and waited for the scientist to catch up.

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"Nope, a certain red headed bitch decided to dump me and hooked up with your ex-sidekick. So, since I've decided to go into the villain business, I'm breaking you out."

Drakken looked stricken, "Buffon, what do you mean by 'hooked up'?"

Ron's eyes grew hard, "Don't call me a Buffon."

Drakken started at the boy's tone, "Oh, sorry, ah, I'm not really good with names."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he exclaimed, "Hey! I've helped beat you dozens of times. Can't a guy get a little credit?"

A very flustered Dr. Drakken continued, "Well, yes, of course. You've done a very good job as a sidekick. First rate, really. But what is the problem with calling you 'Buffon'?"

"Because it's an insult, duh," Ron replied.

"An insult? But, I didn't mean it that way," the clearly apologetic scientist replied. "Shego said it was your nickname."

"My nickname?"

"Yes," Drakken replied, "I'm not good with names, but I'm very good with nicknames."

"So all this time, when you've called me a Buffon it was because you thought that was my nickname?" Ron rubbed his head as if in pain.

Drakken nodded, "Yes indeed. I didn't realize you didn't like it. Though, truthfully, I don't really pay all that much attention to how sidekicks feel or say for that matter, so I may have missed it. I can give you another one if you like." Drakken's face looked positively excited.

"Maybe in a bit, Doc. Hey, if you can't remember names, how come you always remember Kim's?"

"Oh, that's easy!" the scientist replied, "Kim Possible's nickname is Kim Possible." The evil genius looked to make sure that the blond haired boy understood.

"Kim's nickname is 'Kim Possible'?" Ron slowly asked rubbing his head even harder.

"Yes," Drakken nodded faster.

"And you don't see any problems with that?"

"No. Is there?" Drakken looked both attentive and puzzled.

"Nope, I guess not," said Ron. "Now, who came up with that one?"

"Shego"

"Figures."

"Anyway, you said something about Shego earlier?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well, ah, what was it? I'm afraid I've forgotten," Drakken admitted.

"I said that she and Kim had hooked up."

Drakken's face fell again, "What do you mean 'hooked up'?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Ron exclaimed. "She and Kim are an item. They are together. They are fucking like minks. Don't you get it? Fucking. You do know what fucking is right?"

Drakken blushed and turned a bright shade of purple, "Of course I know what, ah, sexual intercourse is. But what you say is impossible." Drakken turned away in a huff.

"Impossible, okay, why?" a clearly frustrated Ron replied. "Maybe DNAmy would have been a better choice for a partner, he thought."

Looking as dignified as he could, which given that he was still blushing wasn't all that much; the scientist sniffed and replied, "Because she's my girlfriend."

"She's your girlfriend?" Ron's jaw dropped.

"Yes."

"Okay, even I know that is not only awk-weird, but just plain wrong." Ron shook his head, "Why do you think she's your girlfriend?"

"We've been dating for two years," Drakken shot back.

"Two years?" Ron thought, "Much as I'd love to shove that in their faces, even I can't believe that's true."

"Okay, so, just how many dates have the two of you been on?" Ron's tone was slightly mocking.

"Well, a lot," Drakken replied his voice sounding a little less sure.

"How many, ten, five?"

"Ah, not that many, no," Drakken hesitantly replied.

Ron's tone continued to become more and more mocking and he started to advance on the scientist, "Come on, you can tell the Ron man."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Oh. Hey, that can be your new nickname!" For a second Drakken's face looked up again.

"Sure, Doc, whatever. Now, how many dates?"

Drakken bit his lip and mumbled.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I said that we haven't been out on any. We're taking it slow."

"Slow," Ron was standing right in front of Drakken now, "No dates in how many years?"

"Ah, well, she's worked for me for about four years now," Drakken gulped. Something was very wrong, he realized. This was the Buffon; Kim Possible's sidekick. Ron should be crouching in terror, or at least cringing a bit. But this Ron Man in front of him was something different, something frightening, frightening and potentially useful.

"So, no dates in four years? Have you even asked her yet?"

Drakken's mind flipped back to thoughts of Shego and he finally broke down, "No! I meant to so many times! I went to her door. I knocked. I thought about bringing flowers, but she just yelled at me and told me to go away. I thought she was just playing hard to get. But I… I never really told her how I felt. Oh, what have I done?" Sobbing, Drakken fell to his knees, grabbed Ron around his thighs, and cried.

"Awk-weird," Ron thought. Out loud he said, "Doc, get a hold of yourself. You're an evil genius not a crybaby."

Dr. Drakken, who was about to start sucking his thumb, realized what he was doing and quickly came to his feet.

"Ah, thank you, Ron Man." Drakken looked down at his feet, "I forgot myself there."

"No problem, Doc. You weren't the only guy those two put one over on."

"There was someone else?" Drakken asked.

"Ah, yah. Me."

Drakken looked horrified, "You and Shego!

"No," Ron started to raise a fist, but brought it down; giving in to the rage right now wouldn't make his revenge any closer. "No. Me and Kim."

"You and Kim? I never would have guessed," Drakken responded. After a second he went on, "Did you, ah, date her?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks, oh I'd have given anything for two weeks with Shego. And, did, did," Drakken blushed again, "Did you get to … you know?"

"Know what?" Ron replied as the rage subsided. It was all he could to do to not laugh.

Blushing even redder Drakken continued, "You know. Kiss her?"

"Kiss her?"

"Yes." Drakken turned bright purple.

Ron closed his eyes and tried to make his shakes of laughter look like grief and lose. "Yes, Doc, I got to kiss her."

"Oh, I'd have given anything for just one kiss," Drakken started to sob and looked like he was going to hug Ron again for comfort.

"Doc," Ron snarled.

"Oh, Sorry."

The two stood looking at the walls for a moment.

"So, what now?" Drakken inquired.

"We go back up the vent, get outside and take revenge on them. Oh, and we'll probably get some nacos on the way. Pretty standard stuff." Ron replied.

"Brilliant!" Drakken replied. "Simple but bold, though we need to work on that revenge part. It really is a little vague."

Looking around Drakken asked, "Say, we've been talking for a while now. Why hasn't GJ interfered?"

"Duh, I disabled the cameras and monitors," Ron replied.

"Excellent, Ron Man," Drakken said and his eyes gleamed. "I see you'll make a tremendous sidekick."

"Partner"

"Whatever"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

D-Day minus 12 Days

"Ron, we have to talk about something."

"Ah, KP? Is now really the time?" said a terrified Ron Stoppable.

The two were currently over Bolivia on what should have been a beautiful morning. The air was crisp and clear. Looking around they could see for miles. And the clouds looked so beautiful several thousand feet below them. It would be a lovely day to spend together, if they were not on a mission or falling from the sky.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. One hour ago a TransAir 757 had been hijacked over Peru and was rerouted by 12 terrorists. So far no one had been killed. Neither the US nor Bolivian governments believed that would be the case for long. Official Policy for both countries was not to deal with terrorists, even though on occasion both states had done so in the past. Given that one of the demands was the release of one General Javier Polar, it was extremely unlikely they would in _this_ case.

Polar had been politically linked with a number of previous Bolivian governments as well as the country's right wing death squads. After two years in a Bolivian jail, not nearly as bad as it sounds given his political connections, the General was being extradited to the United States for trial. The charges there included racketeering, drug smuggling, and three counts of murder. It was expected that General Polar would have a much poorer time in a US Prison than in his rather palatial South American jail cell.

Upon reaching thirty thousand feet, twelve men had drawn out weapons, seized the flight attendants, and stormed the cockpit. The current theory was that someone in maintenance must have been involved and sabotaged the door. Of the ten men who had had smuggled weapons onto the plane 10 were armed with knives, and two had actually managed to get pistols on board. Like the door, speculation ran that the weapons had been smuggled in prior to the men boarding the plane. The job had been professional, used a minimum of force, and had taken all of twenty seconds.

From there the plane was turned around and headed back to La Paz. No one expected it to reach the city given the number of landing strips that various drug kingpins had built all over the Bolivian lowlands. There were over one hundred known air strips, two dozen of which could handle a 757, though the landing would be far from comfortable. Bolivian forces would not be able to get there in time to stop the plane from landing and the terrorists from escaping. Worse, there was every reason to think that once the General was on his way out of the country the men would kill the passengers to make sure no one could inform their pursuers where they went.

Given that conventional responses were out, the whole thing had been dropped in Global Justice's lap. It's one-eyed leader, Dr. Betty Director, and taken one look at the disposition of her agents and shook her head. GJ had no agents close enough to the plane to intervene. So, quickly hitting speed dial number three on her phone, she had contacted Wade and through him Team Possible.

Wade, a chubby boy genius, had been Team Possible's technical and information support for years. An extreme agoraphobic, Wade almost never left his room and instead lived vicariously through Kim and her friends. At some point, he would have to actually try leaving his room for more than a few minutes, but whenever he tried something important always came up, like a mission, or a computer upgrade, or whimpering in the corner. Wade wasn't particularly proud of the last reason, but it happened more often than the other two.

Looking at the data GJ had supplied, Wade contacted Middleton Space Center, which had a manned rocket flight scheduled to leave in 15 minutes. Kim and Ron could take that to near orbit, arriving over Bolivia in about 20 more minutes, be jettisoned into free fall at 80,000 feet using breathing equipment and heavy duty thermal gear. Once they were low enough they would deploy paragliders to slow their decent. From there they could grapple onto the back of a Bolivian Fighter and then use a flyby to get onto the plane. Total travel time under one hour.

By the time Ron and Kim reached the airport, two high-altitude suites, oxygen bottles, paragliders, and several extra grapple guns had been delivered and loaded aboard the spacecraft. Five minutes later, the launch commenced. Sometime after that, Kim had filled Ron in on the plan. After several minutes of Ron breathing into an airsick bag, the two had launched from the spacecraft, plummeted tens of thousands of feet until the atmosphere was thick enough for the paragliders to be useful and then made their rendezvous with the jet. Two minutes later, the jet did a quick flyby of the plane and the Team Possible used their grapple to latch onto the tail. The grapple gun was now dragging them towards the jet.

"Ron, I've been thinking," Kim started to say again over her throat microphone as they approached the plane.

"KP, does it have to do with how we get into the plane without falling to our deaths?" Ron gasped looking up at Kim.

Kim looked down at the blond haired boy. "No," her face pensive.

"Then maybe we can talk about it over some nacos when we're done? Having a hard time concentrating here, what with the moving at hundreds of miles an hour thing," Ron's fearful gaze met Kim's.

"I know Ron, there is just, well, ah, something I've got to say and…," Kim frowned and went on.

"Kim! Not the time!" Ron cut her off as the plane began to bank and the two were whiplashed to the left.

"Yeah, right," the teen reluctantly agreed. _Ron's right. This is so not the time_. Looking to her side at the plane and nonchalantly drawing a second grapple gun. The plane had been executing some erratic maneuvers to discourage repeated flybys but Kim had counted on just such a turn. As they were thrown to the side, she let go of the first rope, fired a second grapple gun, and the pair were now twenty feet closer to the aircraft.

Being that they were almost at the plane, Kim sighed, "Okay, we'll talk after the mission."

"Great idea, KP!" Ron grinned at his girlfriend.

By now they were at the tail of the plane. They began a slow crawl along the bottom of the liner using suction cups on their knees and hands. The wind against them drove them against the skin of the aircraft. Being in a tornado would have been easier if not for the fact that tornadoes tend to be full of debris. Kim began using her lipstick laser to cut a tiny hole in the skin.

"Uh, Kim, like won't this cause the aircraft to explode or something?" Ron voice was wary and his shoulders hunched in case something blew up. The plane came to mind. "I mean every movie shows it happening and as awesome as watching a plane explode on screen is, I really could skip it in real life."

"Relax, Ron," Kim replied. "Shooting bullets into windows and all that stuff doesn't actually cause an explosion."

"Wasn't there one in Hawaii where it happened?" Ron countered.

"Structural failure, Ron, so not caused by a gun or a bomb," Kim said. "This will cause the aft cargo hold to depressurize. Once it is we can cut a large hole to get inside."

Kim waited for the pressure to equalize and then began to cut a larger hole.

Ron's eyes followed her hands, "You're sure about this?"

"We're going to be okay, Ron." Kim replied in a slightly exasperated tone, "The cargo compartment isn't pressurized anymore so the only real danger we are in is..."

At that point the laser finished cutting a hole large enough for the two of them and the piece followed by several suit cases fell away from the aircraft. For a second they seemed to fall straight, but then seemed to shoot out behind and away from the aircraft.

"Falling luggage," Kim smiled as the black suitcases fell past.

"Kim, there could have been pets in there!" Ron exclaimed his eyes wide.

"No, problem, Ron, I had Wade check to make sure."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

Crawling into the hold, both of them relaxed just a bit without letting down their guard. Even for Kim it had been a taxing mission so far. And now came the tricky parts.

Looking around for a large metal suitcase, Kim crawled over the baggage. Once she found what she was looking for, she grabbed it and moved back to the hole. With Ron's help the adventurer(s) fitted it in place. She drew an aerosol can from her back pack and knelt by the case.

Ron grinned and wagged a finger, "Hey, Kim those aren't allowed on the plane."

The teasing fell on deaf ears. Kim was definitely fully in mission mode now and didn't see anything funny about it.

She glanced at Ron and raised an eyebrow, "You done?"

Taken a bit back Ron flinched at bit, "Chillax, KP. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Kim sighed, "Sorry, Ron. I don't know what's gotten into me today." _Other than not wanting to tell you that I'm in love with someone else_.

Ron accepted the apology, "No problem, Kim. The Ronster is always happy to kiss and make up later." The boy wiggled his eyebrows for a second, "Now, let's get out of these clothes."

Kim rolled her eyes, "And you thought my wanting to talk was inappropriate."

Ron closed his eyes and raised a hand over his heart, "I'm just talking about the high altitude gear. I can barely move in this stuff."

Kim just nodded and turned back to the case. Using the can of spray foam she sealed the area around the hole gluing it in place. She checked her watch. _Three minutes ahead of schedule_. _By now they should have put the loss of pressure down to a mechanical failure. Nothing, no boom, no disaster, time to relax_.

After stripping off the insulated suits but not the breathing gear, Kim was in her mission outfit and Ron in a black t-shirt and jeans. Moving to the forward bulkhead, Kim repeated the procedure she had used on the aircraft's hull, first equalizing the pressure between the holds, then cutting a door for the two of them.

Kim looked determinedly at the ceiling, "Okay, the first pressure failure the terrorists could live with. This one should be causing them to panic, thinking that the plane is having a major structural problem. How much time is left on their deadline for the general's release?" she asked as her eyes scanned for the spot she wanted.

Ron checked his watch, "Twenty-three minutes."

Kim's eyes narrowed and she raised the laser again, "Spankin." She cut a hole about three inches in diameter. She could hear screams of panic above her as the cabin pressure dropped. An alarm went off and she heard a quiet collective _thunk_ as oxygen masks deployed.

"Rufus," Kim exclaimed, "You're up."

Leaping from Ron's pocket and finally dropping his own oxygen mask, the naked mole rat scampered over to Kim who raised him up to the hole. It had been cut underneath the forward galley drink cart so that the rodent could scamper out and get them some much needed intelligence on the terrorists inside.

"Ready!" Rufus chirped and moved out into the plane, which as per the plan was in total chaos. One gunman was visible near the door and was shouting at someone inside. He scampered up onto a seat back and got a look down the plane. Thanks to the airbags being deployed, the passengers were all in their seats and he had a clear view. Ten more terrorists were stationed at various places down the plane, most of them off balance as they tried to grab masks from the passengers. He smiled and ran back down the hole.

While he had been topside, Kim had finished cutting out the area under the drink cart, leaving two thin sheets of metal to hold it up. She had just stepped back when the pink rodent jumped down.

Glancing down at him Kim asked, "Get a count?"

"Yep, yep!" Rufus chattered. The then threw up one finger made a gun with his hand and pointed forward. Then he pointed aft and made a stabbing motion ten times. He smiled at Kim.

Her eyes tightening Kim thank the mole rat, "Great job Rufus. Where is the twelfth terrorist?"

Rufus ran back to Ron's pocket and squeaked, "Cockpit."

Kim smiled, "Perfect. Ready, Ron?"

"You bet!" Ron stepped forward and surprised Kim with a kiss.

Kim froze for a second in Ron's arms and then did her best to kiss him back. _Oh, this feels so wrong. I have to tell him about Shego once we are on the ground._

Once Ron let her go, Kim turned away and straightened as she looked up at the ceiling. Ron noticed that Kim seemed stiff, but she was back in her mission face and put it up to her determination. _That's my Kim_, he thought.

Just as the noise in the cabin above them started to subside Kim used the laser to cut the supports and the cart fell into the forward hold with a loud crash. Coffee and drinks rained down over the luggage but Kim managed to avoid them. Ron ended up with a soda can bouncing off his foot and bit his lip for a second, but otherwise was unharmed.

Two seconds later Kim was up through the hole. She crouched and looked down the aisle. The passengers were screaming again and three of the terrorists from the rear of the jet were moving to see what had happened. The gunman who had been at the cockpit door was rapidly moving towards her.

Kim smiled and glanced back to make sure Ron had made it up. She saw the boy behind her. Ron grinned and gave her thumbs up. Kim returned it. She grabbed two smoke grenades from her belt, pulled the pins and rolled one to the front of the plane and the other to the back. Though they weren't strong enough to fill the entire cabin with smoke they would make it hard to see and for anyone without an oxygen mask to breath.

By now the gunman had reached the galley. His pistol was raised ahead of him and Kim noted it was a Glock 17. The guns were tough, boxy, and really easy to use. Not even a true safety on it.

The terrorist turned to look where the crashing sound had come from. He was already having trouble seeing from the smoke. His eyes widened as he saw Kim crouching low below him. It was child's play for her to reach up, grab the gun out of his hand and smack him right between the eyes with the pistol butt. He dropped like a stone. Shoving the pistol into her belt Kim sprinted over his body to the cockpit door and smashed it in with a roundhouse kick.

While Kim moved forward, Ron and Rufus moved into position on either side of the galley in case any of the knife wielding terrorists got close enough to interfere with Kim. As they took positions Ron looked at the wall of the galley, smiled, and picked up their secret weapon.

Flicking on the airliner's intercom system Ron started to speak in his best David Spade impersonation, "Attention terrorists."

Kim was through the door and saw the second gunman bringing his weapon up to bear on her. The man was actually rather ordinary looking: about five foot ten, brown hair, with a typical dark Latino complexion. He was dressed in a grey business suit with a red tie. Kim wouldn't have guessed he was anything other than an executive on a trip if it was not for the blocky looking black gun trying to track her.

_I really hate Glocks_, she thought, _they just look so ugly._ She ducked into a roll to avoid the man's aim.

"My name is Ron Stoppable," crackled over the intercom.

The man's eyes were wide with terror after everything that had happened. First the pressure failures, then the loud crashing and now all the smoke had drawn him away from the pilot. Then the door crashed in, and this whirling demon with red hair tumbled almost to his feet. His hand moved to realign the gun. He almost had her in his sights when the demon rose up, and he felt its hand slide over his. It laced a finger behind the trigger to prevent the gun going off. Then it struck him hard enough in the mouth to send blood and teeth flying across the cabin. The last thing he saw before the second strike knocked him unconscious was the demon's face. The face of a girl with the most determined look in her eyes he had ever witnessed. Then he saw nothing.

Ron continued to speak in a monotone over the system, though amusement started to creep into his voice, "You probably don't know me, but I'm sure you all know about Kim Possible; hero, adventurer, savior of the planet." He heard a cry of pain and winced. Thankfully it was way too deep to be Kim. "Oh, did I mention she's my girlfriend."

Kim lowered the man's body to the ground, snatched up the gun and tossed it to the pilot, "Back in a flash." She turned to head back out the door. She stopped and smiled at the approaching men. They could just make her out through the smoke.

By now Ron's voice was back to his normal excited tones, "Well, as you can see she has the cockpit secure. And I hate to say it guys, but between the two of us we can kick your asses into the ground, or floor, or whatever. Anyway, time to drop the knives and surrender before anyone else gets hurt. Oh, and just to clarify because sometimes you bad guys don't get it, the people getting hurt would be you."

For a second the men moved towards the closest passengers desperate to get a hostage. Kim shook her head and began to walk down the aisle. She reached behind her as she advanced.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention," Ron went on, stepping into the isle behind Kim, "We have the guns now?"

Kim held up the Glock she had taken from the fist terrorist and dropped the clip out. She casually jacked the slide to send the round flying from the chamber. She flipped the latch on the gun's left side allowing the slide to slide off the frame. She dropped the pieces to the floor and whipped her hands

The men froze. The one in the lead looked back at his companions. Kim Possible in the plane and the only weapons that might be able to stop her were now either in pieces or behind her. They had knives and the odds were five to one in their favor.

He sighed and said, "I am not being paid enough for this." The knife fell to the ground and he dropped his knees and put his hands on his head. His friends only took a second more to do the same. They all had reached the same conclusion. They were way outnumbered.

Ron smiled, "Thank you for your cooperation. We will now be coming down the cabin to collect your knives, tie you up, and deliver you to the police. I hope you had a pleasant flight."

Kim smiled to herself. _Why fight them when you can get them to surrender?_

Thirty minutes later they were on the ground and the terrorists were in custody. Kim begged off the thanks of the people on the plane, repeatedly saying that it was no big deal. The passengers ignored her protests and hugged and kissed her cheeks in thanks as they praised and applauded her. Old women blessed her and she was pretty sure that she received at least one proposal of marriage from a man in the crowd.

Finally it was over and an exhausted Team Possible boarded a Bolivian Air force transport for the flight back to the US. Kim sagged as she heard the familiar sound of Ron's snores. If Ron was asleep, it meant everything was okay and the mission was over. Soon afterwards Kim joined him in dreamland. The two slept the whole way back to Middleton.

Kim woke to Ron shaking her shoulder, "Hey, KP, were home." He gave her a quick kiss, "Have to run, or my Mom will kill me. I'll call you later."

Kim sleepily muttered, "Bye, Ron," as the boy turned to leave. She saw Rufus peek out of Ron's pocket and give her a wave. She waved good-bye to him and began to get up. With a yawn and a stretch she stepped off the plane then down the steps onto the tarmac.

She smacked her head, _Shit; I forgot to talk to Ron_. She started to go after him, but felt two arms slide around her waist. Kim gasped as a tongue slid across hear ear followed by a gentle nip.

A voice purred in her ear, "I missed you."

Kim turned in Shego's embrace, "I missed you too."

The taller girl looked down at Kim seeing the frown on her face. She had watched Ron run from the plane and Kim follow slowly after. _I bet he took it hard_, she thought. _Not that I give a shit about him, but I don't want Princess to be upset._ "It didn't go well?"

Kim buried her face in Shego's shoulder as she sought to avoid the green-skinned thief's eyes, "Can we not talk about it now?"

Shego raised Kim's head up and smiled at her, "Sure, Princess, whatever you want." She gently kissed the girl trying to take the pain away. Despite the fact that Kim knew she should tell Shego that she had not talked to Ron, Kim let it slide. It was, after all, the first kiss Kim had enjoyed all day.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I was remiss in thanking LoveRobin for he help on Chapter 8 and Chapter 9. She's really doing a lot to help me improve the stories.

Oh, and I don't own any of the characters here. Disney does.

Chapter 9

D-Day Plus 2 Days

Will Du sat at his desk deep in the Global Justice headquarters. His brown eyes stared into the computer screen. He reached out to the keyboard, and then drew his hand back.

_No, _the thought_ Not yet. It is all about the opening move._

He pondered the screen again and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

_One wrong step and this whole operation goes up in smoke._

Suddenly the Indian American man smiled, knowing what to do. His hands flew over the keys.

_Yes, indeed. That's it. The one thing that they won't question until it is too late and they've wandered into my trap._

His intercom beeped.

"Agent Du," a low husky woman's voice came over his intercom.

Will Du unconsciously straightened and picked up his phone, "Yes, Dr. Director."

"Stop working on your expense report. We have a situation here." The head of Global Justice's voice was calm and smooth as if whatever was wrong was a minor inconvenience. Of course she talked that way in the middle of a fire fight so there was no surprise to the black haired man.

"Yes, Dr. Director. I will be right there." Shutting off his computer the agent began rising out of his chair.

"Oh, and Agent Du, just remember the uniform of the day." Only the agent caught the subtle change in her voices tone.

His eyes narrowed, "Yes, Ma'am."

Ten minutes later Dr. Betty Director stood in her office. As commander of Global Justice, Dr. Director's responsibilities were enormous. With super villains constantly trying to take over the world, rival agencies trying to hound all the glory, and ever tightening budgets, the tension level was at an all time high. The brown haired woman looked at her Agent Du with her one good eye.

_Thank goodness for Du_ she thought. _I really don't know what I'd do without him_.

She brought the crop down across his ass cheeks and smiled as he gasped behind the ball gag.

Betty Director stood over the bound agent and brought the crop down again. Her normal GJ uniform, blue suit, white boots, and a black eye patch, had been replaced by what she called her "uniform of the day." Black leather thigh booths with five inch stilettos molded themselves to her long athletic legs. The corset pulled her waist in and pushed her breasts up. The long black leather gloves encased her arms and protected her hands from when she slapped the crop against them between blows to Will. With her hair pulled back and her normal black eye patch replace by a red one to complement the leather; Betty Director went from one of the world's foremost protectors to one of its finest dominatrices.

Looking at her body in the office mirror, the one eyed woman smiled, _God, even after spending so much time at my desk, I still look so hot in this._ A rush of heat flashed between her legs and she brought the crop down on Will's ass again.

"Someone's been a naughty agent," she purred.

The dark haired man shivered at her voice and his erection started to become painful. When he had entered the office she had been waiting for him, her boots up on her desk. Will had locked the door behind him and activated the privacy system. Only a major alert would disturb them and then only by audio. As was the policy, he had stripped and put on the chaps she liked. He then knelt as she cuffed him and shoved his head to the floor with her heel. The same heel that now was dragging between his cheeks seeking its target.

"And you know what happens to naughty agents," she continued as her heel came to rest where she wanted it and started to press forward. "They get..."

The base alarm took that very annoying moment to start shrieking.

The tall woman sighed, "Don't move or I'll leave you tied up like this all night."

Moving swiftly to her desk, she stabbed the intercom button, though she was very careful not to turn the screen on as she contacted the base security office, "Report."

"It's Dr. Drakken, Ma'am. He's escaped." The voice of the Agent of the Day was calm and efficient as ever. She could have been telling you about the Sunday paper as opposed to a major breakout.

The Commander let out a breath, "I see. Given that Shego is on the run that makes it two and a half weeks holding him. Tell Security Director Duggins that he won the bet and that I owe him dinner. Put out an APB, and get me Kim Possible. She's usually the best way to get him back in custody. "

Breaking the connection, the leather clad woman moved over to the bound agent. "Sorry to break up our little meeting, slave. But just so you think I'm not a total bitch…" She took the crop and gave him one more slap. "We'll finish up later."

She moved to uncuff him and then the two agents began to get dressed.

At the same time Kim Possible was pacing across her living room, "Wade, how many times to I have to say I'm sorry. Yes, I should have told Ron. I screwed up, okay. Now, can you please stop lecturing me and help me find him!"

The boy genius slurped on his soda and looked petulantly at his friend over the Kimmunicator signal, "Kim, it isn't that I don't want to help you, but, well, maybe Ron just needs some time to get it together."

"Wade, he's had two days. I'm worried. His parents are frantic. No one knows where he is." The teen turned and started another pass from wall to wall.

"Kim, come on, Rufus said he took off right? It isn't like he was kidnapped. After what he found out he needs a few days. I mean it is probably just a guy thing." Wade's tone was placating. He really doubted that the other boy waned to be found right now.

"That's not what this is about," the girl cut him off. "Rufus thinks that something is really wrong with him. The two of them practically tore up my lawn."

"Kim, you're talking about Ron. Once he calms down it will be okay." Wade rolled his eyes.

Snatching the Kimmunicator from the pacing girl Shego snarled, "Nerdlinger, shut up."

Wade cringed.

"Find the geek. End of story. Get your fat ass in gear before I come over and light your damn bed on fire with you in it." The thief rolled her eyes unknowingly imitating the boy from just moments before. Looking back at the screen the pale woman raise her hand and plasma arc over her fingers.

"Shego, I've already told you. No threatening my friends." Kim stamped up to the thief and looked into your eyes.

Biting her lip to keep from yelling the thief shot back, "Hey, just trying to help, Princess.

While they argued Wade was having his own set of difficulties. _Oh, crap if anyone can get in here it's probably her and then she'd... she'd…._Wade's eyes grew wide and his breathing became irregular.

Shego turned away from the team for a second to look back at the Kimmunicator in her hand. "And stop hyperventilating at the thought of me in your room. You'd think from the panic on your face I'd said I'd 'blow you' not 'blow you away'."

"Damn it," Kim snapped and snatched the Kimmunicator back, "That's enough. Wade she didn't mean it. Wade? Wade? Breathe, Wade. Breathe."

Incoherent stammers came across the airwaves.

"Now see what you've done," the girl said.

"Hey," her lover smirked, "I probably made his day if not his whole frigging life with that line."

"Very funny. Ha, ha." The redhead tried staring the older woman down but was interrupted.

"Ah, Kim…" The boy's voice shook as he spoke over the Kimmunicator.

"Wade," she replied, "I'm sorry."

"No, not that, it's Dr. Director," he went on his cheeks blushing and his eyes still round like saucers. "She's on the line and needs to talk to you. She... ah... says it's urgent."

"Okay, Wade," Kim replied turning so that the thief wasn't visible from the Kimmunicator's screen. "But in the meantime you work on finding Ron."

"Okay, you got it. I'll work on it. Out."

The computer expert's still shaking face was replaced by that of Dr. Betty Director's. Now in her proper uniform, the GJ commander was sitting behind her desk, Agent Du standing very straight at her side.

"Good to see you, Ms. Possible. I have some bad news." The woman picked up a piece of paper off of her desk and gave it a quick glance.

"Yes, Dr. Director," Kim replied, "How can I help?"

Putting the paper down the brown haired woman looked and up at the teen. "I'm afraid that Dr. Drakken has escaped for GJ custody approximately two hours ago. Since Team Possible has the best record of foiling his schemes I wanted to get you on his trail immediately."

The girl nodded, "We're, I mean, I'm on it. How did it happen?"

"Shego," Dr. Director stated flatly.

"Shego?" the redhead asked.

"Shego?" the thief mouthed.

Nodding, the GJ commander went on. "Yes, based on the skills used to infiltrate the base we believe that she came in through the duct system, disabled our security and extracted Dr. Drakken. The job was so well done that we just found out about five minutes ago."

"Two hours ago?" the green woman mouthed to Kim again.

The teen nodded.

The thief smirked and shook her head while mouthing, "Not me. Two hours ago I was…." She placed two fingers in front of her lips, flicked her tongue between them, smirking at Kim.

The redhead gulped and blushed.

Seeing the girl look away from the Kimmunicator then start to blush furiously Dr. Director asked, "Ms. Possible? Is everything alright?"

Shego held her pale green hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Ah, yeah, everything is fine… Just great," the adventurer replied her voice a little breathy. She steadied herself and went on, "Dr. Director I have reason to believe that it wasn't Shego."

"Oh?" Dr. Director asked. "And just what reason would that be, Ms. Possible? The extraction fits her profile."

"Yes, I'm sure it does, Ma'am. But it wasn't her." Kim's eyes were steady as she looked across the airwaves at the older woman.

The GJ agents exchanged looks.

Leaning forward and intertwining her fingers before her on the desk, the eye patched woman asked, "And why do you say that, Ms. Possible?"

As the teen struggled to figure out exactly what to say, her lover sighed, walked over, and plucked the Kimmunicator away from her.

"Because I was here two hours ago, Betty," the thief said sweetly into the device.

The brown haired woman's one good eye narrowed, "I see. And may I ask if the Possible family is alright?"

The pale woman cocked her head. "Betty, Betty. Come on. You know me. You think I'd stoop so low as to hurt Kimmie's family."

The GJ officer leaned back in her chair. "Frankly Shego, short of murder I tend to think that you would sink as low as you needed to get what you want."

The black haired woman snarled, "Listen up, Bets. They are fine. We're fine. We are all fine. How are you?" _God, I've always wanted to use that line_, Shego thought.

Imitating the thief's earlier sweet tone, the other woman shot back, "And you expect me to believe that?"

Shaking her head, the now ex-villainess just smiled. "Nope, but I expect that you'll believe that Kim wouldn't put her family in danger by letting me stay here."

"I see," Betty stated, "Now, would you please put Ms. Possible back on the line."

"Sure, Bets, anything for you," With that Shego tossed the Kimmunicator back to Kim.

"Ms. Possible, I'll repeat myself, is everything alright?"

The girl sighed then straightened her shoulders and looked Betty in the eye. "Yes, Dr. Director everything is alright. Shego is here by my invitation

"I see. And just how long has she been there?" the other woman asked.

"Since the night of her escape." The girl's expression gave away about what she was feeling.

Will Du spoke for the first time though he still stood at attention beside his boss's desk. "Ms. Possible, Aiding and Abetting a fugitive is a felony."

"Stuff it, Du," the black haired woman said loud enough to be heard over the device.

"Dr. Director," the hero went on as if her neither the agent nor lover hadn't spoken, "I'm aware of how serious this is, but there are some circumstances you're not aware of and I've been waiting to tell you till I had things sorted out."

For the first time the GJ Commanders raised an eyebrow, "Circumstances?"

_Yes! Got her!_ The teen thought, _That's the sign I've been looking for_. "Yes," Kim drawled, "like Shego joining Team Possible."

"Shego joining Team Possible?" the one eyed woman repeated her tongue rising to touch the top of her mouth.

Smiling and sitting down on the sofa the red head went on. "Yeah, she, ah, wants to trade up so to speak and join my team rather than Drakken's. So she's back in the hero game."

"Hey," the thief interjected, "Still a sidekick. You can be the hero. I just want to look good and kick ass."

"Quiet, you're not helping." Her lover shot her a look. Shego stuck her tongue out again.

"Ms. Possible, if I may?" The one eyed woman went on. She picked up a pen and tapped it on her desk. "We will have to discuss this further, but if you can prove to me that this is of your own free will and that Shego's services will be used to help the world, then we may be able to work something out. No promises, mind you, but I will say that I will not send a strike team to your house."

"I think that would be a good idea, Dr. Director," the teen agreed.

"Perhaps we can meet at the GJ offices?" Dr. Director asked trying very hard to give a friendly and reassuring smile.

Kim's smile was almost mocking. _Does she think I'm stupid?_

The girl shook her head, "Sorry, maybe some place a little more neutral first."

"Of course," the one eyed woman replied and leaned back in her chair again. "Say in four hours? Call me with the meeting place just before you go. That way the two of you can be assured that this is a meeting just to talk and not a trap."

The girl nodded "Four hours. I'll call you."

Dr. Director nodded and cut the connection.

Looking over at the agent she smiled "Agent Du?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Will replied still standing at attention.

"Shego and Kim working on our side is a very intriguing thought." She picked up the pen again and made a quick note on her desk calendar.

"As you say, Ma'am," Will agreed, though this time his face was showing just the faintest signs of resentment. He did not like the idea of his boss being intrigued by anything else than their little games.

Putting down the pen, Betty turned and ran a boot up the inside of Wills thigh finally resting it just under his crotch. "Do you have any idea how hot the idea gets me?"

Will shivered beside her chair, "Yes, Ma'am. We've played that game before."

Betty Director smiled her voice low and husky, "Go get your cheerleading outfit."


	10. Chapter 10

As normal, I don't own these characters. Disney does. I'm using them without permission.

Thanks again to LoveRobin for all her help. My style is improving I think thanks to her help. Any errors are still mine.

I hope everyone enjoys.

Chapter 10:

D-Day minus 6 Days

Dr. Anne Possible sat staring out the kitchen window her hands on the counter. She turned to watch the green woman enter the kitchen and tensed. Shaking her head she thought, _I have to stop doing this_. _It isn't like she has done anything to harm anyone since she has been here._

Shego strode to the counter and started to make coffee. Dressed in black jeans and a green tank top, the woman's moves were sure and graceful. Her hair was only about six inches long at the moment, giving her face a much more aggressive look then she liked. Long hair was more sensuous and suited her better in. Unfortunately, she had to have Kim shave it off on the second day she was at the Possibles' house so it would grow out evenly. Her body was almost recovered and once it was, it would be back to its regular length in a matter of days. Despite the fact that she was a complete pain in the ass, her stylist loved her.

She opened the freezer, took out the beans and then swiftly moved over to the grinder. Under its loud _whir_ she took a quick glimpse at the sitting redhead. _Nope, still hates me_, the thief thought. _At least she isn't glaring daggers at me today_. Shego glanced away before she was caught.

Once the dark liquid started to drip into the pot, Shego turned to the older woman and tried to give a nice friendly smile. At least she hoped it came off that way. She really had little practice at it lately.

She grabbed a mug from the cupboard, "Want a cup?"

Anne looked out the window and ignored the question, instead countering with, "Where's Kim?"

The smile still plastered on her face the thief answered, "Taking a nap."

Looking back at the other woman Ann sighed and then said, "Shego, can we please stop this?"

The girl frowned, "Okay… what are we stopping?"

The doctor got to her feet and walked over to the dark haired woman. "You tiptoeing around me trying not to make me mad and my trying to blame you for Kim being gay." Anne bit her lip and went on, "The first one is unfair to you. You have been a perfectly fine guest and I see the way you look at my daughter. The only person I have caught making 'cow eyes' that big was James when we were first dating. I know you love my daughter despite the fact that I have not heard you say it."

Shego grimaced, "Has Kimmie said anything about that?"

The redheaded woman shook her head, "No, but she does not have to. I do not know what is holding you back, Shego, but I know she would really like to hear those words from you."

The green-skinned woman's eyes narrowed her face falling as she wrapped her hands around her arms. "I know. I promise you, as soon as I can, I will. Will that work?"

"For now, but make it soon, please." For the first time the woman actually smiled at the thief. "And James is right. Kim being gay is no one's fault. It just is and I have to accept it."

Shego looked at her, "You're sure you're cool with that?"

The surgeon straightened her shoulders and nodded, "Yes, I am."

The thief nodded and picked up a coffee cup. "Two sugars, right?"

Anne smiled again. "You have been paying attention."

The pale-skinned girl poured the coffee, added two sugars, and handed it to the Doctor. "Yeah. I'm trying. I'm not going anywhere and I think I should at least to get to know you."

"Not going anywhere?"

Shego smirked, "I'm not going to hide upstairs all my life, Doc, but I'm not leaving Kim's life. There is a lot we have to work out, but I'm here to stay."

Anne took a seat as the thief moved back to fill her own cup. The green skinned woman leaned against the counter and watched the older woman as she took a sip.

Putting the cup down on the counter, the pale-skinned girl said, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Dr. Possible cocked her head to the side and then nodded. The green skinned woman was trying so hard to be polite and meeting her half way was the least she could do.

The thief took a breath. "Why did you take it so hard? Was it me?"

Kim's Mother shook her head, "No, Shego. That was a shock, but that really is not it."

The younger woman picked up her cup and took sip. She waited. The silence lasted for several seconds. Anne finally took a deep breath and went on. "I want Kimmie to be happy. I want her life to be easy and for her to be safe, even though I know what she is and what she does. She will always be doing things that are insanely dangerous. I cannot control that, but I do wish her life was safer."

Shego nodded, "I want her safe too you know."

Anne's smile turned rueful as she leaned back in her chair, "Yes, but you will be by her side. Like most parents I have to watch from the sidelines. Kim being gay will just make her life harder. She tries to lead a normal life outside of her missions, but she is a celebrity despite what she thinks. The press will be very hard for her to deal with. And to be honest I have a far more selfish reason."

The pale woman slinked over to the table and sat down catty corner to Anne. "And what's that?"

The Doctor's eyes turned wishful. "Grandkids, I've always wanted grand children. Knowing that Kim won't be having kids was a blow. I was not able to face it at first." Anne had lowered her eyes to the table during this revelation. She looked up to see the green-skinned woman shaking her head as if in pain.

"What?" Anne asked her voice growing chilly.

"Mrs. Doctor Possible, Anne, while it is a little premature, this is the twenty-first century. If you want grandkids, assuming that's something Pumpkin wants too, you'll have them."

The red-headed doctor ooked very cross sure that the woman was mocking her. The laughter, however, she could clearly see in Shego's eyes was not mean spirited or cruel. She seemed to be honestly amused. The surgeon relaxed a bit.

The thief put her hand on top of Kim's mother's, "Anne, I know three super villains and two superheroes that have enough knowledge of genetics to make it happen. The kids would even be biologically our own. Or there are always the more conventional approaches, like sperm banks and adoption." She leaned back, "Besides, as it happens I want rug rats too."

"You do?" Anne asked the black-haired thief as she rubbed her chin. This was not something she expected to hear out of the woman given her reputation.

"Yep. Always have." Now it was Shego who looked wistful, "At least two, or maybe three. Kim and I haven't talked about it, but I really hope she feels the same."

This whole conversation was coming as a shock to Anne, especially since Kim and her former enemy had just started dating. _Of course I did bring it up_.

Before she could say anything else, her husband walked into the kitchen carrying the morning paper and asked, "Grandkids? Not too soon I hope. Kimmie-cub really needs to finish High School and then College." He kissed his wife and set down across from her. "Besides, I don't think Kim is ready to settle down and give us any grandkids just yet." He unfolded the paper and began to read, but stopped as he heard Shego mumble something.

He looked at her over the paper, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

Shego actually blushed as she realized she had spoken aloud. She huffed, "I said that I figured I'd be the one having the kids actually."

Clearly interested, James asked, "But what about your powers?"

The black-haired girl shrugged. "They shouldn't interfere with me baring kids actually. My ovaries still work and I had my eggs looked at to make sure it was possible. The doctors I've consulted actually think my healing factor may be very helpful during and after childbirth."

Anne scrunched her eyes just a bit and really looked at the other woman. "You've thought this through. You're really serious about having kids someday."

Shego stood up and refilled her coffee cup, "What? I can't have a maternal instinct? Yah, I'm serious. And I think Kimmie and I would have beautiful babies."

Neither Dr. Possible could deny that one.

Taking deep breath, she sat back down "But like I said, this is really a long time off. No worries of Kim knocking me up just now." She grinned at the two Doctors Possible. Anne was clearly taken aback by this revelation. James just looked amused.

Then the pale woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, eyes slightly downcast. In a rather strangled voice she asked, "I, ah, need your help. It's Kimmie. She's been so down since that last mission. I've tried to cheer her up but it I can't figure out what to do." Shego frowned and then frowned, looking up at the two adults. _God, I hate this part_. _I must sound so fucking weak_.

Anne and James looked at each other. During the past eight days, Shego had been helpful and hadn't refused any assistance that people had offered. They had not, however, seen her ask for anything from anyone. Even Kim. This was not something they expected the thief to say. Though they did not understand why, they both recognized that this was incredibly hard for her to do.

Kim's father put down the paper and spoke first, "Shego, I don't think you understand something about our daughter. There are some things that the Girl Who Can Do Anything almost cannot bring herself to do. You see… ." He looked helplessly at his wife as he tried to find the right words.

His wife nodded and placed a hand on the other woman's arm, "What James is trying to say is that our daughter does not handle difficult things very well."

"That's it exactly, dear. Kimmie-cub just is not good with difficult stuff." He nodded to Shego as if this made perfect sense.

The pale-skinned woman looked back and forth between the two people thinking they had gone mad or something, "What the hell are you talking about? She saves the world all the time. She fights me to a standstill, and that takes some doing. What do you mean she doesn't handle difficult stuff?"

The older man looked at his wife and raised his hands to her, "Do you want to take this or shall I?"

Anne leaned back and smiled, "You started this."

Looking resigned James turned back to his daughter's girlfriend. "Shego, none of those things are difficult."

"Hey, fighting me _is_ hard!" The thief looked indignant at the suggestion that she wasn't so tough.

"Yes, for anyone else but Kim you would be right," he went on, trying not to chuckle at the green-skinned woman's reaction. "Kim handles those sorts of situations well. Action ought to have been her middle name. But when it comes to hurting people emotionally, she has a very difficult time choosing to do so."

"And she blames herself whenever she does," the surgeon agreed. She stood, moved over to the counter, and picked up the coffee pot. "Care for a refill?"

Shego glanced at her. "Ah, yeah, sure." Turning back to James she said, "But she never tries to hurt people. Princess is so concerned about saving them that it is kinda nauseating sometimes."

James looked her straight in the eye. "Shego, my daughter chooses to hurt people all the time. Physically she has beaten up who knows how many people including, I might add, you. When she's doing that, however, it is not the same thing as hurting a friend's feelings. I hate to say it but in many ways people aren't quite real to Kim."

The dark-haired woman stood up her hands on the table and leaning forward as her gaze snapped back and forth between the adults, "What are you saying? Your daughter's not psychotic."

Anne sighed, resuming her place, "Sit back down. Neither of us is saying that."

Shego's body relaxed just a bit as she sat back down, her expression wary as if expecting the Possibles to grow extra limbs and attack her. "Okay. Go on."

Mr. Dr. Possible shook his head. "Kim isn't psychotic, but she sees things in black and white: Villains and heroes; innocent and guilty; friend or foe. I am sure she is already trying to get you to give back all the money you stole."

The thief grimaced. "Yeah, we've had a talk or two about that."

"And you will have a lot more before things settle down, I'm sure. She's doing that because she thinks it is 'wrong' to steal, isn't she?" James picked up the paper. Without waiting for the woman to answer he went on, "Not that I disagree with her. It is just another example of how rigidly she defines the world. Shego, Kim does not really see the people she fights as individual persons. It isn't until things calm down that she starts to really realize that the people she fights or protects have lives that she might have endangered if something went wrong. I honestly think that if she saw them as individuals while on her missions that she would not be able to save anyone. She would be too terrified that they would get hurt. So she creates an emotional distance from them by having a very black and white view of the world helps."

He studied the thief for a moment trying to assess if she was following him. "One of the big reasons she is so modest is that for her, what she did really is not a big deal, and suddenly there are these actual persons thanking her. She uses the modesty to retreat from that because she gets overwhelmed."

"Okay," the dark haired woman said, "Assuming I buy this, what is this stuff about Kimmie hurting people?"

"Shego," Anne replied, "I do not think you quite understand. Kim can fight all sorts of henchmen and villains, because they are "henchmen" and "villains." If she let herself think of them as actual individuals she couldn't bring herself to hurt them. And they do get hurt. So, since to her they are not _people_ she never actually hurts _anyone_. They are things standing in the way of her mission, and that is all."

The young woman nodded, "Okay that I can understand. Sort of like how the military teaches you to not see the enemy as someone who might be a father or mother. Those details get in the way."

Kim's father nodded, "I think you have the idea. So with that in mind think about what happens when she actually has to hurt someone she sees as a person like Ron or you. In your case she was so panicked she had caused you harm she broke how many laws to get you out of the hospital? She then hid you here, and was willing to actually come out of the closet in order to protect you. She will go to almost any length to protect the people she cares about. Oddly, for the girl who wants to save the world, most of the time there are not very many people in it except for you and a few others."

Anne picked it up from there. "One of the reasons I believe she is in love with you - and not some high school crush - is because you stopped being her 'enemy' a long time ago. You have been a real person to her for quite some time. She cares so much about _you,_ she was willing to admit to trying to kill you just so she could be in jail with you. Now, while I think that is a little extreme, it does show you what lengths she is willing to go."

Shego looked shocked. "That was real? I thought I that was a hallucination from the morphine."

The suregeon closed her eyes and took her husband's hand. "That was very real, Shego. She was terrified someone would hurt you. She was even more terrified that she had hurt you."

The thief bit her lip and then said, "Oh."

"'Oh' is right," Kim's rocket scientist father agreed. "Now she's known Ron since kindergarten. He has been her best friend and support even when all the other kids were just 'bullies' to her. She loves him. She just is not _in_ love with him. Since she to hurt him, she blames herself and does not know how to deal with it."

Shego nodded, "Doy, I get it. Now it makes a whole lot more sense. So, any suggestions on getting her out of her funk?"

Kim's mother answered that one, "What normally happens is something snaps her out of it. Usually the next mission comes along and she gets her focus back. In this case, however, she has turned down at least one mission in the last four days, so that will not help. I do not think she plans on going on more until she figures out how to handle your legal status."

The black-haired thief slumped in her chair putting her hands up imploringly, "So if that won't work, any other bright ideas?"

"The only other thing I have seen that brings her out is if she has to focus on someone she cares about. If she sees a friend who needs her, really needs her not just wants to have her around, she will come out of it." Anne put her hand on the thief's shoulder, "So, do you have any suggestions?"

Shego gulped and bit her lip. Why _the hell can't this be easy? Just taking her away would be so much simpler._ "Yeah, actually I do have one suggestion that might fit. There is something I need to show Kim." Looking up at Anne she went on, "It relates to what we were talking about earlier."

James raised an eyebrow, "Not the grandkids I hope. Well, let us hear it? Anything that will help Kimmie-cub get her groove back is worth considering."

The yonger woman just looked at him, "'Groove back'?"

Kim's father creased is eyebrows together, "You kids don't say 'groove back' these days?"

The pale skin woman shuddered, "No, actually we don't."

Anne hid her laughter behind her hand as her husband digested this news. A few seconds later he shrugged and went on, "Well, whatever it is you say. I think you get the idea."

"Yep," Shego replied.

James took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I am all ears. What is it?"

The pale girl visibly braced herself, "I think I can help if I took Kimmie for a little trip."

Anne got up for a second and went to get a glass of water using the time to collect her thoughts. "I take it you do not mean to an amusement park or the movies?"

Shego straightened in her chair. "No, not like that. We'd be gone about three days. I can't take a plane right now, so we would have to drive and it is about nine hours each way."

Kim's father nodded slowly, not in agreement but to signal he understood what the woman was saying. "Just where would you be going?"

"Missouri," the thief replied looking down at the table. _Damn it they are going to say "No."_

Kim's father frowned, "And just what is in Missouri you want to show Kim?"

Shego closed her eyes, "I… I can't tell you that."

The brown-haired man's frowned deepened, "You can't tell us that?"

The girl's knuckles were white as she held her hands together, "I can only tell Princess that when we get there. You see, there is something I have to tell her, but I can't tell her here. Just where we would be going." She was visibly trembling, "I know this doesn't make any sense right now, but it will after the trip. So, please let me take her."

The scientist started to shake his head, "Shego, I don't see how we can agree to this." He was going to go on but he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.

"James, that's enough," she said quietly then looked at the dark-haired woman, her face full-on concern. "May I ask you a question?" she said to the thief echoing the words Shego had spoken earlier.

_Damn it. How can two people make me feel like this? Jesus, I'm supposed to be the tough girl and I'm scared of what two people I barely know will say. Doy, scratch that. They are Kimmie's parents; of course they make you feel like this._ Out loud the woman said, "Go ahead."

"When was the last time you asked anyone for permission?"

The pale girl's body stopped shaking and she raised her eyes to meet Kim's parents. _Well, that wasn't what I was expecting_. "I don't know." She bit her lip. "Maybe six years ago. I generally don't have to."

Kim's mother nodded. _That fits_, she thought. "Alright. You can take her."

"Anne!" her husband objected as he turned to her.

"Hush, it will be alright," she soothed. "Shego please go tell Kimmie-cub about your trip." She didn't look at her husband until the thief beat a hurried retreat from the room.

Kim's father stepped close to his wife and shook his head, "Okay, why?" His voice was flat and even, which was a sure sign he was very angry.

"I did more checking into her life then you have I guess. I know what is in Missouri," his wife responded. "And they both need this." She kissed her husband then whispered in his ear. She watched the anger drain out of his system.

"Really?" he asked.

Anne nodded. "Yes, and I think it will do them both good. So, will you trust me on this?"

James Possible took his wife in his arms. "Of course I will. Every time I've done so it has worked out. Though I have been meaning to ask for years; how did you get so wise?"

She rested her forehead against his, "I do not know, but anything is possible for a Possible." She kissed him again.

Shego hurried up the stairs and on up to the attic where Kim's room was. She entered only to find her girlfriend still asleep, mouth open, drooling on her pillow.

_I'll give Princess one thing, when she sleeps she sleeps. I hope she doesn't always drool like that though. Ick_.

She shook the girl's shoulder, "Pumpkin? Come on, wake up."

No response.

The green skinned woman shook her a little harder, "Princess, wake up."

The redhead muttered, "Not now, Mom. Five more minutes." She tried to roll over.

Holding her shoulder in place the thief said louder, "Kimmie, it's not your mom. It's me, Shego. Your girlfriend."

The redhead's response was to smile in her half-awake state, "Mmmmmm, Shego yummy. Five more minutes."

The older girl lay down beside Kim and whispered in the teen's ear, "I'm naked."

With that the heroe's eyes flew open and she sat up in the bed. "What?!" She looked around, then realized a fully clothed Shego was lying beside her laughing.

The thief smirked, "Got you, Princess."

"Ohhhh, you!" Kim grabbed a pillow, stood up and hit her over the head with it. For the next few minutes the upstairs of the Possible household was filled with the sounds of the two girls' laughter mixed with the occasional _Oof_ as a pillow collided with a body. Eventually the two women were laughing so hard the fight ended without a clear winner.

A breathless Shego collapsed on Kim's bed, "Pumpkin, can we talk about something? Now that I'm done beating your ass, that is."

The redhead was breathing hard but still standing, "You beat my ass? You're the one who fell down first."

Shego grinned and leg swiped Kim down on top of her, "Fine, Princess, now we are both done." She gathered Kim up in her arms, "Happy?"

The teen kissed her, "Never happier." For the next few minutes both women did their best to make the other as breathless as possible.

The thief eventually started to disentangle from the girl, "Kimmie, mmmm, please, I have... stop that. To ask you something." She pried herself just far enough out of Kim's reach so that the girl would have to stop trying to make out with her.

"Meany," the teen said, her eyes starting to go wide and her lip quivering.

Shego kissed her again quickly, best not to let the puppy dog pout of Kim's get underway. How the girl developed a weapon that dangerous she didn't know and really didn't want to find out. Even if she could duplicate it, it was way too girly for the thief's taste.

Pulling back again, the thief covered her eyes to ward off a repeat performance. "Okay, that's it. No more kisses until you hear me out."

"Meany," the teen said again trying to pry the older woman's fingers away from her eyes.

"Kimmie, stop, I'll start laughing again," the older woman begged, "and my sides hurt too much. Please, stop, okay?"

Kim huffed, "Fine. I'll stop. But don't think I won't remember this."

Shego shook her head, "Oh, I'm sure you won't let me forget. Now can we move on?"

Kim rolled over on her stomach and put her head in her upraised hands, "Shoot."

The green woman hesitated and slowly lowered her hands. _No sign of that pout._ _And people call me evil_. "Okay, I was hoping you might like to go on a trip."

Kim cocked her head at the older girl, "Spankin, but aren't we supposed to be hiding you from, like, all the law enforcement in the world?"

Shego nodded, "Yeah, but it will be by car and I won't even speed so I don't think it will be a problem." _Much_.

The redhead snorted, "Yeah, like that is so going to happen. Do you even know what a speed limit is?"

"Hey," the thief snapped back, "I passed my driving test. Do you want to go or not?"

Kim shook her head, "Baby, my parents will never agree to us go anywhere right now." She felt the other girl's hand run up her thigh.

"Actually, Kimmie, they already have."

The teen lowered her eyes and looked through her lashes at her girlfriend, "My parents agreed to let you take me on a trip?"

Shego grinned, "Yep."

The teen stared intensely looking for any sign that this was a joke, "My parents, downstairs, won't even let us share the same room, are letting you take me on a trip?"

Entwining her fingers with the redhead, the pale green woman pulled the teen to her, "I asked and they said, 'Yes.' If we leave this afternoon, we can get to Kansas City tonight. The barbeque is great there. You like barbeque right? I am not going to be the sidekick for anyone so uncivilized as to not like barbeque."

Kim giggled, "Yes, I like barbeque and even if I didn't, I'd learn. Fair?"

"Fair."

Kissing the older woman again, "So, where are we going?"

Returning the kiss bitting the teen's lower lip, "Missouri."

Moving to nibble Shego's ear, Kim whispered, "What's in Missouri?"

The older woman pulled back to look the hero in the eyes, "Tomorrow, Princess. You'll find out tomorrow. I can't tell you till then. Promise me you won't ask."

The redhead started to pout.

"Kimmie!" Shego barked. "I'm serious, please don't ask me. I'll tell you when we get there." Her tone softened. "This is really important, okay?"

Kim nodded, "Okay, baby. I promise."

Later that afternoon Shego slipped out and returned with a rental car. _Thank goodness for false IDs and bribes, _she thought.The green 2010 Jaguar XK purred as it pulled into the driveway. She got out and went to get Kim and her bags. Not that she had much that wasn't loaned to her by the girl. Shopping was really hard when you were confined to a bedroom for a week.

While she was out Kim had placed three phone calls. The first was to Wade, "Hey, Wade. What's up?"

Wade was sitting in front of his keyboard typing away as normal. He smiled when he saw her. His friend had passed up two missions in the previous four days, and that was not like her. Even though she said she was sick, it was kind of strange. Normally she did not let that get to her.

"Kim! Great to see you," he exclaimed and grabbed up a coke. Popping the tab he said, "You feeling better?"

"Ah, yeah, Wade. I'm feeling great." Her words came across a little hesitant and she looked away from the Kimmunicator.

Wade's eyes narrowed, "You sure? You don't sound okay."

Kim nodded. "I'm okay. Listen, I've got a family reunion to go to out of state. I should be back in a few days."

The boy smiled and took a drink, "Oh, well, I hope you have fun. I'll call you if there is any trouble."

Kim's head snapped back to look at the device, "No! I mean, no. I promised my Mom that I'd spend the time with my family. She almost never asks, so I really can't turn her down. You can spare me a few days, 'kay?"

Wade's head leaned closer to the screen, "Well, okay, Kim if you're sure. I mean, your parents never ask that sort of thing."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure. I really have to. Oh, and please don't call Ron about any missions? We don't want a repeat of the last disaster."

Wade held up his hands, "Hey, last thing I want to see is Ron shooting his pants into the air on national TV again." The boy shivered. "No recruiting him even for a little old lady crossing the street."

The redhead smiled, "Thanks, Wade. I'll call you when I get back."

The boy nodded, "See ya, Kim. Hope you have fun." He cut the link

Kim sagged; she really hated misleading her friend. _One down._

Ron's face appeared next his smiling lighting up as he saw his girlfriend. "KP! You feel better?"

Kim forced herself to return the smile, "Yeah, much better Ron. Sorry I've been under the weather these last few days."

Ron slicked back his hair in an attempt to look suave. "Say no more. The Ron Man will be over right away to greet you in person. You want me to pick up some nacos on the way?"

The redhead heard Rufus shouting in the background, "Nacos! Nacos!"

Kim shook her head and leaned her butt against her dresser, "I wish I could Ron, but I'm going to be gone for a few days."

Ron's face fell, "Gone! But KP, you just got well. I haven't seen you in days," remembering that he was supposed to be trying to impress her he brought his voice back under control, "and that is way longer than I want to be separated from my lady."

The hero look as sad as she could without engaging the puppy dog pout, "I'm sorry, Ron, but GJ asked me to take care of something and I'll be out of touch. I'll make it up to you when I get back."

This time Ron looked really confused, "What do you mean they want you to take care of something? They want Team Possible don't they? And that is clearly you and me?"

"And me," chirped Rufus.

Ron closed his eyes and nodded firmly, "And Rufus. You can't go anywhere without us."

The redhead sighed dramatically, "I know, I know, and I wouldn't leave you here but it is an undercover assignment and you, well, you don't do so good on those."

Ron shook his head and vehemently denied that, "No way, KP, that last time was not my fault."

Kim just looked at him and gave a half frown, "Ron, you got into an argument about Snowman Hank with one of Dementor's henchmen. We were almost killed by his exploding sauerkraut bombs because you wouldn't shut up and we got caught."

The blond teen looked petulant, "Hey, he was wrong. In Episode 32 it clearly states that… ."

Kim put the Kimmunicator down for a few seconds while her friend rambled. Finally there was silence on the other end of the airwaves.

"Hey, Kim? Kim? You there?"

Moving over to sit on her bed, Kim picked it back up, "Sorry, Ron, my Mom said something to me. Just stop giving me a hard time. Please? We both know that this isn't your strength. I'll make sure Wade calls you if I need you."

Ron clenched his jaw when he saw Kim was not going to give in. "Okay, but I don't like this."

Kim smiled. _At least some things don't change_. "Yeah, I know. Neither do I. Look, I have to go. Plane to catch. I'll call in a few days when I'm back in town."

The boy just sounded depressed, "Okay, KP. I love you."

Kim bit her lip, "See you soon, Ron

With that she said good-bye and lay down on her bed. _I don't know what's worse, deceiving Ron or the fact that it was a lot less hard than thought it would be_.

The third phone call was at least one she was happy to make.

As soon as her voice came over the phone Kim was greeted with a happy squeal, "Hey girlfriend!"

"Hey, Monique. You back in town yet?" Kim rolled onto her stomach as she talked to her friend.

"Nah, Mom wants to stay another week in LA. TMFF, girl. You're missing a great time." The black girl's voice crackled with energy.

"You love it I take it?" The smile on Kim's lips was genuine.

"You had better believe it. Fashion, boys, dancing, boys, the beach, oh and did I mention the boys? I think I'm in love with whoever came up with surfing."

Kim looked up at a picture of her and Monique on her dresser taken about a month before prom. "Mo, you don't surf."

The other girl laughed into the phone, "Who cares, girl? I am just saying my eyes owe him one. So, what's the call for?"

Kim shook her head, "Nothing, Mo. I just wanted to check in. I have a mission thing for a couple of days. Can you do me a favor? It is undercover." Kim shrugged even though she knew her friend couldn't see it.

Fortunately, her fashion savvy friend didn't have to, "Exploding sauerkraut bombs, got it. Don't worry, I'll check up on Ron while you're gone."

Kim grinned and played with the cord as she talked, "Great! I knew you'd understand. I'll be back in a few days. Enjoy the surfers Monique."

"Wish you were here to enjoy them with me, Kim. Bye."

Kim shook her head. _At least I enjoyed that call_. Hearing the sound of a sports car parking in the driveway, Kim grabbed her overnight bag and trotted downstairs.

Arriving on the front step, she saw her father and Shego talking.

James was looking very sternly down at the green skinned woman with his arms across his chest. "Now, we understand each other right?"

Shego nodded trying to look as harmless as anyone with green skin and a feral demeanor can, arms held up placating, "Anything happens to Kimmie: rocket; orbit; heart of the sun. Got it. She'll be fine."

Kim stared at her. Her love seemed to be taking her father's threats seriously.

James nodded, "Good." Inside he smiled. _This is as much fun to do to a girlfriend as it is to a boyfriend_.

Peering around Kim's father, the thief looked at the redhead, "Ready?"

Kim practically skipped over to Shego and took her arm, "Yes." She gave her father a kiss. "I'll be fine, Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her, "I know you will be. I am just sorry your mother had to go to work and could not be here to see you off. We love you very much." With one last glare at Shego for good measure, he said his good-byes.

As they turned to head for the car, the pale woman said _sotto voice_, "Thanks for the save, Pumpkin."

Kim took her arm again and whispered, "Anytime, baby." The thief shivered.

Once they were strapped in, the teen looked at her girlfriend and asked, "So, what's next?"

Shego nodded firmly, "Barbeque."

____________________________________________________________________________

And what barbeque it was; pulled pork sandwiches on white bread with a vinegar sauce. Shego smiled, "I don't care what anyone says. I love KC barbeque the most." She took another bite of her sandwich.

The teen replied something that she couldn't quite make out given that her face was stuffed with pork. The dark haired woman took another bite and swallowed. "What was that pumpkin?"

Kim gulped down the food in her mouth, "I said 'This is amazing!'"

Shego smirked, "Funny I thought you said, 'biff ist ammshsing." The redhead stuck her tongue out at her and laughed.

Shego grinned and went back to eating.

Afterwards they went to a small private hotel off of Highway 24 just east of the city. Outside it looked like a rundown nineteen-fifties motel. The brick façade needed to be cleaned, the parking lot could use a new coat of asphalt, and the manager's office was filthy.

Kim scrunched up her face as Shego grabbed the keys to their rooms. "Baby, why are we staying in Hotel d'Crap?"

The thief winked, "Don't judge a book by its cover Princess." She sped off down the hallway through the center of the building that lead to the back part of the motel. Amazingly, this part was very neat. The grass was cut, the paint bright, and there was a very large if not Olympic sized pool.

Shego unlocked the door to her room, "Come on in. I booked us adjoining suites."

The inside was beautiful. A fifty-two inch plasma screen hung on the wall in the pale-skinned woman's suite's living room. The walls were actual plaster with several paintings of original art. Kim shot a look in the bathroom and saw the Jacuzzi tub and marble walk-in shower. Another quick glance into the bedroom and Kim saw the green satin sheets on the ebony framed bed were already turned down.

Turning back to her girlfriend the hero said, "Okay, what gives?"

Shego just looked smug, "Villain hang out, Pumpkin; shitty on the outside, great on the inside. Keeps the tourists away."

The thief strode over to the mini-bar and got out a coke, "You want something?" Her hips swayed as she moved.

Before she could turn around she felt Kim's arms wrapping around her neck and the girl's teeth grazing her neck. A very breathy voice purred in the black-haired woman's ear, "You."

Shego moaned and her knees felt week. She had been living under the same roof as the teen for the last week and a half. The most they had done was make out and some petting. As she felt Kim's hands begin to move up from her stomach to cup the underside of her breasts she gasped. _Okay, a lot of making out and some very heavy petting. God, she learns quickly_.

Whimpering as her body sagged against her teenage girlfriend's the thief gasped out, "Kimmie, we promised…"

She felt the other girl's hands stop though the mouth continued to nuzzle, "Baby, you know how much I want this? I love you and I want to be with you. In every way."

Shego turned around and cupped her face, "And I want it too. Boy do I want it."

Kim kissed her, "Then why?"

The older woman bit her black lips and tried to calm her racing heart. _Doy, a few kisses and a little groping and I'm panting for her. This is about to get so out of control._

She pushed herself away and held the other girl at arm's length. "Because we promised your parents. They took a real chance trusting us with this trip and I don't want to screw it up. I'm sorry, really sorry, but we just can't make love here."

The redhead's cheeks were flushed as she looked at the woman keeping their bodies separate. _Damn it. Why does she have to be right?_ A look that the thief recognized as her "mission face" came over her.

"Shego, let's get one thing straight."

Shego grimaced knowing that the teen was throwing her own words back in her face. She made sure to keep some distance between their bodies. _Fuck, I only have so much self-control_.

The girl raised her hands and gently pried the older woman's hands from her arms. She then took one step back. "When we get home I am not sleeping on the couch anymore. You and I are going to be sleeping together in my room. I am going to take you to my bed and I am going to make you scream. Right after I get my parents to agree to take my brothers out of the house."

Shego was breathing hard again. "And just how do you plan on that?"

The teen smirked, "Anything is possible for a Possible." She then turned and walked into her own suite.

Kim lay on the bed for a bit until she heard the water running in the other girl's bathroom. She got up, opened the door, and listened. At first there was just the sound of the water running, then a low moaning followed by higher pitched gasps. Finally, she heard a long keening scream coming from the bathroom.

_Well, that's not a scream of pain. _Her grin was almost feral._ And I think Shego has an excellent idea_. The redhead turned and went to take her own shower.

Sometime around midnight, Shego felt the covers being pulled back and a body slide in behind her. She heard a soft, "I love you, baby," as Kim put her arms around her and went to sleep. The pale woman drifted off again just afterward. When she woke up, she never felt more rested in her life.

Around eight in the morning they were speeding down highway 24, Cruxshadow's _Dreamcypher_ ringing out on the stereo system as they sped across the hilly farmland.

Shego sniffed as the upbeat synth and drum beat of the song "Birthday" blared, "_Ethernaut _is still better."

Kim was looking out the window at a field full of even rows of corn. She turned and kissed her love on the cheek. "You say that just because 'Winter Born' rocks so hard."

The thief tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "I don't see you disagreeing."

The teen laughed and began bouncing in her seat just to annoy the older girl a bit, "Oh, yeah, 'Winter Born' is incredible, but Rachel's violin gets lost in all the synthesizer tracks on the album. Johanna's is just better on _Dreamcypher_."

Shego shot a glance at the teen bouncing beside her and scowled, "If I agree with you will you stop the bouncing? It's fucking annoying, Princess."

The redhead laughed and hugged the pale girl's arm, "I'll behave as long as you agree with my point about the violin."

Rolling her head back the thief acknowledged, "Okay, I give Pumpkin. You're right about the violin."

The teen hugged Shego's arm tighter, "Spankin."

Shego put her arm around the younger woman, "But _Ethernaut _is still the better album."

Kim dropped her arm and shot her a dirty look, "Hey!"

They argued about music for the rest of that morning's trip.

By ten they were driving into a small town. Kim thought the drive had been pretty; going though rolling hills and farms. Shego found it boring. She'd done it enough after all.

Finally, they arrived at Moberly, a small town of about ten thousand people. Coming in from the west it was clear the place had seen better days. The narrow streets needed repair and many of the buildings were run down. Still, as they passed though several neighborhoods where Kim saw neatly attended lawns and some very large homes, so things could not be all bad. If not for the heat starting to climb into the nineties it would be a good day to go out and take a walk.

"So, why here?" the redhead asked as she gawked at yet another house build in the nineteen-thirties. She was dressed casually, jeans and a pink T-shirt.

Shego just drove on thought the hilly streets. She was wearing a large green hat with a black band, black slacks and a green blouse. Her eyes were concealed behind very large black sunglasses with green rims. "I was born here."

Kim drew back a bit as she turned to look at the other woman. "Here? In this, ah, place."

Shego smirked, "You were going to say, 'hick town,' Pumpkin. And yeah I was born in this hick town."

The teen's brow furled. "But what about Go City?"

The pale woman's eyes did not leave the road. "My Dad was an engineer at DuPont. He got transferred to Go City when the plant closed down. We moved when I was six."

Kim just nodded. She had always assumed that the thief was a city girl. "So, can we see your old house?"

Shego grimaced, "No can do on the house. They put a road to the middle school over it about fifteen years ago. It went through the pasture and garden too."

The hero could not picture it, "You had a pasture and a garden? Like with horses and stuff?"

Shego shot her an angry look, "Yeah with horses and stuff. What? I don't look like a girl who would like horses?"

Kim put her hand on Shego's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It is just that I've always seen you as so sophisticated. I just didn't picture this is all."

The thief nodded and relaxed a bit, "It is okay, Pumpkin. One of the reasons I live the lifestyle I do is because I want to forget this dump."

Kim frowned as they passed through the half empty downtown with its brick buildings and signs from the seventies. "You weren't happy here?"

The dark haired woman closed her eyes for a second as they stopped at a red light. "Nah, Pumpkin. That's just it. I was happy here. It is just easier not to remember that."

The hero drew back and looked at the other woman's profile, "Why in the world would you want to do that?"

The light turned green and they started forward again, "Kimmie, when you aren't happy with your life it is a hell of a lot easier to try to lose yourself in sensation than remember a time you can't go back to."

Silence dragged on for a few minutes. Finally as they passed out of the downtown into a newer, but seedier area of metal garage buildings and white stucco liquor stores, Kim asked, "So, are we staying here tonight?"

The older woman shook her head, "I have a safe house in Columbia. It is about forty miles south of here. Hego was really stupid and mentioned that our family was from here in one interview. Thankfully he didn't use any names, but too many people know about it for me to have anything closer."

By now they headed out towards Highway 63 which went North and South across the state. On their right was a section of two story houses mostly from the nineteen-twenties and thirties in shades of white, pastel pink, and green. There were people out attending to their yards and talking to their neighbors. Everything looked a little weather beaten.

On their left they passed an old three room brick farm house and a small pond in a large field. As they came over the hill, Kim spotted the local cemetery. Unlike the rest of the town it was very well kept. The older sections were shaded by oaks and walnut trees. The teen could see a new section farther off without any trees but fancier stones. Without saying a word, Shego turned left into the cemetery and drove into the older part. The passed from asphalt onto gravel roads as they slowly drove past the graves. Two minutes later they pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

Kim quickly followed as her girlfriend marched up the hill. From the back the redhead could see that the taller woman's back was stiff and tight. The grace that marked her step was gone. Clearly whatever they were going to see, part of Shego did not want to be here.

They strode up the hill and finally stepped into a family plot. It contained eleven graves going back as far as the eighteen-hundreds and there was room for at least one more. Shego stopped in front of the eleventh grave. It read, "Elsbeth Wentworth, Beloved Wife and Mother, Born March 3rd 1963, died July 17th 2003". Below that "I'm sorry," was burned into the stone. Shego stood before it and said, "Hi, Mom."

Kim stood behind her looking from the grave to the woman she loved. As they had driven into the cemetery she had suspected that whatever was here was deeply personal, but this was way beyond her expectations.

The pale woman went on in the same tone she would use to talk to anyone across a dinner table, "Mom, this is Kimmie. I know she's the first person I've taken to meet you. You'd liked her. She's what you wanted me to be Mom; a hero. She saves lives. I think in a lot of ways she's saved mine. Without her I'd have given in to the despair I felt the first few years after you died."

The older woman went to the tombstone, kissed her fingers and laid them above her mother's name. "She's with me today because I need to break my promise. I know what I said to you, but I can't anymore. You wouldn't have wanted it anyway, but I had to come here and tell your first. Tell you that I finally figured things out."

The redhead stepped forward and put her hand on her love's shoulder. Shego raised her own across her chest to cover it. Then she turned to the teen, "Princess, my mother died of cancer six years ago now. At the time I thought I had killed her."

Kim started to protest, but the green-skinned woman shushed her and went on, "You see. I thought I'd caused it. When I was little, just after the accident I couldn't control my powers very well. When my Mom got sick I was fourteen. I knew radiation could cause cancer. Needing to blame something I blamed the only thing that seemed to make sense: me."

Shego gaze grew cold. "I was in Team Go by then, though it was really just me and Hego since the others were too young. What was ironic was that despite our powers we couldn't do anything."

The teen stepped forward to take Shego into her arms, but the older woman stepped back. Kim saw that she was trembling. The black-haired woman removed her sunglasses to wipe her eyes. She looked back at the redhead. "Sorry. If I break down now, I won't be able to go on, and I need to finish this, Princess. Please?"

The teen nodded not sure what else she could do.

The pale-skinned woman stood there for a second just looking into Kim's eyes. Then she looked down. "It was really hard growing up after the comet strike. Green skin makes you stand out, you know. I thought everyone hated me. The kids at school were horrid, but in some ways my family was worse. Hego and I were so competitive. I had to do everything better than he did. Yeah, he's a jerk, but I was just as bad

"The worst thing was that my family had to change our name. Dad thought it best to spare our grandparents all the publicity and intrusion of having super-powered kids visiting them. Not to mention the little problems of villains taking hostages. We stopped being Wentworths. We changed neighborhoods. Dad changed his job. We had to go to private schools where we could be hidden to some extent until we were older. It felt like we were being cast out of our family. Shunned. I now that wasn't what Dad wanted, but when you're ten, you think the weirdest stuff. When you're ten and green, you have reason to, even if the reasons aren't right.

"When Mom got sick, things got really bad. Dad was so worried that someone would come and try to use her against us. We hid her in Go Tower so no one could find out. He thought if we were seen visiting her in a normal cancer center, one of our enemies would have attacked her to get to us. We were fucking superheroes and we couldn't even take her to a real hospital."

Shego turned back to the grave and put her hand on her mother's tombstone. "When I was growing up the only person who made it okay was my mother. I wish you had known her, Kim. She was everything I wanted to be: tough minded; strong; capable. She was the one who sent me to study martial arts after we moved to Go City. It gave me something that was mine; something that I could excel at. It got me through the rough days at school. My favorite thing in the whole world growing up was that I was named after her."

Kim stammered, "Your name is Elsbeth?"

The green skinned woman nodded, "My mom called me Eli." The woman's eyes turned bleak, "Don't ever call me that in public. As far as the world knows I only have one name: Shego."

Tears started running down the black-haired woman's face. "Mom had lung cancer and was given six months to live. She held on for two years. Two years of chemo. Two years of radiation treatments. I remember crying with her the day she lost her hair; her beautiful black hair. When she finally passed away, I felt like there was nothing left for me anymore.

"I learned later that her cancer was caused by asbestos from the home here. Some old pipes that weren't properly sealed. But I still blamed myself. I thought that maybe I contributed. It took me a long time to realize it wasn't true."

The pale woman started to tremble and this time let Kim approach and put her hand on her arm. Taking comfort from the touch, the black-haired girl pointed to the extra words carved on the tombstone. "You see that little add-on there? Some idiot little girl decided to use her plasma powers to cut that into the stone; a last apology to a mother who knew I hadn't caused any of her pain. But I couldn't face it. There had to be someone responsible so I took the blame because I couldn't blame anyone else."

Shego raised her head and looked at the walnut tree that stood above the family plot. Her voice shook. "I did another stupid thing that day. I made her a promise. A really stupid promise. And I shouldn't have Kimmie. I shouldn't have. She wouldn't have wanted it."

Kim held onto her shoulder as the older girl shook; the plasma wielding woman's voice growing louder and more frantic.

"I loved her, Kimmie. I loved her more than anything in the world. When she died I swore I'd never tell anyone else I loved them. I thought I'd betray her if I did. And I never broke my promises to her, Princess. Never. But I can't live like this anymore."

Shego suddenly turned to the grave and a bolt of plasma seared the air, burning the apology from the stone. The thief was breathing hard. The redhead just held onto her, knowing that touching her was the most important thing in the world.

Shego's voice was almost a shout, "Mom, you know I didn't do this! I'm not responsible for your death. I hope you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. I hope you forgive me. But if you don't I don't care! I can't live my life hiding behind some stupid vow I made when I was sixteen just because I wanted to protect myself from being hurt again!!"

The thief spun and crushed Kim to her, "Kimberly Ann Possible. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much you scare me. Don't every leave me. Please don't ever leave me!"

The pale woman's embrace was painful it was so tight, but the redhead didn't care as she held her love in her arms and gently stroked the woman's hair, "I'll never leave you Eli. I promise I'll never leave you."

And with that Elsbeth Wentworth collapsed to her knees sobbing. For the rest of the afternoon Kim cradled her beneath the walnut tree. Despite the heat, despite the humidity, she kept Eli safe in her arms, until the sobbing stopped and the sun went down.


	11. Chapter 11

As usual, I do not own Kim Possible, Shego, or any of the other Disney characters presented here.

Special thanks to Poetheather1 for her help on the martial arts in the chapter. Her direction here and her help on the fight scenes were invaluable. Any screw ups still remaining are my own.

LoveRobin was great as usual helping me fix numerous errors, some Kim Possible cannon glitches, and improve the style of the piece. Any remaining cannon problems are either deliberate choices on my part or my own mistakes. Subsequent chapters will show what's what.

Please, I love to get reviews. If you like my stuff let me know. If you don't like it, please let me know as well. I only get better by fixing what is wrong. You can also use my forums at:

.net/myforums/Meriada/1866478/.

Chapter 11:

D-Day plus 48 hours

Shego lounged on the Possibles' sofa working a crossword puzzle.

"Pumpkin, what's a six letter word for 'sexy redhead?' It starts with a K."

Kim Possible looked over at her lover. The teen had been pacing for the last hour. Since Dr. Director cut the connection her mind had been working a mile a minute. Though this was hardly the first time she had considered how to handle Shego's fugitive status. With the meeting looming upon them, it had her mind in overdrive.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I said, 'what's a six letter word for "sexy redhead" starting with a K'?"

"Shego, how can you work on a crossword puzzle at a time like this?" Kim responded. Then the light went on in her head and she blushed, "Thanks!"

"Obsessing much, Princess?" the thief leaned back and stretched placing the puzzle on the floor.

"Shego, GJ could put you in jail." Kim frowned and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Like how many other times they have? They can't hold me, Kimmie. Besides, Bets will jump at the chance to have me working on her side. She'll find a way to make it happen."

The teen stared at the green-skinned thief, "You're sure?"

"Doy, Princess, I'm the only person to routinely break into and out of GJ headquarters. Once she thinks about how great a team we are going to make, she'll get any charges dropped. She'll give us hell about it at first just because she's a sadistic bitch, but she'll come through."

Kim shook her head, "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"No problem, Kimmie," Shego responded. "Besides it won't be the first time she's arranged a pardon for a villain who has something she needs."

"Huh? She's done that before?" Kim looked incredulous.

Shego smirked and stretched out on the couch. "Please, Pumpkin, GJ isn't as goodie two-shoes as you think it is. Bets let Motor Ed skip on two warrants in return for technical work. Don't worry about it. She'll see me as an asset and Betty Director doesn't waste assets having them sit in prison."

Walking over to the older woman, Kim gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, I'll stop it. You convinced me."

Shego looked smug, "Just doing my job as your sidekick, lover."

Kim cross her arms and looked bemused down at Shego, "And how to you figure that?"

"Oh, by pointing out the flaw in your plan to spend the next three hours brooding so you can get on to doing something productive," Shego grinned.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "So, any other bright ideas, Sidekick?"

"Yep, time to spar, Pumpkin." With that the thief rolled off the couch and headed for the back door. "You're getting flabby."

"Hey! I am not getting flabby!" Kim stalked after her.

The pale woman tossed her hair and looked over her shoulder as she reached the back door, "Well, your mom calls you, 'Bubble Butt."

The hero came to a halt and crossed her arms over her chest, "My Mom has called me 'Bubble Butt' since I was like six months old."

Shego's smile was wicked, "And given the amount of exercise you've had in the last few days, I can see why." She skipped out the door.

The redhead glared, "You are so dead."

Outside the taller woman had already kicked off her shoes and started stretching. "Yeah, Princess, I'm so sure. Tell you what; loser has to submit to a shopping trip."

Kim raised her arms in front of her, "What does that mean? 'Submit to a shopping trip'?"

Her lover's voice was low and throaty, "It means that the winner gets to pick what the loser gets to wear and the loser has to wear it."

The younger woman gulped, "In public?"

Shego started to advance dropping into a low crouch that was different than her usual stance, "Depends on what I pick out for you, Pumpkin."

Kim leaned back into her fighting crouch, "Hope you like Club Banana, Baby."

Shego cocked her head and then rolled to the side, "Hate it."

Kim sprung forward as the thief rose up, launching two punches that her lover barely avoided. She followed this up with a leg sweep. The older woman almost did not leap over it. She barely managing to clear the leg. Kim's spin-kick was beautiful, her form perfect to slam into the off-balance woman. Shego had to bend almost double to avoid it as the redhead's foot sailed over her. The green skinned thief dropped to her side kicking Kim's legs out from under her.

The redhead tumbled back. Coming to her feet, she tried to regain her stance. The older woman though recovered faster. Shego's fist slammed into Kim's right shoulder knocking her down. Before the hero hit the ground, the thief was on top of her. Trapping her legs, the taller woman poised one hand over the teen's throat.

The woman bent her head down and kissed her, "One point." Shego then rolled back to her feet.

Kim rose to her feet not quite sure exactly what had happened. Normally when they fought both girls' styles were hyper-aggressive, each of them throwing punches and kicks as furiously as they could. They used similar methods relying on speed to get through each other's defenses. The teen was the quicker of the two while Shego was the stronger.

The thief dropped into the same low crouch and swung her hands low to the ground, her knuckles almost brushing the earth. Kim switched into a formal Eagle Claw style from her normal Mantis in order to counter the grappling Shego seemed to want to use_. If she wants to get close that's fine with me_. In addition to the devastating kicks that Kim favored, the style had numerous grasping and pressure point techniques.

"Come and get it, Baby." The teen's eyes were hard. Everyone knew that Kim Possible did not like losing to anyone.

"Oh, I'll get it alright." Shego's tone was mocking. "I think I'll get my Kimmie all dolled up in satin and lace. And then Princess, I'll make my little satin doll beg for me."

Kim's first instinct was to attack, but seeing how well that had worked for her last time; she waited as the older girl circled her. The thief was usually so graceful, but today she looked almost hesitant, like she was unsure if she could take Kim. _Maybe she's not feeling well or something_.

Finally, the pale girl threw a roundhouse kick. The teen easily blocked it. Shego stumbled backwards going down onto one knee. Advancing with a kick, Kim followed up by slashing downward with a claw strike. The thief was waiting for her.

Tumbling to avoid the girl's kick, the pale-skinned woman slammed both her feet into the redhead's gut sending her sailing over head, the wind knocked out of her. The hero was good enough to land on her feet, but before she could get back into a stance, Shego had thrown three more punches, while slipping behind her to get her arm around the girl's throat. "That's a second point for me. Do you want to make it three out of five or just concede now?"

The girl's eyes blazed as the thief held her tight, "I don't give up."

"Music to my ears, Princes," her lover replied, nipped her ear playfully then was gone again.

For ten more minutes the two traded blows. In each bout Kim felt sure she would win. Shego was at first tentative, then would seem almost scared, or run around driving the girl off balance as she tried to follow her. Every time, however, that the hero thought she would be able to connect, the thief had her on the ground, in a joint lock, or just grappled into immobility. At the end of each point, Shego would kiss or nip her and was gone again; each display of affection making the teen madder and madder.

Finally, Kim stood panting, trying to figure out why she was losing. _What the hell is she doing? This is so not her style. How does she keep wining? _Suddenly, it hit what her lover was doing and she clenched her jaw in anger, "When did you learn Monkey Kung Fu?"

Shego snorted, "Ever since Monkey Fist said you couldn't lay a finger on him. I figured it would be an ace in the hole if I ever really needed it."

The redhead's hands curled into fists though she left her hands at her sides, "So, why use it now?"

The thief shrugged, "Well, you never know when he might attack."

"Not! This isn't about Monkey Fist!" Kim stated as she took one step toward her.

The older woman rose out of her crouch and took up a relaxed stance; her hands held loosely across her chest, "Of course it isn't, Princess."

The cheerleader got right in Shego's face, "Just stop it! Ron wouldn't hurt me. We'd never fight like that."

Ignoring the girl's anger her lover just shook her head, "Kimmie, face facts. The fool catches us in bed, breaks your Mom's wrist, trashes your lawn, and gets in a fight with the rat."

Quivering with rage Kim fought to bring her voice under control, "That's naked mole rat. And don't call Ron a fool."

The black haired woman snarled, "I'll call him whatever I like until proven otherwise. And now Drakken has been broken out of prison by someone with the skills of a master ninja; someone who could only have gotten in with an immense amount to technical expertise or mystical powers. Sound fucking familiar? Until we figure out what the hell is going on, I'm treating him as a threat and you need to as well."

Taken aback by the anger in Shego's voice, Kim retreated one step her voice dropping back to more normal tones, "Baby, Ron's my best friend. I know he's upset but there is no way he would do this."

Shego raised one eyebrow, "You know that for sure?"

Kim nodded.

The thief's voice was harsh as she looked at the ground, "Then where is he? If some villain had him we'd have heard by now. They'd have wanted to gloat in your face about it. If he ran away he'd have at least told his parents. I might not think a lot of him, but I don't believe he'd worry them like that if he was in his right mind. Besides, forget the whole 'attacking the rat thing,' has he ever left Rufus behind like this?"

Shego looked back up at the redhead and softened her tone. "For the love of God, Kimmie, I can't take the chance that he's a danger to you. If I'm wrong, and I really hope I am for your sake, I'll apologize and kiss your feet before bed every night for a week. Don't you think I'd rather do that than see you have to fight him? I've never wanted to be wrong so much in my life Princess. I know what this will do to you. It will tear you the fuck apart."

Seeing that Kim was no longer filled with anger even if it was starting to sag a bit, the older woman pulled her into a tender embrace, "And despite how much you want to deny it, I can't let you. As it is, if he came after you and he's in control of whatever the monkey powers do, you can't win. You couldn't even take me, and I'm hardly a master of the stuff."

Placing her head on Shego's shoulder the redhead asked in a very tired voice, "So, if I agree to do this what do you have in mind? Not that I'm thinking I can use it on Ron, but hey, Monkey Fist is still out there somewhere."

The thief drew back and kissed her, "You ever studied _Jeet Kun Do _or_ Wing Chun?"_

Kim shook her head.

Shego nodded and let her go, "That's what I figured. Your style is all North China; very flashy with lots of kicks. It won't work against Monkey."

Kim looked stubborn and kicked the dirt, "It worked fine against you."

"Yes," the older woman replied, "And that's because my style is similar. Both of us started when we were small. Both of us are incredibly fast. For a fast small woman, kicks are better than punches for the most part; more body mass and inertia involved. Northern arts like Eagle Claw and _Choujiao _were developed to fight in mountains and plains. Their long attack lines are generally good for anyone who wants to rely on footwork, speed and kicks."

Her lover grumbled, "I can so throw a mean punch when I need to."

"Not the point, Princess." Shego smirked. "You're still better with your feet than your hands."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Know all this. Trained in sixteen martial arts not all of which are Northern Chinese Kung Fu styles. Eight black belts. Duh."

The thief shot back, "Not one of them in a Southern Chinese style, I'll bet." She rolled her eyes mimicking the girl, "Kimmie, Monkey is designed to fight Northern arts. All of them rely on extended stances and combinations. Monkey waits for you to overextend and then smashes into you as hard as it can, or throws you to the ground, or grapples. The reason you can't beat Monkey Fist isn't that he's so much better; all your styles play to his strengths."

Kim's mouth hung open. _This is making too much sense_.

Shego turned Kim around and stood beside her. "Mimic my stance." She put her legs more in line than apart, her right arm up and in front, her left curled around low to her body. The position placed her right arm in line with her body. "So if Northern won't work, we'll try southern; _Wing Chun _to start and then_ Jeet Kun Do_ as soon as you've got the basics down."

The teen cocked her head, "Why switch to Jeet Kun Do from Wing Chun

The pale woman moved in front of Kim, "I'll get to that in a second. Okay, you're in a typical _Wing Chun_ stance. The art was developed to fight along the rivers of southern China. It is highly balanced and very compact in its movements, since, hell, overextend and you fall off the boat. The idea here is to use the most direct path as possible. Your strikes are in line with the body. Your kicks will tend to be low. Those expose you to fewer counters. Keep your movements as restrained and focused as possible." She threw a few punches which the redhead emulated. "See the difference between those and the cross punches you are used to throwing? They don't go from your shoulder in a diagonal, they go straight out."

The teen nodded.

"Okay, so here is the deal," the thief went on. "If you don't overextend, Monkey has nothing to use its best moves on. All we have to do is keep things under control."

Kim took a few experimental punches. "So why Jeet Kun Do?"

Shego corrected her strikes, "Straight. Don't turn as much. There. Better." She nodded, "JKD is Bruce Lee's derivative of _Wing Chun_ and it has got some advantages. It is more flexible since it brings in more elements including things he studied when he was growing up included boxing and fencing." The green skinned woman's feet shifted and suddenly she was bouncing on her feet like a boxer. "Boxing footwork is extremely useful and helps keep your opponent off balance." She change her feet again, her left farther back and ninety degrees to her body the fight forward. "And fencing stances like this allow you to move forward and back rapidly while still presenting as little a target as possible. It isn't about forms with Jet; it is all about using as little as possible to defeat your opponent."

The teen imitated the boxing stance. "I see. So, keep things under control but adapt for the opponents styles."

The thief smiled, "You got it. Though a lot of people look down on _Wing Chun _and_ Jeet_ because they don't allow for as many power hits as say _Shotokan_ Karate, but you have to have a solid base for those. If your base is too solid, Monkey gets around you. By keeping everything loose but contained, Monkey's style now plays to your strength's."

"Alright," Kim agreed and whipped the sweat from her brow. "You win. I'll work on it. Like you said, 'if Monkey Fist attacks…'"

Shego just put up her hands, "Whatever works for you as long as we do this, Princess. Oh, and I can't wait for our shopping trip." She kissed Kim on the nose. "I have all sorts of ideas for things you'll be wearing."

"Hey!" the teen objected.

The thief sauntered away, "You lost, Possible. I won. I pick what you wear." She looked back over her shoulder, "And you're gonna love it. Now, shower time. Join me?"

"Shego!" Kim cried exasperatedly. "My parents are due home any time."

The thief shrugged and thought about pressing the idea, but the doorbell rang.

"We'll talk about this later," Kim said turning to the door.

"We'll do a lot more than talk about it later, Princess," Shego called after her.

Kim stopped for a second her entire body shivering. Rather than respond she pressed on toward the door. She could hear the woman's chuckles behind her.

"One sec," the redhead called as she jogged to the door.

Looking through the peephole in the door, she saw two people. The first was a tall Japanese girl dressed in dark slacks and a red top. Her black hair fell across her half of her face. The second was a short heavy set white haired Japanese man with a long beard. He was dressed in a black Armani suit with a Chinese collar and a white shirt. Both of them were standing calmly.

"Yori? Master Sensei?" Kim asked as she opened the door.

"Possible-san, I am honored to see you again." The girl bowed and replied.

Kim fully looked at the ninja girl. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you, Possible-san, you and Ron-san. Is he here?" Yori's face brightened at the sound of Ron's name.

"Ah, no, Ron's not here, Yori." Kim replied. Though the last time she had encountered the girl, Kim had seen her as a threat to her relationship with Ron. This time all she felt was relief.

Yori blushed for a second realizing she being too forward and stepped back allowing Master Sensei to approach. "Forgive me, Possible-san, I am being rude."

"Possible-San," the old man said bowing before the redhead.

Kim returned the bow, "Please call me 'Kim', Master Sensei."

"Only if you will please call me 'Sensei', Kim," the Master replied serenely.

Kim smiled, "Please come in both of you. Though I should warn you, I have… ah… a friend over. You might have seen her on the news."

The green-skinned woman had held back at the bottom of the stairs to make sure the arrivals were not a threat to her lover. She had expected them to be turned away. The invite, plus Kim's relieved tone, caused her to pause and head back into the living room. _They can deal with a little sweat stink_. The thief took a seat on the couch and waited.

The redhead led her two guests into the house past the stairs and into the living room. _This could get interesting._ Gesturing to the thief reclining on the couch, "Ah, Sensei, Yori, this is Shego. Shego, these are friends of mine from Japan."

The thief nodded, "Honored to meet the Master and first student of the Yamanouchi Ninja School." She grinned at Kim who was clearly struggling with the fact that her girlfriend knew who the two Japanese people were. "Oh, don't look like that, Possible. Monkey Fist can't hold his liquor and let a few too many details slip about his adventures. For some odd reason, the villains know a lot more about your friends than you do."

Stepping forward the short elderly man bowed, "Shego-sama. It is an honor to meet an opponent of such accomplishments. Your command of the martial arts is known to us. I do hope that during the time of our visit nothing remiss will happen."

The thief slinked to her feet and returned the bow, "I don't think that is a problem Master Sensei." She cocked her head to look at the ninja girl, "Neither you nor your head student have anything to worry about."

A puzzled frown creased Yori's lips for a second, and then she regained her composure, turned, and bowed to the green-skinned woman, "Thank you for your assurance, Shego-sama."

Relief broke out on the redhead's face. _Okay, no fight in the living room. Mom so hates when it happens_. "Please, won't you both have a seat? Could I get you something to drink?"

As they sat Sensei spoke, "No thank you, Kim."

Yori nodded in agreement, "I am fine as well, Possible-san."

Kim nodded and sat down next to Shego. Seeing how close the two sat, Yori's eyes narrowed for a second. Sensei just took note of it, but showed no reaction.

The silence stretched on for a second. Finally the hero broke it. "So, why are you here? You were asking about Ron."

"_Hai,_ Kim." Sensei responded. His body was held upright but relaxed his hands clasped in his lap. "We were hoping you would know where he is. The Yamanouchi School is concerned about his whereabouts."

Glancing at her girlfriend for a second the teen replied, "Well, I don't really know where he is. We sort of had a fight a couple of days ago, and I haven't seen him since." Looking guilty, Kim leaned forward, "Not that we haven't been looking. But I think he's okay."

Sensei pulled at his beard for a moment in thought. "I see. May I ask who you have been looking for him with?"

The teen nodded. "Well, Me, Rufus, Wade," she placed her hand on her girlfriends thigh, "and Shego."

Yori started as she saw Kim's hand, "Shego-sama has been helping you search for Ron-san?"

The pale-skinned woman brought her legs up under her, "Yeah, Shego-sama is helping search for Ron-san, ninja girl. What's your problem with that?"

The Japanese girl took a quick breath, "I meant no offense, Shego-san."

The thief jabbed a finger at her, "Doy, I didn't say you meant offense. I asked what your problem was. And you do have a problem with it, right?"

"Shego!" Kim snapped at her. Turning to face Yori she said, "I'm sorry. Things have been a little tense here."

Sensei responded before his student could, "No, Kim. It is we who owe Shego-sama an apology. She is quite right about my student's behavior." His gaze turned thoughtful, "It seems that Master Shi Yong Xin was correct."

Both the thief and her lover turned to look at the old man. "Master Shi Yong Xin?" they said in unison.

Stroking his beard the Master went on, "Yes. You were both students at different times to abbot of the Shaolin Temple. He told me once that you, Kim, were one of his greatest students. But Shego-san was his most observant." He smiled, "Here her powers of observation are what matter."

Leaning into her lover the hero whispered, "You studied with Master Shi? You didn't tell me."

Rolling her eyes, "We haven't gotten around to discussing everything, Princess." Turning back to the Japanese girl, "So, I'm waiting."

Clasping her hands in front of her, "Again, I am sorry for my behavior. It is just strange to find one of Kim-san's greatest enemies helping search for," she hesitated, "Ron-san."

The black-haired woman smirked, "Kimmie, you didn't tell me Ron had another girlfriend."

The female ninja's head snapped up, "I am not Ron-san's girlfriend."

The smirk didn't waver, "But you want to be."

Visibly calming herself the brown haired girl replied, _"Hai,_ Shego-sama, but that is unimportant. I put my feelings aside so the two of them could be together."

Throughout this exchange Kim had shrunk back into the couch. She was not sure what was happening, and normally would have objected, but something in her lover's manner told her to be quiet. Where the girl stood on this was important somehow. Another part of her just wanted to know the answer.

She finally held up her hand, "Yori, I'm sorry. I was wrong to come between you and Ron."

"Kim-san," the girl replied shaking her head, "you owe me no apology. I know the two of you love each other. I would not interfere with Ron-san's happiness. As I stated once before...."

Kim grimaced, "Ah, about that… The whole loving Ron thing, turns out it was more like good friends. Not romantic." The redhead looked down miserably. "I should have told him that a long time ago. Maybe the two of you could have had something."

Yori's normally calm demeanor was shattered and she openly gapped at the other girl, "You… you don't love Ron-kun? But, I thought… ." She then looked up at her master, "Master Sensei, what does this mean?"

Sensei shook his head, "I do not know, Yori-san." Turning to Kim he asked, "What happened two days ago?"

The redhead turned away and Shego put her arm protectively around her. "Short version, Old man, is that he caught Kimmie and me in bed, tore up the yard, and hasn't been seen since. Though I'm pretty sure he broke my ex-boss Drakken out of jail no matter what Princess says here. Any questions?"

The old man sagged ever so slightly, something Yori had never seen him do in front of anyone outside the school. Always youthful despite his age, suddenly his face showed his many years. Yori was shocked at the change.

She knelt by his side, "Master?"

Sensei's face had gone grey, "Yes, Shego-san, I have one more question. When he 'tore up the yard' was he in a great cold rage and using his monkey powers?"

The thief nodded, "Rufus says so and given that Ron was trying to kill the rat at the time, I don't have much reason to doubt it."

The old man closed his eyes. His voice was still calm but tinged with sadness, "Yori, my daughter, I am sorry. You were right."

The girl looked up at her Master. The last few seconds were a nightmare for her. First, being told Ron-kun was responsible for such things; second, seeing her teacher's reaction. Sensei was never wrong. He was the guiding light of Yamanouchi. Though Yori had disagreed with him about Ron's fate, she had trusted his judgment. This was too much to take in at once. "Master Sensei, tell me what has happened?"

Without opening his eyes he responded, "I have been a fool. I thought he would control the power. Instead it controls him."

Yori sprang to her feet and backed away from her Master. Her hand over her mouth, she stared at him wide eyed. "No. Please, no. Master Sensei, it cannot be true."

Kim leaned into Shego, "What are they talking about?"

Her lover shrugged, "Beats me."

The old man turned to the sound of the thief's voice and straightened his shoulders. His eyes, remained closed, "I am afraid that Ron-san has gone over to the Dark Side."

Sensei was greeted with silence. He opened his eyes to see the three women staring at him, "What? I have seen Star Wars."

The green-skinned woman recovered first and shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

The Master shook his head, "No, Shego-san. I am not kidding. I chose a metaphor I you would be familiar with."

Kim's voice quaked, "Okay, just what do you mean?"

Clasping his hands before him the old man went on, "You see, the monkey powers are almost a living thing. The Master who controls them shapes them, and they in turn shape the Master."

The redhead thought for a second, "So, some sort of mystic feedback loop?"

"From what I know of computers, Kim, you are essentially correct," Sensei nodded. "Before it is controlled, the power is neutral. Once it is taken, the owner's thoughts shape it. Thoughts of love and confidence bend it to the side of good. In turn it increases its master's own love and confidence giving him the ability to wield the power for the good of all."

"But anger, Kim, anger bends it to evil and it nurses that in the Master. A hot rage would have turned him into a berserker for a short time, but would not have given him the control he needs to become one with the power. A cold rage, one that focuses his confidence and anger, binds him strongly to the power though it bends him to the causes of evil. The Master's power grows until the world is but a plaything in his hands."

Kim's hands flew in front of her mouth, "This is all my fault!" Shego held her tightly.

Sensei shook his head, "No, this is not your fault. It is mine and mine alone. My arrogance caused this nothing more."

The thief snarled, "What the hell does that mean?"

Taking a deep breath the white bearded man went on, "Shego-sama, twice Yori asked that Ron-san be provided with full time training from Yamanouchi. The first time was after his brief visit to Japan, while the second was after your rescue of me a few months ago. She argued that without support Ron-san would not be able to develop the power that was within him. His moods and lack of discipline would have left him vulnerable to the darker side of his personality. Twice I rebuffed her believing my own way was better. I was wrong not to listen to her."

The redhead looked deep into his eyes, "I don't get it. Why not take him in?"

Placing his hands on his knees the Master of Yamanouchi replied, "For two reasons. First, I foresaw an event, something I expected to happen in the next year. I do not know exactly what would be, but I believed that Ron would reach a crisis. A crisis that I knew involved his love for you and what I thought was your love for him. I believed that you would perhaps be hurt in battle and he would embrace the power within him in order to save you. I did not realize that the crisis would be one that could turn him down the wrong path."

Turning to Yori, "It is the second reason that I must apologize for the most. My daughter, I must beg your forgiveness. I thought you argued by eyes blinded by your own love, but your vision was the clear one. I hope someday you will forgive me."

Looking back at the other two women he began, "We should begin looking…"

He was interrupted by Yori moving to kneel at his feet. "Master Sensei." The girl actually shook, though only her teacher could see her eyes; eyes that held both anger and sadness. "I should leave now."

His rebuke was harsh, "Yori!"

"No, Master," she raised her hands and placed them Fist-to-palm in front of her. "You know I must do this. He came to save me. And you. How can I do less?"

Their eyes locked and the seconds passed. Finally Sensei lowered his eyes; the duel of wills was over, _"Hai,_ my child. Do as you must. My guidance in this matter has proven lacking." He bowed to his student who returned the gesture.

The ninja girl spun and got to her feet. She quickly bowed to both Kim and Shego, "Forgive me, Kim-san, Shego-sama, for what is to come." With that she was out the door and gone.

The thief responded first leaning back into the couch, "Fuck."

Sensei bowed, "'Fuck', indeed, Shego-sama."

Kim looked back and forth between the two, "What are you doing? We have to go after her. If she goes up against Ron, he could kill her!"

_Now she believes he's evil. Remind me to put on a nice suit and a fake beard next time I want to convince her of something_, "Pumpkin, that isn't what's happening, is it Master?"

Sensei looked at his hands, "No, Shego-san. It is not."

By now the redhead was on her feet, "Okay, so what is going on?"

Shego reached up and pulled her back down, "Kimmie, she isn't going to fight him. She's going to join him."

Kim's eyes widened, "But that doesn't make sense, Yori isn't evil."

Shego shook her head. "Kimmie, she isn't evil. She's in love with him. And the guy saved her life. My guess is that she thinks that she can get close to him, gain his trust, and find a way to reach whatever part of him is still Nice Guy Ron, as opposed to Scary Evil Ron."

Sensei stood, "You are correct, Shego-sama, though I think she realizes that may be impossible. I suspect that if she cannot save him, she will at least try to guide him and make sure he avoids the most heinous of acts. I pray that the costs will not be more than she – or her soul – can bear."

Kim put her head in her hands, "Great, Ron's got a sidekick."

The Master of Yamanouchi stepped to the window, "Kim, could I trouble you for that glass of water now?"

The redhead nodded, "Sure. One sec." She headed into the kitchen.

Without turning from the window, the old man clasped his hands behind his back. "I noticed the bruises on her hands, Shego-sama, when I came in. They are what I would expect to see from someone learning the styles of Southern China. You are training her to fight him, correct?"

The thief laced her fingers across her belly and put a foot up on the coffee table, "Yep."

Sensei nodded, "Very wise. She will need more upper body strength though. Her muscle development does not prepare her for the rigors of the techniques she will need to use against Ron-san."

Shego's tone was very matter of fact. "The gym equipment is already on order. She's going to hate how much work she'll have to do. Not that I give a damn."

The Master turned back to the pale woman, "And just what do you care about, Shego-san?"

The thief locked eyes with the old man. "Keeping her safe." Her voice dropped to a contemptuous whisper, "And I promise you this, old man, if she's hurt because of your fuck-up with Ron-boy, I'll burn your precious temple to the ground around you."

Kim returned to the room with a glass of water in her hand. She was puzzled as she watched the two of them stare at each other, and for the second time today, the Master of Yamanouchi broke the gaze first. "What did I miss?"

Sensei turned and crossed the room to her, "Nothing, Kim. Shego-sama was merely informing me of how precious you are to her." The hero blinked and blushed. "May I say you have earned the love of a great woman? I wish you both much happiness in your life together."

He drank the glass of water and looked at the two of them. _How I could have been blind to the nature of her love for Ron-san? From the moment I saw Kim-san and Shego-sama sitting together, I realized where Kim's heart lay_. "I promise the two of you I will do whatever is in my power to ensure your happiness coming to pass. I will be in contact soon."

With that, the Master left and silence returned to the room. Kim looked on after him.

Shego looked at her watch, "So two hours till our meeting, Pumpkin." She rose and stretched her back. Grinning to break the tension she asked, "Now, about that shower?"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again to LoverRobin for all the hard work helping me smooth things out with the chapter. Any remaining errors are my fault not hers. Hopefully I'm getting better

The characters belong to Disney, not me.

Chapter 12

D-Day minus 3 Days

The green Jag sped through the narrow streets along suburban lawns covered by old shade trees. It had made great time across the plains of Kansas and Eastern Colorado. Nearing the journey's end, though, neither it nor its occupants wanted to stop. Rather than continue on the highway, they took a much more scenic route. Time, however, took its own toll. Soon they would be at the end.

The driver kept looking back over her pale shoulder. The sinking feeling in her stomach was causing her to look for ways to flee if needed. Each street they passed was a potential escape route, but with each second her options lessened. Soon it would not matter what she did. She would be committed.

Kim put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile as she watched the pale-woman drive. "Stop fretting, Eli. It will be okay." She leaned over and kissed the green woman on her cheek.

Shego grumbled realizing that her love had caught her. _Again. At least she can't see how white my knuckles are thanks to the driving gloves. Big tough mercenary girl. Yeah, right_.

Her hands clutching the wheel, the older woman spun around a turn. The car's tires gripping the road as it went much wider than the other cars, but not its driver, thought it would. Accelerating nimbly with a screech of rubber it shot past the traffic, leaving behind it a flurry of horns. The Jag's throaty roar seemed to say _wimps_.

The turn forced the redhead to slide against her. Shego took advantage of it kissing her hard even as she up-shifted. With one eye on the road and one eye on the girl she smiled. _Okay, now this is a much better distraction_. Her grin faded as she realized that she was being groped. "Eep."

Kim leaned back as they shot off, "Turnabout is fair play, Baby."

The thief's eyes smoldering she shot a quick glance at the girl, "You are so going to get it, Princess."

Her eyebrows waggling at the older girl, the hero laughed "Isn't that so the plan?"

Shego's reply was almost lost over the sound of the engine.

The teen grinned, "Oh? Did my Eli say, 'Not soon enough'?"

The green-skinned woman just looked straight ahead.

Kim went leaned back smiling. _This is so much fun. Who would have thought Shego could be teased like this?_ "Anyway what were we talking about?"

The woman gritted her teeth. "Only the same thing we have been talking about for an hour. The same thing you keep bringing up."

The redhead's smile became sweet while her eyes did an innocent flutter before she replied, "Oh, yeah, sex!"

_This just isn't fucking fair_, the thief thought. "Kimmie, can we please talk about something else."

The girl leaned against her love's arm, "Oh, come on. I know you're enjoying it. Your driving keeps getting more erratic."

Shego almost slammed on the brakes at that one. _Nobody insults my driving. Why can't I just throttle her?! _She grimaced. _Father. Rocket. Heart of the Sun_.

"Besides," the redhead went on, "I just want to make sure the first time we, ah, do it, is good for you."

"Pumpkin," the woman's strangled voice came through in whisper, "I don't think you have to worry about it."

Kim leaned her seat all the way back, "But I am worried about it. I haven't been with a woman before. I don't want to suck."

Rolling her eyes the thief licked her lips, "Pumpkin, sucking is going to be part of it." The green-skinned woman looked down at her with a tender smile. "Possible, you haven't been with anyone before. Look," she bit her lip, "why don't you just let me worry about the first time? It is okay if you, ah, let me take the lead."

Kim just shook her head, "So not going to happen. Leader in the field, sure, but I'm a full partner in this relationship including in the bed. I mean from the first moment." Her gaze was serious. "I love you, Eli, that's why I'm asking all these questions. If you think that I'm just going to lie there like some crushing virgin, you are so wrong."

Shego's retort died on her lips. _Telling her that she is some crushing virgin is probably a bad plan_. "Alright! Fine! Full partner, though don't think that means sometimes you aren't going to have to lay there and take it, Pumpkin. You think I don't want you participating?!" The woman shook her head, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Go down on me?" Kim chirped.

"Princess!" the woman growled.

The hero grinned, "Hey, walked into that one."

Not being able to deny it, the pale girl turned back to the road sulking.

Five seconds later she felt the redhead's hand on her thigh, "Baby, why won't you answer that one question?" The girl's caresses were both gentle and firm at the same time. "You have me dying of curiosity."

The hand moved to her inner thigh. The thief involuntarily shifted to give the teen easier access. _Damn, fucking horny teenager. Ha! Damn fucking horny Shego_.

In a breathy voice the woman answered, "Okay, okay, Princess. I'll answer it if you promise to stop. I can't take much more of this."

"Hmmm… I don't know," the teen frowned in mock sadness. Her hand rose, popping open the button of the thief's jeans. With one deft motion the teen slipped her hand down the front of the woman's now open pants feeling her smooth sex. As Shego's eyes went wide the teen smiled, "I really don't feel like stopping, unless you need to stop the car that is?"

The green-skin woman whimpered and clutched the wheel.

"Oh my! Eli, such a naughty girl." Her fingers moved through the other woman's folds. They were slick with juice. She grinned, looking up at the other girl. Shego's was biting her lips from pure need. Turning serious, "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the state I'd put you in. I really think we should pull over." She did not withdraw her hand.

"Kimmie, your parents, we promised." The older woman's voice hissed through her teeth.

"We promised them we wouldn't have sex; we haven't. We slept in different rooms. We showered separately. While there was some petting last night we really have been good. How is this any different than that?" the teen reasoned.

Shego's breathing was rapid, "Princess, this is definitely different from last night. Neither of us was this close." Understanding what she said the woman added the one thing she could think of, "Fuck!"

The redhead rose up stroking her cheek, "Baby, stop the car. If it makes you feel any better, this is my fault. I should have realized I was teasing too much. You don't have to feel guilty about it." The teen's smile grew impish, "Besides, you so don't want to face my parents feeling like this?"

The thief did not have an answer for that one.

Feeling her love's fingers start to work in slow circles Shego pulled the car down an embankment hiding it behind a group of trees. _Fuck the security deposit_, the pale woman thought. Kim quickly moved to lay her chair back cradling the trembling woman in her arms; her right hand now doing the work on the thief's sex.

A minute went by as the teen listened to the older woman's cries and whimpers. She smiled. _Thank goodness the stuff that feels good on me sees to work so well on Eli_. _The only thing better than listening to this is hearing her say she loves me. _

"So," the redhead drawled, "About the question, is my Eli going to answer like she said she would?" Her fingers starting to speed up as Shego's body jerked in her arms.

"Kimmie," the woman whined.

Her redheaded love's voice was low and throaty in her ear as her fingers worked their magic, "No, I told you. I want to know what you enjoy. Everything you enjoy. Then I'm so going to do it to you for the rest of our lives."

Her lover's moans filled the car. Finally she croaked out, "Yes."

The teen's brows went up, "Really? Why?"

Blushing despite what the girl was doing to her center, Shego's cheeks became a deeper green. "I… don't… know…," each word gasped out. "Some women… do… others… don't."

Kim slipped two fingers inside the older woman. They went in easily. The hero watched as the raven-haired woman started to buck against her hand.

The redhead held her tighter, "So if I went out and bought it, you'd want me to use it?"

Blushing even more the woman nodded.

"How?" The fingers started to slow to tease.

Shego's hands tore into the leather of the chair as the girl held her just on the edge. "Please."

"Come on, Baby, tell Kimmie just how you want it?" _I am so gonna pay for this_, she thought, _but I'll love every second_.

Shego's body twitched in the teens arms. Images of just what the teen was asking causing her body to jerk. _She is so going to pay for this_. "Hand… Hands and Knees. Fine satisfied!"

"Not hardly, not till I've heard you scream, Eli," the girls fingers speed up whirling across the older woman's clit. Her lover's cries rang in her ear. "Oh, and baby, just where do you want me to put it?"

Shego's cheeks became almost olive with this blush. Before she could answer the wave hit her. She convulsed in Kim's arms. She screamed, "Yes!" again and again as the girl's fingers pleasured her sex. The hero's whispers of love were soft in her ear intensifying everything.

Gradually the green-skinned woman came down from the high, the bliss fading. As she felt the hand withdraw, she opened her eyes to watch it being first sniffed, smiled at, and then licked by her teen lover. It made her body convulse again with another minor orgasm.

Olive eyes looked down at her, "I love you Eli Wentworth."

Emerald eyes looked up at the olive ones, "I love you Kimberly Anne Possible." Shivering in the teen's arms the woman went on, "For the record, you have nothing to worry about."

Closing her eyes Kim held her lover. "Oh, and you said yes to my other question!"

Shego tried to sit up, but was too weak from cumming to pull away from the girl. "I did not!"

The teen smirked, "So did. Just now."

The black-haired girl mouth dropped open, "That doesn't count!"

Still grinning the teen smirked, "So does. Why? You want to take it back?" Opening her eyes seeing the stricken look on the thief's face, Kim raised her hand and caressed her cheek, "Hey, it is okay. Eli, I was teasing."

Shego just looked at her. _How could she do that? Doesn't she know that this was private? It was just for us. I ought to kill her_. Then a strange voice said, "No." It took the thief a moment to realize it was hers.

Now Kim went silent for a second. Finally, she spoke, "No, what?"

The thief swallowed, "No, I don't want to take it back. You can tell your parents. I don't have to be Shego to them." She closed her eyes feeling so vulnerable yet safe. "I can be Eli to them too."

The teen just looked at her for about ten seconds. She searched the green-skinned woman's face for any signs this was not okay. Her face blossomed as she grinned, "Spankin!"

Ten minutes later the black-haired woman pulled the Jag back onto the highway. Her smile was loose and relaxed. One hand lazily hung out the window. The hero leaned into her resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. The car's engine competed with the strains of _Everlong_ by the Foo Fighters as the two drove towards Middleton. For a second everything was right in the world.

When they arrived in the city twenty minutes later, they made two unplanned stops. The first was to Gold's Gym. Grabbing their clothes, the two headed in to shower and change. The pale woman got a few knowing looks from the other women as she stripped. _Do I really smell that much like sex? Scratch that, stopped at a fucking gym to shower. I smell that much like sex._

The second one was to the Mall where Shego proceeded to power shop through five stores. In each one she grabbed any number of blouses, pants, and shoes all in brands that she knew fit. Normally she'd have taken all sorts of time, but they were due back at the Possibles' in just about thirty minutes. _Anything that doesn't work can go back later_. "I really can't keep wearing your clothes, Pumpkin."

Kim just nodded as she was weighed down by all the boxes. Though the teen loved to shop, the shear efficiency that her girlfriend showed was amazing. Not to mention how much money she spent. _I really have to talk to her about that_.

At the last stop they did spend a bit of time not caring if it made them late. This time the redhead made no objection to Shego's spending. Kim called her parents letting them know they would be longer than expected.

One hour passed and they were back in the car. The thief pulled out her cell phone calling the rental company a grin plastered across her face. "May I please speak to the fleet manager? Yeah, I'll hold."

Kim looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," the thief tried to look innocent. "Can you pass me the rental agreement?"

Hesitantly the girl handed it over.

"Great! Thanks, Pumpkin." The black-haired woman turned back to the road. "Yes? Is this the fleet manager? This is Casey Montgomery." Shego actually liked that particular false ID and used it often. "My rental agreement number is 33555320." She shot a glance at her lover, "Do you have that up? Wonderful! My car is due back in the morning." The woman shook her head at something the person said, "No, I don't want to extend my rental. I'd have called the rental desk for that. I just wanted to say that I love the car." Shego nodded several times, "Yep, your right. It is great and I want it. Yeah, this one. It is how much? That's all! Can you have the paperwork ready at the agency tomorrow so I can get it set up?" Her eyes grew cold, "No, I'm not joking. Did you see what I paid with? That's a fucking _Titanium AMEX_ with no limit." She waited nodding occasionally to whatever was going on at the other end of the connection. Her smile returned after about thirty seconds, "Oh, of course I forgive you. Easy enough. I understand. You'll have the papers ready? Great! I can't wait."

Hanging up the phone she looked over at the redhead, "What? If you think I'm letting anyone else ever drive this car, you're out of your mind. I love you, Kimmie." The girl's jaw hung open.

The jag roared off out of the parking lot headed towards home. Kim smiled out the window. _Everything seems, well, brighter somehow_.

Finally pulling up in the Possibles' driveway, the hero did a quick search to make sure that Ron was nowhere to be seen. _So got to talk to him. Just not tonight_. As the coast was clear, she helped unload the bags from the car. The two headed inside.

Loud blood chilling screams came from the living room. The thief started, but the redhead put her hand on her arm. "Chill. The tweebs are playing _Blood Splatter Bunnies IV)_." Walking into the living room she called out, "Mom, Dad, we're home!"

The teenage twins looked up snickering at their sister.

She raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, tweebs?"

Both Jim and Tim shook their heads as they continued to play the game, but neither could quite stop laughing. "Nah," said Tim. "Nothing," said Jim. Together they went on, "Hope you had a good time!" They rolled their eyes.

Kim started forward, but felt a hand on her arm, "I got this one, Princess." The pale-skinned woman slinked over to the boys who immediately stopped paying attention to the game. Their eyes followed her approach

"So, boys," Shego drawled, "were you implying that something improper happened between your sister and I while we were away?" She placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head suggestively to one side. It was all the brown-haired twins could do not to openly drool at the picture she was presenting.

"Ahhhhh," said Tim.

"Ehhhhh," said Jim.

The thief looked at their gaping mouths. _Boys. So fucking easy_. "If you are I would be very cross." She crouched down near the two whose gaze immediately dropped lower than her eyes. "You don't want me to be cross." She held her fingers up in front of the boys green flame dancing across them, breaking the boys' mood. "Eyes up!" she snapped.

Looking into the emerald green orbs the tweebs realized they had made a big mistake. Blame it on teenage hormones, lack of proper respect, or just the inability to see Kim's relationship as actually serious, things were pushed farther than they realized. Neither was sure why, but that did not matter. They both swallowed hoping to get out of it alive.

The woman's eyes narrowed as her sensuous voice held them mesmerized, "Now, if you ever so much as use that tone again even once with either one of us I will personally and slowly melt every video game, burn every comic book, and destroy every science gizmo you two own. I'll make you watch every second of it. Afterwards, I'll get angry. Am I clear?"

The boys rapidly nodded their faces alive with terror.

"Good. Now, why don't you go to your room? Your sister and I have to talk to your Mom and Dad." She smiled at them. "Oh, don't think of coming down until I say it is okay. If you're very lucky that will be some time this year."

The tweebs fled as Shego turned whipping her hands together, "And people say I lack negotiating skills."

Kim put her fingers over her mouth. She collapsed on the floor in laughter.

James happened to pick that moment to enter the living room. His head turning back and forth he watched his sons running in terror, his daughter giggling, and her girlfriend looking very smug. _Well everything seems back to normal_.

The black-haired girl helped the redheaded one up to her feet as he crossed the room to give his daughter a hug. "Welcome home, Kimmie-cub!" Embracing her he looked over at Shego, "Good to have you home as well." The thief blinked. "So, how was the trip?"

"Great, Dad!" Kim gushed. She exchanged smiles with the pale woman. "Just great."

Shego blushed slightly, "Yah, what she said. Thanks again for letting me take her, Dr. Possible. It really meant the world to me." Looking down at the carpet she put her arms behind her back.

_Well, someone just won five dollars, if I am not mistaken_, the scientist thought. "So, anything in particular you girls want to share?"

Kim looked up at her father. The redhead looked extremely pleased with herself. "Actually, yeah, there are a couple of things. Maybe you could get Mom?"

Smiling as he exited the room, "Sure, Kimmie-cub, I'll be happy to go get her. She is upstairs."

Behind him the girls sat side-by-side on the couch. Holding hands they waited for Kim's parents, while trying not to giggle too much.

Entering his bedroom James looked over at his wife who was putting away some laundry. "I won our bet."

Anne put the clothes down scowling slightly, "She already told you?"

Shaking his head the brown-haired man crossed over to her. He hugged the redheaded surgeon, "Not yet, no. They are being incredibly cute downstairs though." Seeing his wife's frown deepen he sighed, "Anne, we have talked about this how many times? I cannot say that I am thrilled with it either, but I have faith that our daughter will do her best to make things work."

"Yes, she will," his wife replied though she did not return the hug. Instead she looked out the bedroom window. "That is partially what I am afraid of; that she will try too hard to make something work."

The rocket scientist just held her for a minute or so until he felt her relax. "Honey, you know the main reason part of me is happy to see them together despite the shock?"

Turning to look at her husband she finally smiled, "That you have always wanted a second daughter?"

James laughed, "Well, yes, that is true. I have always wanted another daughter, but this is not exactly how I pictured it happening." Shaking his head he pulled his wife's head to his shoulder. His voice was soft, "I grew up with Nana saving he world, Honey. When I saw Kimmie-cub following in her footsteps I was so proud. Much as I would like her to become a rocket scientist, what she does saves so many people. How could I not support her actions?"

Turning they sat down on the bed for a second, "At the same time, I have been terrified every time the phone rings for the last three years." His wife nodded in agreement. "I spend every moment she is gone fretting that something will happen and we will not see her again. I know you do too."

The redhead leaned into him. "Yes, I do. I wish there was something we could do, but we both agreed a long time ago that we really could not stop her. Her natural 'Kimmie-ness' as Ron calls it would not let her stop even if we ordered her too."

Blowing out his cheeks as he exhaled James nodded. "Now there is something we can agree on. It will not work. We have to make the best of it. Anyway, the reason that part of me is pleased is very simple; the one person in the world who has a chance of keeping Kim alive is sitting downstairs head over heels in love with our daughter. Even if I did not happen to like her, and I do actually now that I know her a little, I am so grateful I am ready to dance around this house."

He frowned clasping his hands in his lap sagging a bit, "There is a part of me that is just so relieved. I have visions of her marrying someone normal for years. I do not see any of them working out very well."

"James," his wife scolded.

"Oh, it is too early to talk about them getting engaged, Anne, but I'm serious," he said. "It is hard enough being the father of someone so gifted and fearless. Think about being her husband." He shuddered. "Can you imagine if she married a dentist?

"Despite all she would do to make it work, and like you I think she would do everything she could, I would not give it two years. How do you deal with your wife coming home from saving the world when all you can do is say, 'Well, Honey I performed two root canals. You should have seen the size of the abscess on Mr. Gordon's jaw'?"

Shaking her head, Anne replied, "I know. The thing that worries me most is what would happen if Kimmie needed help and her partner did not have the skills to be able to? I admit that the thought of Kimmie with someone who could not save her if things went badly is terrifying."

The rocket scientist rose to his feet. "My thoughts exactly, my dear, so shall we go down and face the music?"

Hand-in-hand they headed back down the stairs. Waiting for them were the two young women, sitting side-by-side, their legs touching. Kim fingers were clasped around Shego's. Smiling up at her parents she introduced the other girl, "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend; Eli."

The thief blushed.

Both of the Doctors Possible tried very hard not to look at each other. Brief annoyance went through the surgeon's mind. _Damn it. James was right. She does have a name other than 'Shego.' I hope he has change for a twenty._

Crossing to the girls Anne broke the silence first, "I'm so very glad to meet you, Eli."

The pale-skinned woman looked up at the older redhead, "Thank you very much for letting me take her to Missouri."

The surgeon smiled placing her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, "You are welcome."

Kim's father sat down in the chair catty-corner to the sofa. Grinning he opened with, "So, we agree that you can move in."

His daughter's eyes went wide while her mouth hung open, "Huh?"

His smile turned impish. He winked at his wife. "Kimmie-cub we know you. The next thing out of your mouth was going to be a vigorous defense of how much the two of you love each other, want to be together, and since you are two months from you eighteenth birthday it would be silly to not let Shego, ah, I mean Eli, move in officially. After all, in you could just move in with her in a matter of weeks. There would be nothing we could do to stop it. After that you would sit there looking guilty that you tried pushing us into a corner, but unwilling to back down, as you waited for the explosion of parental anger. That was your plan, correct?"

The redhead swallowed, "I wouldn't put it quite that way. I mean moving in here is so not the drama."

Her mother shook her head hiding a smile behind her hand. Sometimes Kim is just so easy to tease. "No, dear, as you would say Eli moving in _is_ 'so the drama.' It is also not something that makes us entirely comfortable." Her husband nodded his head in agreement. "We have, however, talked about it quite a bit over the last few days. We are not going to stand in your way. The way we see it, our choice is very clear; we can either go along with this or spend the next ten years not speaking to you." Kim started to protest, but was waved off, "Please, Kimmie we both know you are stubborn enough to draw a line in the sand over this. There will, however, be a couple of conditions."

Shego, who was looking at the carpet this whole time, raised her head, cocking an eyebrow, "Conditions?"

"Yes, though I think they will be very reasonable," James replied his hands clasped before him. "First, there will be no terrorizing your brothers any more than absolutely necessary. Second, as long as Eli is here, she will be expected to help out around the house just like any other family member. Since she has already been doing that, I suspect that will not be a problem."

The surgeon picked up from him, "The third condition is rather delicate. While neither of us are foolish enough to think that the two of you will not be, ah, active I think is the word, you will keep it down so as not to disturb the family." Seeing the two girls blush, she quickly went on, "Fourth, both James and I want a promise from both of you that Kim will stay in school. Fighting crime is noble but not a substitute for a good education."

The black-haired woman bit her lip while nodding, "I can certainly promise you I'll do my best to make sure she does. She might want to do something else someday. A degree makes that easier."

Feeling the odd person out of this conversation the redhead looked back at her girlfriend, "Hey, why am I the only one who has to stay in school?"

Shego's look was actually a quite proud, "Because I have a degree, Pumpkin."

Kim's look was skeptical, "You have a degree?"

The pale woman nodded, "Yep, hated High School so I graduated early. I spent a year at Go University before giving up the hero biz. I finished it up over the internet. Half the time I was yelling at Drakken to go away wasn't because he was irritating as hell, well not only that he was irritating as hell, but because I was trying to finish a class."

"Oh, that is very nice," Anne said. Her daughter's girlfriend never ceased to surprise her. "What is it in?"

Smiling at her younger lover, Shego replied, "Childhood Development."

Kim shook her head, "You're kidding?"

The thief looked annoyed, "No, Princess, I thought it would come in handy."

The redhead stared at the older girl, "For what?"

"For when the two of you have children, Bubble Butt," Kim's mother replied.

The hero almost swallowed her tongue. She gasped, "Ch... Children?"

Her father nodded, "Well, we know how much Eli wants kids. You said two correct, Eli?"

Shego's smile was pure sugar as she lowered her eyes demurely, "Yes, Dr. Possible, at least two, maybe three."

Ignoring his sputtering daughter James grinned. "Call me 'Dad' since we are going to be family." Turning to his wife, "Though I think Anne agrees with me that the two of you should wait until Kimmie is out of school and you are decently married."

Nodding at the graying man the surgeon's reply was so mock serious it looked painful, "Yes, dear, I quite agree. The least that our Kimmie can do is make Eli an honest woman before she even considers… how did you put it Eli dear?"

"'Knocking me up' Dr. Possible." The thief replied.

"Call me 'Mom' dear." Looking at her daughter it was all she could do to keep from laughing. _Oh, James was right, this is fun_, "That was it. Thank you. Kimmie the fifth rule is that you will not be 'knocking your girlfriend up' while in this house. Is that quite clear?"

Her daughter's head just whipped between the three of them as incoherent sounds escaped her mouth. Finally she turned facing Shego just to have one target to focus on. Her voice squeaked, "You talked to my parents about us having kids?"

Her lover fluttered her lashes, "Yes, Pumpkin. They were just thrilled as long as I promised we'd wait until you were through school." She dramatically bit her knuckles looking at the redhead in mock-horror, "Oh, dear, did I do something wrong, darling? Don't tell me you want to start a family right now? I'm so sorry. I can contact DNAmy tonight if you want."

Jumping to her feet Kim turned in a full circle looking at the three people she loved most in the world. She balled her hands into fists said, "Oh… you… you… OH!!!" and stormed off. Laughter rang out behind her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting outside Kim's door several hours later a still grinning Shego called out, "You speaking to me yet, Pumpkin."

Shuffling sounds came from behind the door.

Rolling her eyes the thief put her head against the door. "You can't hide in there forever."

The still extremely cross voice of Kim Possible could be heard from the room, "When exactly where you going to tell me about this whole 'Having kids' thing?"

The pale-skinned woman replied, "Oh, I don't really know, Princess. It kind of hadn't come up yet."

Some dull thumps came from inside the room. "Yeah, but it 'kind of came up' with my parents?"

Shego whistled for a seconds and then frowned, "Yeah, it 'kind of came up'. It wasn't like I went to them with it. Look, Princess, your mother and I were talking. We were trying to work things out between us. She was afraid she wouldn't have grandkids and I told her I wanted rug rats. What's the harm in that?"

The black-haired woman jumped as something thudded against the door, quite possibly a shoe. "Harm? Maybe like talking to me first before you go and promise them grandkids would have been like so appropriate? What if I don't want to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?" The voice sounded like it was coming closer to the door.

Looking down the stairs, the thief said in a voice pitched just to carry beyond the door, "No, Princess, I said that I wanted to carry them." She bit her lip feeling a touch vulnerable talking to her lover behind the door. "I said I wanted to have the kids. Okay?"

She heard the door open behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder the pale-woman's jaw hung open. Her Kimmie was looking down at her, wearing the black and green teddy they bought earlier that day. Black trimmed satin panties emphasized the "V" between the hero's thighs. Her long athletic legs encased in black stockings, while her hair was pulled back by a black and green ribbon. The thief just stared. She quietly forgot how to breathe.

Her redheaded angel looked down at her. "So, my Eli wants kids?"

Shego's tongue seemed far too large for her mouth. All she managed was a fairly incoherent, "Yeah."

The angel smiled and held out her hand, "My kids?"

Several seconds passed as her lover's brain caught up. Finally the thief turned around to take a hold of the offered fingers. "Kimmie…," she lost her voice for a second, "Your kids. Yours and mine."

The hero pulled the older woman to her kissing her gently. "Okay." Seeing hope dawning across the other woman's face she went on, "Eli, so not the drama. Couples have kids all the time, though I think we ought to wait just a bit. 'kay?"

The dark-haired woman nodded.

"Now, come to bed. I don't want my little woman getting cold out there." Kim's smile was both tender and mocking.

With a growl Shego leaped, grabbing the hero. The two of them landed on the girl's bed. Kim had just enough time to admire that the thief managed to slam the door shut with her foot before the older woman's lips found the hollow of her throat. She lost all coherent thought.

Downstairs the Doctors Possible sat on the couch. Anne frowned, "So do you think they've patched things... ."

Before James could speak there was a loud "Eep" from upstairs and the sound of Kim's door slamming. This was followed by a muffled thump of bodies landing in a bed.

James looked at his watch, "Right on schedule."

Anne grumbled as she reached into her purse for another five. _How does he keep winning all these bets?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

D-Day Plus 2

Ron leaned back against the grill of a white Ford Econoline van, his ass against the bumper. Looking over his shoulder he shouted, "You done yet?"

The van's side door slid open and Dr. Drakken stepped out, his blue body encased in a yellow HAZMAT suit. On his back was an oxygen tank good for one hour, though his mission should only take about five minutes if everything went as planned_. If not, well, getting trapped in there without extra air would be very bad, _the scientist thought to himself. On his waist hung a tool belt including a set of tongs, a hammer, and a specimen bag.

"Yes, yes, Ron Man. No need to get testy." The blue scientist stepped up beside the boy and began to attach the suit's hood.

Ron looked at their target and crossed his arms, "So not going in there."

Drakken nodded as he finished securing the hood. Frankly, he wanted to insist that Ron Man accompany him, but since there was only one HAZMAT suit, that was not an option. Nor was the thing that the scientist really wanted to do: run screaming from the place.

"Well, there is nothing more to do." He stepped forward. He turned back to look at the teen. "You will deliver the letter to my mother like I asked you too? I mean, if anything goes wrong." He frowned until he saw the boy nod.

"Yeah, Doc. I've only promised you that twelve times already." Ron looked over Drakken's shoulder and shivered. _No way am I going in there, Monkey Powers or not_. "Why are you doing this again?"

"Because, Partner, in there is the Rosetta Stone we need; the key to our criminal operations. That building holds the one item that will lead to our revenge on the women that have scorned us." He squared his shoulders. "Oh, and then, then Ron Man, the world will be ours!"

The boy sighed and looked at the building behind the blue madman. The square shape was low and sinister, its brick façade trimmed with orange deep-set windows. A faux copper roof tried to make the building look bright and cheerful, but nothing could compensate the cold psychotic look in the clown's eyes pictured on the windows. Strange smells wafted his way from both the drive through and the garbage out back. Above it was the familiar golden "MD" of the corporation's logo. "In a MacDruggal's?" he asked.

"Well, yes, in a MacDruggal's." Drakken looked very confused that his judgment would be questioned.

"And just what is so important in the worst, and I mean worst, fast food restaurant on the planet?" The teen shook his head and held up one hand to the Doctor.

Going into lecture mode the scientist replied, "As I said our Rosetta Stone. The key… ."

Throwing his hands up the boy cut him off and crossed his arms over his chest. "Got it. Got it. Rose-Eat-a-Stone. Key to success. Just tell me one thing?"

Seeing that Ron understood, if a bit puzzled by the boy's tone, Drakken smiled. "Certainly, Ron Man."

"Why the HAZMAT Suit?"

Drakken looked at the blond boy and sniffed. "Do you know how often they clean the bathrooms in there?"

The teen blanched.

Drakken took a deep breath heading to the door as he shouted over his shoulder, "Just make sure the decontamination procedure is ready for when I get out!"

Five minutes later the blue man strode back out through the door holding the tongs out in front of them. A rectangular object, itself sealed in some sort of plastic cover, was in the specimen bag clutched in the tongs.

Dr. Drakken stepped up to the van where Ron was waiting. Drawing a hose from the back of the vehicle the blond teen began spraying decontamination foam over the bag and the scientist. After thirty seconds the older man opened the specimen bag and Ron filled that with foam as well. A minute later, Ron drew another hose out. This time high pressure water sprayed out scrubbing the blue man, the bag, and its contents clean. Afterwards, the madman changed back into his familiar blue uniform.

Five minutes later they were back on the road all the HAZMAT and decontamination equipment put away. Ron sat there holding the plastic wrapped object. At this point he could tell it held a book.

"Okay, just what is this thing? Kinda underwhelming." Ron twirled it in his hands.

"Later, Ron Man. Let me get off the highway and we can talk!" an extremely excited Drakken replied. The man was positively buoyant, which was almost enough to get him to actually reach the speed limit.

The teen looked at him under his brows, "Ah, sure Doc."

Drakken nodded happily as he slowed to what he considered a safer speed.

Drakken bit his lip as yet another driver flipped him off for driving thirty-five in a fifty-five mile an hour zone, "Oh, I hate it when that happens. Don't they know how dangerous it is to drive like that? When I rule the world, there will be hell to pay!" Turning to his companion he asked, "Did you get his license plate by any chance?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Shego's horn blared at the white van in front of her on the highway.

"I swear, Princess, what sort of idiot drives thirty-five in a fifty-five zone?" Shego downshifted briefly shooting around the van. The jag's engine roared as the thief changed lanes.

Ignoring Shego flipping the van off, Kim shrugged, "Don't know." Frowning she picked up the Kimmunicator dialing her support's number, "Wade, did we factor in the steam pipes? I don't want to repeat that mistake from New York last year."

The fat boy rolled his eyes. "Relax, Kim. They are in there. I won't make that mistake again." He popped a stick of gum into his mouth. "Check out appendix three."

The red-head nodded as she brought the plan up again on the screen. "Check. Looks like things are good to go. The 'bag of trick' is ready for me to pick up?"

The boy grinned. "Yep, Rodger, the Fed-Ex driver you saved from an Anthrax scare last year, picked it up from my mom twenty minutes ago. He's waiting for you at the rendezvous."

The hero rubbed her head. "You're sure that he won't open it, Wade?"

Shrugging, the computer genius replied, "Nah, even if he opens the outer carton, the inner one has the same grade locks I'm using on my room at the moment. Heck, my Mom can't even get through those since I changed them last week." He popped another piece of gum into his mouth. "We're ready. GJ won't know what hit them."

Shego grinned as she weaved through traffic. "I am so looking forward to this, Kimmie. Who would have thought you could be this mean?" She glanced at Wade's image, "Any sign of Betty at the meeting yet?"

"Please, give me some credit, okay?" The black kid fired back, "I'm tracking their forces on satellite. We should be there ten minutes ahead of her based on current data." He frowned again. "Ah, Kim, look, I know you like Doctor Director and all, but she's not sticking to the agreement."

The cheerleader raised her eyebrow but did not say anything.

Wade looked at a screen to the left of his webcam, "The plan was to use the maintenance tunnel under Middletown Mall as neutral ground. You two are to meet her and Agent Du. No other backup was supposed to be there." He frowned. "I've got their system pretty well hacked at this point. We are talking three full assault teams and twenty undercover agents on their way to the mall. Shego said she'd bring backup, but I didn't think we were talking about a minor war here." He took a sip of coke from a bottle on his desk. "Maybe we should abort?"

Kim pulled up the Mall's layout again. "No way, Wade. We planned for this. That's why I brought the explosives. Speaking of which, time to make a pick-up. I'll call you back when we get there."

Closing the connection, Kim opened the window so she could yell up to the driver of the Fed-Ex truck Shego pulled up next to it matching the van's speed. "Rodger! Nice to see you. Do you have a package for me?"

The skinny brown haired driver nodded raising it up so that the redhead could see. "Yes, Miss Possible," he yelled back. "Thanks again for saving me last year. Ah, shouldn't we pull over or something?"

The hero just shook her head. She shimmied out the window onto the top of the car, "No time. Just toss it to me."

Shaking his head the driver threw the package out the window which the hero easily caught. "Thanks," she shouted while rolling back through the window. She tossed the package into the back seat, "Take care."

"Bye, now, Miss Possible!" The driver answered as the jag shot forward again leaving the truck behind.

"We're three minutes ahead of schedule, Pumpkin," Shego observed as she checked her watch.

"Spankin!" the teen replied.

Speeding into the Mall's parking lot the green jag weaved around several cars. Parking about fifty yards short of their objective, the Mall's West service tunnel entrance, the two women hopped out. Kim rapidly opened the package, threw the box in the jag's seat while keying open the inner carton. Inside were two blue backpacks.

"Blue?" Shego asked.

Her lover grinned, "Hey, they were probably on sale. You can live without a green one or a black one for five minutes."

The dark-haired girl scowled as she pulled it on. "Whatever, Boss, but I don't have to like it."

The comment brought Kim up short. "Boss?"

The older girl slinked around the car's front bumper. "Hey, we're in the field. 'Princess' sounds a little informal don't you think?" She gave the redhead's ass a quick pat and sped off to the service tunnel doors.

From behind her she heard, "I like 'Princess' better."

Turning around the ex-thief grinned, "So do I, Boss, but hey, I'm just the sidekick. You Big Chief Indian _Princess_ in this outfit."

Rolling her eyes, the hero stalked after her into the tunnel.

As they entered both girls drew a six inch by two inch metallic strip from the backpacks. They fixed them to the door's frame. Kim opened a channel to Wade again, "You pick them up?"

"Yep," the boy answered fiddling with his keyboard. "Both antennas are working perfectly. Once Doctor Director passes them I'll be able to hack directly into their local net. I don't think I'll find anything different between that and the files back at the GJ base, it is best to be sure."

Kim nodded. "Any sign of more agents?"

Shaking his head Wade took a drink of coke. "In terms of quantity, no. We're looking at the same number of agents. The first undercover team is on site." He hit two buttons patching their coordinates into the Kimmunicator. "I'll keep you updated. Five minutes on Doctor Director's arrival."

Almost in unison Kim and Shego began to pull small six inch by six inch objects out of their packs placeing them on the support structures fifty yards into the building. The packages were possitionsed so that they could not be seen until you walked past them. Each one required them to hit a toggle switch to activate, though the red lights in the center of their housings stayed unlit.

The black-haired woman looked over at the teen, "All set. Nerdlinger did a great job on these by the way."

The hero scowled briefly, "I'll tell _Wade_ you said that, Tonto."

Shego snickered as she pulled a can of spray paint from her pack and drew a large "X" on the floor. She put an envelope and a cell phone down in the center of it. Kim tossed her a climbing harness. The two of them made for a nook near the ceiling about ten feet up. Once in position, they could see down the tunnel, but were nearly impossible to spot.

"Now we wait," the redhead said as she watched the passage below.

"What? No snuggling?" her companion asked.

The hero let out an exasperated sigh. "Is sex all you think about?"

Smiling contentedly as she hung in place, the pale woman replied, "Nope. That and kids. I was thinking that Rebecca was a nice name. What do you think?"

Kim shot her a look. "So walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yep, Pumpkin," the ex-thief agreed.

"What? Now I'm not 'Boss' anymore?" the redhead asked as she scanned the positions of the agents Wade was downloading to her Kimmunicator. Lots and lots of agents were on the premises.

"Not when we talk about having kids, Kimmie." The thief looked a little bored as they waited.

Smiling at her lover, the teen agreed. "Okay, that's fair.

"Kim, looks like Doctor Director just pulled up," Wade's voice came over the Kimmunicator, "I'll be going silent in just a sec. They have a full scanner van and at least sixty agents. I can lock out your signals from it, but I'll feel better once she is in position**."**

Nodding Kim put an earpiece in. She deactivated the Kimmunicator's external speakers, "Time to get to work. Dr. Director will be here any second."

Shego's grin was just nasty. "Did I mention that I really hate her?"

Her lover nodded as she saw the Global Justice chief and Agent Du enter the passage way. She signaled for silence, watching the two approached. As she did the Kimmunicator softly beeped once, Wade's signal that the transmitters they placed at the entrance allowed him to hack into their system through the Global Justice Commander's communicator. Betty Director's private local net was now in the hands of Team Possible.

The pair of Global Justice agents advanced down the hall. Dr. Director's back was in its normal ramrod straight pose, though she did glance warily from side to side. Agent Du was doing his best to look unflappable as they marched. Neither of them were happy about this meeting. It simply was not like Kim Possible to arrange a meeting that looked like this much of an obvious trap.

_No sign of either one of them_, the one-eyed agent thought as she advanced down the hall. Spotting the red "X" and the phone, she frowned, but did not stop moving forward. This was Miss Possible's game, and the Global Justice commander was determined to play it. _Winning it is the real problem_.

Reaching the phone on the floor, Betty Director squatted down picking the card up. Agent Du scanned the darkness around them, but did not see a sign of either Kim or Shego. He frowned, but kept silent as his boss opened the letter. _We have plenty of back up including a full scanner team_.

"Doctor Director,

Please hit 6 on the speed dial.

Kim Possible."

_Why do I think I should just walk out of here?_ Doctor Director asked herself as she popped open the phone hitting the number six.

Simultaneously the red lights on the four explosive charges went on. Alarms rang out in the scanner truck outside. The techs inside gazed at the readouts showing four detonators surrounding their commander and her assistant.

"Doctor Director," The lead technician's voice came over her ear piece, "Scanners just picked up four explosive devices. Their detonators just became active. You need to get out of there. I'm sending the first backup team."

The reply was crisp and clear from their commander, "Negative, hold position. I don't know what is going on, but do not, I repeat, do not advance any teams until I order it.

"Alright, Miss Possible, I don't know what you are up to, but please come out of the shadows so we can discuss it like adults." She rose to her feet and waited looking bored.

During this brief exchange, Will Du moved back-to-back with his Boss, hand on his weapon. Years of discipline kept it in his holster though he would have felt much better to have the gun in his hand. His orders, however, were clear; do not draw a weapon until told to or fired upon.

A whisper came over Kim's ear piece from Wade, "Sixty-three agents in total according to their system. You were right; they have two snipers in place to shoot down the length of the hall." The black boy snickered, "They seem pretty frustrated. All they can shoot is Will Du's chest right now."

Smiling Kim dropped from the ceiling. Carful to keep the agents between her and any possible shooters she said, "Sorry about the distraction, Doctor Director, but since this nice little meeting for four people turned into a real gathering, I thought I should have some insurance in place. Though I really do think that sixty-three agents was overkill, don't you?"

Betty Director's face was impassive. She could feel the shoulders of the Indian man behind her tense as he reached the same conclusion she did. _Wonderful, they are inside our net. I was hoping that would not be the case. 'Best techs in the world' my ass._

"You realize, of course, that this counts as assault on a UN official?" The Global Justice commander stated blandly as she crossed her arms.

The girl shrugged, "I'm not really worried about it to tell the truth." She gave Shego thumbs up behind her back. The ex-thief dropped down behind her.

"Hey, Bets. Nice to join us!" the pale woman's grinned as she slinked to Kim's side.

"Shego," the one-eyed woman replied as she crossed her arms. _This was not the start I was hoping for_. "It seems you are rubbing off on Miss Possible. I must say that I am disappointed." Betty started to step forward but Kim raised her hand.

"Sorry, Doctor Director, but I would really prefer you stand right there. Moving would be kind of bad." She smiled sweetly and placed a hand on her hip.

"Why is that, Miss Possible?" The agent snapped back.

"Well, you see, when I first picked this location, I knew there was one angle that a sniper could still get a shot at us." The teen pointed at the floor. "As a precaution, I made sure you were standing in it. I really do want to talk, but that could be kind of hard if you decided to shoot either one of us."

The brown-haired woman ground her jaw, "Just why would I do that, Miss Possible?"

The redhead's expression was earnest, "I really hope you don't, Ma'am. I really do, but, well, you have over sixty agents outside. That does show a certain lack of trust on your part."

Doctor Director narrowed her one good eye. "I am sure you can understand that I needed to take certain steps to ensure that if things did not go well, I have assets in place to take a dangerous felon into custody."

The teen put her hand on Shego's shoulder, "Making sure that Shego walks out of here a free person is extremely important, so I'm sure you can understand that I had to take certain steps too." She grinned, "Oh, and don't worry about the explosives too much. They will only bring down the false ceiling in here. You'll be trapped for a bit, but you shouldn't come to any harm."

Will Du glanced venomously over his shoulder, "So not only are you threatening us, your admitting to planning what could be seen as a terrorist attack?"

"A terrorist attack?" Shego laughed, "Are you out of your pinheaded mind, Du?" She cocked her head to the side. "If we wanted to cause serious damage I'd have just blasted the tunnel till it collapsed. What do you want: us to have an escape route or have to fight our way through your agents? Maybe with surprise on your side, you would have been able to take us. Without it, even sixty of your best and brightest wouldn't do you a hell of a lot of good."

The Indian man was about to retort, but his boss interrupted before he could go on, "You've made your point. May I tell my agents to stand down? The four of us can continue this conversation."

This time Shego's basilisk gaze turned almost friendly, "Oh, it won't be the four of us, Bets. We've invited one more person to the party. I'm sure you'll be happy to see him."

Betty Director's body stiffened. "Oh, no. He is not going to be a part of this. I told you last time…"

Kim stepped forward and held up the Kimmunicator, "Told her what? That she does not have a right to council? Please speak into the recorder so I can see you deny her a basic civil right."

Placing both hands on her hips the one-eyed woman shot back, "That is not the point. Your team member is certainly allowed to have a council at this meeting if she wants, but under no circumstances will I consent to her being represented by someone with a conflict of interest…"

The hero stood her ground. She smiled, "Nope, sorry, it does not work that way. Just because Shego decided that the best lawyer to represent her, and I should add me, is your ex-husband, does not disqualify him from representing either one of us."

The Global Justice Commander's ear piece buzzed, "Ma'am, we have a situation. _'Persona Non Grata'_ is here on site demanding to be let in and see his client." The agent's voice was strained as if he was trying very hard not to either run or pull a gun on whatever was frightening him, "He's being very insistent. Something about calling the media, and, ah, your mother. Ma'am."

_Why did I ever give him that ridiculous code name? _She grimaced_, Oh hell. It is too late to go with plan A; nuke the mall from orbit._ "Fine, send him down." Turning her attention back to the girls, the older woman shook her head, "This whole thing was really unnecessary."

"I doubt that, Betty," a rather oily voice sounded from the end of the tunnel. "Though I can't say that I approve of the whole plan, I can certainly understand my clients' desire to protect themselves from your normal heavy handed response."

Striding down the hallway was a short thin balding man in his early forties. His dark hair was slicked back against his skull. His dark blue suit and red power tie shouted, "Lawyer". The material and custom tailored cut screamed, "Expensive lawyer". He carried a plain leather briefcase in his left hand. It had cost more than most cars. His black Italian shoes clicked slightly as he walked.

The lawyer nodded to the other man in the room, "Good to see you again, Will. I hope everything is well."

Agent Du's response was a tightly controlled, "Simon."

Doctor Director turned to confront her ex-husband, "I thought we agreed that you would no longer represent Miss Go due to a clear conflict of interest."

The man smiled in return, but it failed to reach his eyes. "No, dear, you informed me that was what you wished. I have, however, never agreed to such a thing. As long as Miss Go, and now Miss Possible, wants me as their lawyer, I am happy to fulfill that role." He opened his briefcase, "Shego, you're sure you want to go with option 'A'?"

The woman nodded, "Yep, Kimmie wants it that way, and I'm fine with it."

Pulling out a red folder, the oily man put on his reading glasses, "I will keep it brief, Betty. My client, Shego, has agreed to turn over all information she has on Doctor Drakken's operations. This includes the location of know bases, names of all known associates, bank accounts and other relevant financial information, and plans that were under development at the time of her departure from his service. By my estimation you should be able to place over three hundred criminals behind bars, recover billions in stolen money, and gain a fair amount of new technology. My client also agrees to work as part of Team Possible to help mankind and not to engage in criminal activity.

"In return, you will see all national and international charges dropped against my client. Also, no charges from today's incident will be filed." He looked up to see how Betty was taking things and smiled, "You get what you want, Commander. Drakken's operations will be crippled, at least for the time being, Shego on the side of good, and more than enough money coming back to make sure that the people my client allegedly robbed will receive restitution. I'm sure you'll get a standing ovation from your superiors."

The woman's reply was flat and cold, "Not good enough."

The lawyer just shook his head and went on in a reasonable tone, "This is hardly the time to be stubborn. My client is being extremely generous and helpful. What more do you want?"

Placing her hands behind her back while looking over at Shego, Doctor Director clicked her teeth once. She said, "The List."

Shego dropped her hands to her side and snarled, "For the last fucking time, I don't have it. I have never had it. I don't even know if it exists."

"Betty, my client has repeatedly denied knowing of The List's existence every time she has been in custody. She cannot give you what she does not have." Simon shook his head, "Be reasonable about this. You are being offered more than you could have hoped for. If you move on this info within the next few hours, I'm estimating you will recover over eighty-seven billion dollars. Take the deal. Stop chasing fantasies."

Kim's eyes bugged, "Eighty-seven billion dollars! You didn't tell me you stole that much."

The pale woman just rolled her eyes, "No, Kimmie, I didn't steal that much."

Looking back and forth between her lover and her lawyer the teen went on, "Then where did all the money come from?"

Simon adjusted his glasses, "As Global Justice is aware, Doctor Drakken has for a very long time sold off lesser inventions to fund his criminal enterprises. These have been done through a series of cut-outs so that the corporations involved can deny that they knew they were doing business with a criminal. Though after this, I expect a number of Sony executives will be going to jail."

Still looking quite shocked the teen asked, "Do I own any of these things?" It was appalling that she might have spent money that ended up in Drakken's pocket.

The ex-thief put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Just one or two, Boss. I mean come on, why do you think they call it, _'Blu_-Ray'?"

In an attempt to regain some control of the conversation, the brown-haired woman just shook her head and interrupted before Kim could reply, "You want your freedom, Shego, and I want The List. The rest of this is just window dressing."

A very puzzled Kim possible looked between all of them, "Excuse me." No one noticed as accusations shot back and forth between Doctor Director and her ex-husband. "Excuse me." Still no one paid any attention. This time the red-head leaped into the air, landing between the two before they could react, "Excuse me! What the hell are you talking about? What is The List?"

Everyone, including Shego and Agent Du, stared at her for about ten seconds. Finally Shego broke the silence, "It is a myth, Boss."

Doctor Director just snorted in disgust.

Shego wheeled on her, poking her in the chest with her index finger, "Don't give me that crap. I don't know if it exists or not." Turning back to her lover the dark haired woman's face grew tense, "Boss, Doctor Drakken doesn't remember things very well. Or at least he remembers them sporadically. So he writes everything down. I've got laundry lists of his; lists of assets; lists of personnel. Hell, I have a list of over fifty bases from around the world to turn over to these clowns, but what I don't have is The List.

"Supposedly, Drakken has a master list somewhere where he writes down all his ideas. It is supposed to record all of his plans, including the ones that he's been working on for years. I don't know if it exists because knowing is frankly too fucking dangerous."

The teen shook her head, "I don't get it."

The pale woman bit her lip and turned away, "Kim, supposedly everything he's got planned is in it. All the death rays, the monster robots, the diabolical plant creatures made from old tofu, etc., are there. Worse, it shows how to make them. I don't want that kind of information."

Putting her hand on her lover's shoulder Kim stepped around her and looked into her eyes, "I still don't understand."

"It is too dangerous, Kimmie. That kind of info is worth too much to too many people. Drakken did something to his own brain a long time ago, so people like Global Justice know they cannot just interrogate the info out of him. The other villains know that too, so they don't try. I wouldn't have that luxury. If I really knew where it was, _everyone_ would come after me. I wouldn't last a week." Her voice turned to a low whisper, "Besides, I don't want those secrets getting out. Too many people would die. Let's face it, Doctor D may be a loony, but he doesn't generally try to kill anyone. He's into control, not slaughter. Other people out there won't have that limitation. I don't want to be responsible for that, so I made sure I never knew if the thing was real."

"Very noble, Shego," Will sneered.

The black-haired woman rounded on him. She would have crossed the distance to hit him if Kim had not held her back, "Fuck you, Will! I don't give a shit about what you think. I don't know where this thing is." She turned to Doctor Director, "I can't give you what I don't have, Bets. Take the damn deal."

Doctor Director's gaze turned thoughtful, "Why should I believe you, Shego? You have lied about more than enough things in the past. I just have my doubts that the world's greatest thief would have passed up on knowing where one of its most valuable commodities is located."

Shego glared at her, "I have more than enough reason to tell the truth. I want to go straight. And it isn't like Kim would let me hold something like this back." She turned to look at the redhead, "I swear to you, I don't know if this exists or not."

The hero stared at her for a few seconds and smiled, "You know, you really have a way of dropping bombshells on me?" She turned to look over at the Global Justice Agents, "I believe her, so I suggest you take the deal. She can't give you what she doesn't have."

The one-eyed woman started in a cold tone, "Miss Possible, I simply cannot… ."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," the cheerleader went on over the older woman, "but there is one more reason to take it." She shut the recorder off on the Kimmunicator.

Both agents glared at her. Finally, the commander spoke, "Yes, Miss Possible? What is it?"

This time the redhead's smile was as cold as a shark's, "Because I'm not letting the future mother of my children go to jail. So, unless you want to be hunting both of us rather than working with us, I suggest you sign."

Betty's eye went wide as she pointed to Shego, "Future mother of your children? Her?"

Will Du's eyes glanced between the two women his face hard. _Well, this will be interesting. Friday night will be very different. The public is certainly in for a shock too._

Shego stepped behind her, sliding her arms around the shorter girl's waist_. I'm not the only one who can drop bombshells_. She kissed Kim's cheek. Nestling her head on the girl's shoulder she said, "Take the deal, Bets. I'm afraid that my Princess is really serious about this. Once the whole 'kids' idea got into her head, she just won't stop going on about it." She looked at the ceiling, "So, tell me, Betty, what do you think of Rebecca as a name?"

Several seconds passed in silence. Finally, the Global Justice Commander hung her head for a second, "Simon, give me the papers. Your client has her deal." _I might not trust her, but I am not going to take them on. Not when they are ready for it and actively trying to keep out of my clutches. Even if they ran, eventually someone else will take the deal, and there will be hell to pay from my superiors if it came out I'd refused._ She shrugged internally. _Some risks are just not worth running_. "I'll expect an invitation to the baby shower."

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

Ron snapped, "No, I did not get the freaking license plate! What is this?" He held the plastic wrapped book up.

Feeling very put upon, the blue man cringed. He tried to straighten and regain his dignity, "Ron Man, what you hold is The List of all my lairs and equipment. It also contains the rotation of when each lair is to be used so that my henchmen know where to be and when." He put his blinker on to turn right. The turn was a mile up. _You can never signal too soon_.

"You have a rotation of what lair is used when? And you write this stuff down?" The teen's mouth dropped.

The boy's earlier reaction forgotten, Drakken began to explain, "Yes, that way if Shego and I were captured and escaped, they could check their own schedules and see where to meet up with us. It saves a lot of time."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, thought about it, and shut it. This occurred twice more. In a strangled voice he said, "Ah, Doc, won't Shego have one of these lists?"

The madman grinned, "No, that is the beauty of it! She has a list, but not The List. The List has information that isn't on the one she has!" His eyes gleamed as if he just illuminated the secrets of the universe to his partner.

Ron looked down. "Ah, Doc, from what you said Shego knew everything about your operation. How could she not know that you have a list that is more complete than hers?"

Drakken looked at the boy and smirked, "Oh, she knows about it, but I have every conviction that she does not have a copy."

Ron's gaze was skeptical so Drakken went on, "Can you imagine Shego ever going into the men's bathroom at a MacDruggal's to find a book taped behind the toilet?"

Ron dropped it as if it suddenly burned, "Shit! No way!"

Drakken smiled, "That's why, Ron Man. That's why."


	14. Chapter 14

My thanks, as usual, to LoveRobin for her insightful editing, without which this would be a much more difficult read. I also want to thank Poetheather1 who read an early draft and told me I was rushing things too much. A few thousand words later, the story is much better.

Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 13. I really appreciate the feedback, positive or negative. The only way I get better is by hearing what you all think.

I don't own the characters. Disney does.

Chapter 14

D-Day plus 4

Pulling a fresh blue tunic out of the bag, Dr. Drakken almost giggled, "Oh, this is so much better, Ron Man." He headed off towards the bathroom. "I do so love a new lair. You get a chance to really make it special. This one could be rather homey, don't you think?"

The very bored blond-haired boy just shrugged, "Whatever, Doc." He looked around the seemingly abandoned warehouse, "So, you're sure Shego does not know about this one?"

"Quite sure, Ron Man!" came the voice from the other room. "HenchCo assured me this one hadn't even reached their current catalog. There is no possibility she has seen it." The scarred-faced scientist's voice was wistful. "You know, I always liked showing Shego around a new lair. It always felt like we were moving into a new home," he paused then finished softly, "together."

Gazing over the empty shelves, the boy shook his head, ignoring the Doctor's reminiscing, "And it has everything we need here? Robots? Henchmen? Maybe a microwave or a TV?"

The pony-tailed man popped his head around the corner looking concerned, "Ron Man, are you feeling alright? Do you see any of those here?"

Clenching his hands to avoid pulling out his hair, Ron exclaimed, "Duh, Doc! My point exactly. This is a mostly empty building. There aren't even any video games!" Glancing at his pocket to get Rufus's agreement, Ron scowled realizing the rodent was not there. "Just how are we going to hatch an evil plot in this dump?"

Emerging from the commode, the blue man went on, "Why, partner, I'd almost think you have a lack of faith in this enterprise. I already have a diabolical plan ready to go. The reason we are using this base isn't because of its, ah, amenities, but rather because it is centrally located."

The boy bit the side of his lip. Much as he wanted to rip the man's head off, he needed Drakken for now. _I only have pictures of half of The List so far._ The Blond had been sneaking a photo here and there with his cell phone and would soon have a complete copy.

"Central to what?" he managed to get out.

Drakken looked puzzled, "Oh, to the plan. We can easily get all the parts we need within an hour or two of here. Didn't I explain it?"

The boy walked away. He spun to his right punching one of the brick walls. The blow was casual, but it slammed a fist-sized chunk into powder. "Doc," he said in a very calm voice, "you haven't even explained what the plan is, let alone how the base fits in."

The scientist went pale. Forgetting the teen was actually dangerous was too. He looked so harmless. _And then he does something like this._

"Ah, oh, sorry about that. It is really quite simple."

Twenty minutes later Ron asked, "So how long is this 'simple' plan going to take to put together?"

Drakken thought about it for several seconds, "About three to four weeks. Rather longer than either of us want, I know, but assembling the Bebes alone will take about two of them." He scowled, "Though the work will go a lot faster if we aren't interrupted by either of our erstwhile girlfriends."

The teen grinned, "Oh, not to worry about it. The Ronster has it covered." He casually pulled the phone out of his pocket. "I looked up the number awhile ago." He swiftly dialed, "Hello, yes, is this Kelly Long of _Teen Beat_ Magazine? Hi, my name is Ron Stoppable. Yeah, _that_ Ron Stoppable." He frowned, "Yes, the one who always is losing his pants on TV." He paused for a second as the reporter went on about something, "Look, I have an important story for you. No, it isn't about my pants. It _is_ about Kim Possible and who she is currently dating… ."

* * *

Smiling at his obviously sleepy redheaded wife, James Possible finished dressing by putting on his trademark sweater vest. "Couldn't sleep? Is your wrist bothering you? I could get you some more pain medicine."

Anne shook her head, "No, it isn't that. I was just up late listening to the two of them."

Her husband's smile was rueful, "I see. Well, I do think they sound amazingly good together. I have to admit I'm sorry I fought against them bringing it in the house."

His wife frowned at him, "Well, we couldn't have them doing it in the yard."

Her husband picked up a copy of _Time_ he planned on reading at breakfast, "Good point. I was afraid they would be offended. I'm glad I saw the error of my ways."

The surgeon rose, crossed to the closet, and pulled on a dressing robe. "You were just worried about Kimmie."

"It is part of a father's job," he replied. He straightened his tie, "besides, I really was worried about what the neighbors would think. We've never been a house with these sorts of inclinations before."

Anne smiled at him, "You were just worried you would have to replace all their windows again from the noise."

James sighed, "Well, you remember Kim's last attempt at singing?"

The redheaded woman winced.

"My thoughts exactly," her husband went on. "I relented and let Eli bring her guitar and amp into the house once I knew Kim would want to sing along when she played. Her previous results have been less than stellar."

Most of Kim's previous attempts at singing resulted in broken glass, damaged eardrums, and complaints from the neighbors.

Anne looked smug, "I did tell you Eli had it covered."

The brown haired man raised his hands in surrender, "You did, my dear, and you were right. I was wrong. Who would have thought it was as simple as shifting the vocal range she was trying to sing in?"

His wife sat down at her dressing table. She pulled out her appointment book beginning to look over today's task list. "Only someone who is actually an experienced musician, which neither one of us is."

The scientist still looked a bit put out at his own lapse, "I should have realized it was something to do with the acoustics of Kimmie's voice. Singing in a high key caused all sorts of problems for her as she tried to force all the notes. Once she shifted to a lower key, she could actually carry a tune. Though I still do not like the music they have been playing very much."

Anne just smiled at his obvious consternation, "Oh, I don't know. Kimmie actually sounded pretty good on _Enter Sandman_. I know you don't like anything Metallica did after _And Justice for All_, but you have to at least admit our daughter can sing their songs."

James kissed her, "I will try to keep my prejudices against heavy metal made after nineteen eighty-seven out of my evaluations." He headed for the door. "I'll go make coffee."

_It really is a beautiful morning_, James Possible thought to himself as he wandered through the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and wandered over to the front window. _The sun is shining. The birds are singing. There is a van from the local TV station in my lawn._ He sighed, _So much for a good morning._

Stepping out the front door, the graying rocket scientist advanced down his driveway. _Thank goodness for press conferences. At least I know these people._ Arriving at the end of the drive he nodded to a reporter from the local ABC channel, "Morning, Sue. Exactly what is going on?"

The blonde woman stepped forward. She was pretty in a very Middle American way. Her blue eyes gazed hungrily at the tall scientist. The scent of a story was in the air and she was the first person on scene. _Network job here I come!_

"Doctor Possible," she practically barked, "Is it true?"

James did his best to look calm and restrained. _Oh, hell. They know_. "Is what true, Sue?"

"Sir, according to _Teen Beat_ Magazine, your daughter, Kim Possible, hero to so many young people, has been dating a super villain for the last three years. In an article, which is an interview with your daughter's long-time best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable, it alleges that your daughter has been having a lesbian affair all throughout High School. Frankly, some of the allegations in it are even more shocking."

The scientist just looked at her coldly, "Is there a question?" He crossed his arms and waited. Thank goodness the girls slept in this morning.

"Yes, Sir, I is your daughter is a lesbian? If so, has she indeed been dating Shego, a super villain who was on the ten most wanted list of eleven countries around the world?"

"Now, Sue, you should know by now I will not address on my daughter's private life. I have no comment on the matter." He frowned. "I'm afraid I really don't have any more to say. I'm sure we will be making some sort of statement soon. In the mean time, I would appreciate it if you stayed off my lawn and away from my family."

Turing and walking away as the reporter shouted questions to him, James Possible did his best to not clench his fists. That Ron would do something like this was abhorrent. It just did not seem like the boy could do something like this, especially to Kim. _Of course, he is evil now_. James sighed as he entered his house.

Closing the door behind him, he headed up to his room where his wife was starting to get dressed. Anne had been on medical leave for the past few days. It would be several weeks before she could get back to work given her broken wrist. _Another thing I have Ron to thank for._

Seeing her husband's tense look, the surgeon finished putting her blouse on. She asked, "What is it? You look like you want to break something."

Sitting down, James put his head in his hands, "Not something, darling, but someone; Ron. Mr. Stoppable it seems has been blabbing things to the press. From what the local news said, he's exaggerating them as well. Apparently, he told _Teen Beat_ Magazine that Kim and Shego have been sleeping together for the last three years. I'm not sure what else is in it, but it cannot be good."

Anne sagged, "Oh, I was hoping it would not come out this way." Her wrist throbbed. "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we better wake the girls, and then find out exactly what is in the article." Her husband replied.

Shaking her head Anne got up and went to find her laptop, "Wrong order, better to have the facts before we wake them." She started to boot up the machine.

James smiled, "Good thinking. I just hope…." His voice trailed off as he looked out the window. "Just great, more reporters are arriving." Looking over at his wife, "Dear, let me do that. I can type a lot easier than you can right now."

Fuming a bit at her own limited mobility, at least where typing was concerned, Anne gave him the laptop. The broken wrist limited what she could do. The red-headed scientist was not used to feeling quite so helpless.

As her parents were busy in their room, the Kimmunicator buzzed for the third time in as many minutes. Kim Possible mumbled into her pillow, "Go away." She tried turning over and ignoring it, but it started to buzz again.

"Oh, for the love of God, Kimmie, just answer the damn thing so we can get back to sleep," Shego growled. It had been a late night. Since the pale woman was feeling almost one hundred percent, and was not wanted by the law, the two of them hit several of Drakken's lairs the previous night in search of the scientist and Ron. There was no sign of the duo. When they returned home they stayed up even later as Shego practiced her guitar and Kim sang, leading to a number of other things.

"Fine," mumbled the redhead. Reaching for the device, she made sure to turn on the audio only. _I have got to remember to put a nightgown on after we have sex. My parents, or worse my brothers, might barge in here. Not that Eli is wearing anything either._

"Hello," she answered. "Wade? What's the sitch?"

"Wade, my ass, girl," an angry voice answered. "What the hell is going on? I get back from California to come back to this? Tell me it isn't true!"

Suddenly much more awake, Kim sat up, "Monique? Slow down. What are you talking about? What isn't true?"

"That you're… you're… Damn, I can't even say it." The black girl's voice was frantic at the other end of the line.

Kim swallowed, _Oh Shit._ "I'm what, Monique?" She rubbed her temples as she waited for her friend to get her voice under control.

"That you're a dyke! It says here you're sleeping with Shego!" The fashion conscious teen's voice was full of anger and more than a little hurt. "Why didn't you say something to me? I thought we were friends. How could you hide something like this from me?!"

The aforementioned ex-thief looked out from beneath the covers. She put her hand on Kim's thigh. She bit back the comment she had been about to make. She might not care what the girl on the other end of the phone thought, but the accusations were hitting her Kimmie right in the gut. _For once be smart, Shego, keep your damn mouth shut._

"Mo, please, just calm down. I don't know how you found out about it, but…," she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm dating Shego."

"For how long?" came the angry reply. "It says here you've been lovers for three years! How could you let Ron think you loved him if you were hot for some green chick?"

"What? Three years?" Kim shook her head then realized the girl could not see her. "Mo, three weeks is closer to it. Shego and I, well, we couldn't admit how we felt for a long time. Things are different now. She's gone straight. Global Justice has worked out a deal to get her off the wanted lists. Things are going to be okay. You're still my best friend, right?"

"Three weeks?" the voice on the other end was skeptical. "It's not what Ron says in the interview. Why would he tell _Teen Beat_ if it wasn't true?"

"Ron…," the redhead's voice caught for a second. "Ron told _Teen Beat_ what?"

"I already told you... ."

"No, wait, I got it, Monique." The hero wanted to cry. _I brought this on myself_. "Look, I swear to you, this just happened. Can you come over and I'll explain everything?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. For a moment the cheerleader thought Monique would hang up. Eventually she heard, "I'll be over. I want this straightened out!" There was a resounding click as the black teen hung up the phone.

Sitting up beside the redhead, the green-skinned woman pulled her into her arms and rocked the redhead gently, "Princess, it will be alright. We'll get this straightened out."

Kim held onto the pale woman even as she sniffled, "Sorry. I didn't think Monique would be angry like this." She reached for a tissue from her bedside table and blew her nose. "I wasn't sure she'd be happy or anything, but I didn't expect her to yell. Monique's never sounded like that."

The taller girl closed her eyes trying not to sigh. _How did I get in the middle of a teen drama? _"Princess, your little friend just found out you have been keeping a secret from her. A big secret. She's in shock. I know you wanted to break this to her gently, but she's mad she discovered it from a magazine rather than you. It will be okay. She'll calm down." _And if she doesn't I'll kick her ass. Nobody makes my Princess feel like this._

The redhead blew her nose again. She let go of the other girl and started to get dressed, "You're right. It is so not the drama. Mo will come around." Her voice quivered slightly. She straightened her shoulders visibly getting herself together. "You know, Baby, I was ready for the strangers. I expect people I don't know and don't care about to call me all sorts of names over this." Her green eyes held a very determined cast to them. "I didn't expect someone who does care about me to have such a reaction."

Shego finally got up. She started digging through the closet for something to wear. "She'll be okay." She paused then started drawing on a pair of black jeans, "You know, Pumpkin, I sort of expected you to react more to her calling you a dyke."

The teen pulled a white t-shirt with a large pink heart on it over her head, "Why would it bother me? I call myself a dyke. I was upset she found out this way, not that she knows."

Shego blushed, "Yeah, I know." She bit her lip. "I just don't like the word very much."

Kim grinned and pulled on a pair of hip-huggers. She smiled over at her lover. "It's because you're not a dyke, Baby." She began to brush her hair and try to make herself look somewhat presentable. _Damn, I really should have showered. My hair is a mess._ She frowned as she put her hair in a ponytail.

The green woman put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean I'm not a dyke? I seem to recall doing something kind of dykish to you last night."

The teen came over and hugged her. "Eli, I love you, but let's face it, you are not a dyke. You're a lesbian. How I ended up the butch in this relationship, I'm really not sure, but it is the truth. You might be tough girl in public, but in private you are definitely far more femme than I am."

Shego grimaced. It was actually really hard to argue the point. It might offend her big bad mercenary image, but when it came to just the two of them Kim really was far more dominant and aggressive. "I wasn't this way with my previous girlfriends," she stammered.

Cupping her cheek the redhead laughed, "Eli, I don't care about your previous girlfriends."

That one got a sneer, "Bullshit. You quizzed me how many times for information?"

Grinning, the teen let her go. She skipped over to her dresser to get out a pair of socks. "So? It was like days ago."

The taller girl crossed her arms over her chest. "It was last night."

Sitting down on the bed, Kim began putting the socks on. "Okay, so it was last night. Baby, I am interested in your past. I want to know everything about it. Am I curious about your previous lovers? Yeah, but that is kind of normal." She smiled. "Besides I know what is going on between us is different than what you went through with other people. You let yourself actually be _you_ around me. Shego is all rough and tough, but Eli, my Eli, let's herself be vulnerable."

The black-haired girl grinned, "Oh, I can be rough and tough."

Her lover blew her a kiss. "Yes, and it was mind blowing, Baby. We so have to do that again. Though this time I need something more than the pillow to try to keep from screaming, I think my parents heard. Mom was a bit freaked the next morning."

Kim's smile was as bright as the sun as she watched the ex-thief blush. "I love you. I'm planning on saying it every day of my life. You, Eli Wentworth, are mine; my love, my life, my everything." Her smile turned mischievous, "Besides, that's not the only reason I know I'm the butch here."

Shego blushed deeper. She turned back to the closet starting to look for a top to match the jeans. "Just because I like, ah… ."

"Penetration?" her lover supplied.

Furiously going red, or in her case greener, the older girl's reply was somewhat muffled by the clothes closet. _Damn if I'm turning around to let her see my face_. "Yeah, penetration. It doesn't make you the butch." There was some anger in the girl's voice. Some of this was pushing too close to home for comfort.

Hearing the change in her lovers' voice, Kim rose. She crossed to the other girl. She put her arms around her waist. Hugging her she said, "Eli, what's wrong? I was teasing."

The pale woman rested against her, "I know. I'm sorry." She hesitated searching for the right words. "You make me feel vulnerable. I'm not used to it. Nobody makes Shego feel soft or weak."

The teen's voice was very serious, "I make you feel weak?"

Turning around in the teen's arms the older girl reached out and cupped her face, "This is coming out all wrong." She took a breath. "You do not make me feel weak. You make me feel warm, safe, and loved. You make me feel stronger. But damn it, Princess, I'm so used to having to be the bitch all the time. Sometimes how you make me feel is overwhelming. Does that make any sense?"

The teen nodded. She gave the black-haired girl a quick kiss, "Yes, it does. Just as how you make me feel can be a bit overwhelming too." She smiled then stood on tiptoe to whisper in Shego's ear, "Beside, you can be my bitch any time you want."

Shego's jaw dropped. She swatted the teen on her ass, "You brat!"

Before things could go any farther, there was a knock on the door. Kim's mother's voice sounded a little strained, "Girls, can I come in?"

Both girls dived for the floor grabbing stray items of clothing they really did not want Dr. Possible to see. After a few seconds Kim opened the door. "Good morning!" She saw the pensive look on her mother's face and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Stepping into the room Anne looked over at Shego, "Good morning, Eli." The black-haired woman grinned. Dr. Possible gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, "Morning, Bubble Butt."

"Mom!" the teen cried. _I really hate it when she calls me 'Bubble Butt'_.

The surgeon leaned against the dresser, "Sorry, Kimmie, I just wanted to lighten the mood. I'm afraid I have some bad news. There is a camera crew outside from the local news. It seems Ron has been feeding the press a pack of lies about the two of you. James looked things up on the internet. Ron is trying to do a hatchet job on you. Your father is on the phone right now talking to our lawyer to see what we should do."

Kim nodded, "We know, Monique just called. She was really unhappy about not being in the loop." The teen's olive eyes grew wide, "Oh, no, I asked her to come over. She'll walk right into the reporters!"

The taller redhead looked down at her daughter, "Hmmm… that is a problem. Can you call her and warn her?"

The hero shrugged, "I can try, but I don't honestly know if she will take my call. She was really mad."

"Give it a try, dear. I'm sure we can think of something."

Shego smiled as she headed for the door, "Oh, come on, this is easy. What we need is a distraction."

Both Kim and Anne looked at each other. They turned to follow the pale woman.

"Baby, maybe we should think this through?" the teen said.

"Yes, we do not want to do anything rash," her mother added.

Shego snorted, "Oh, relax. I'm not going to do anything myself."

"Oh, good," Kim said.

Shego turned back, kissed her on the nose. She then vaulted down the stairs to the second floor. In a smug voice she called back over her shoulder, "I'm going to have the Tweebs take care of them."

"Eli!" the cheerleader cried out in horror as she ran after her lover. Unfortunately, the ex-thief slipped into the Tweebs' room locking the door behind her. Kim pounded at the door a few times, realized she could not get in. She stormed off to her room in search of her lock picks. Her mother just watched the whole exchange in fascination.

As Shego charged into the door, slammed it behind her, the Tweebs dived for cover. Not only was the scariest person in the house now in their room, but they had no idea what they did to cause her to come in. Whatever it was, it could not have been good. In equally terrified voices, they both shouted, "He did it!"

The green woman leaned back against the door placing her hands flat on it at about waist level. The image she projected was both feral and intensely sexual. It was deliberate, of course. The ex-thief knew the biggest part of the boys' fear of her was that she was, in their own words, "incredibly hot". At thirteen were unprepared to handle it.

"Come on out, boys," she called, "time to have some fun!"

Both brown-haired teens peaked out from behind their beds. "Describe 'fun'," Tim said.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Last time you said anything about fun, I got second-degree burns."

The woman's grin grew wider, "Never mind now. This is real fun. How would the two of you like to mess with a bunch of reporters who are outside staking out your house?"

The boys looked at each other and their grins matched the ex-thief's. As one they said, "Hicka, bicka, boom!"

The three were long gone before Kim got back with the lock picks.

Five minutes later the redheaded hero sat fuming in her living room. He brothers were jabbering away over a box with five different colored round lights on top of it. They were arguing over a couple of exact settings while Shego egged them on. Her parents had long since retreated to the kitchen to get extra fire extinguishers. There were now three TV news crews out front.

Kim sat with her head in her hands, "So what is this thing supposed to do again?"

Slapping a high-five with his brother, Jim said, "This is a limited-frequency EMP bomb. It is set to blow out all the electronics on the TV vans out there!"

"Too right," Tim agreed. "And since all the cameras are digital these days, they'll be gone too. No pictures, no problems." The boys practically danced around their machine as they made their last adjustments.

The redheaded girl looked skeptical, "And you're sure it will work? Like, without shorting out all of the electronics in the house."

"Yep," said Jim.

"No problem," said Tim as he hit the big red button on the top of the box. The results were underwhelming. All four lights blinked rapidly four times then went out.

Before anyone could say anything the boys rushed over to the window peering outside. They started high-fiving each other immediately.

Shego looked out the window. The vans outside were surrounded by puzzled reporters who were looking at their now dead mikes. Camera people were taking equipment off in an effort to figure out what was going on. Several of them were pulling out cell phones only to discover they no longer worked.

The dark-haired girl smiled, "Oh, now there is a lovely sight. All those press people and they can't bug us for a bit. I guess your friend should be able to get in the back without the reporters bothering her. At least until they get new equipment out here."

The boys were looking at the box and frowning. "Say Tim," said Jim.

"Yeah," said his twin.

Jim started backing away from the box and towards the door. "You know, bro', I meant to ask. Did you get around to shielding Kim's room?"

Tim looked at his sister whose olive eyes were starting to smolder. "Run!" he shouted. The twins tore out of the room as Kim got to her feet. Rather than run after them, she just rubbed her forehead. "Great, now I have to buy another Blu-ray."

Shego snickered, "Well, I'm sure you'll let Doctor D know you're helping to keep him in the style he's grown accustomed to. Then you can throw his ass in jail."

Inside the kitchen, the Doctors Possible heard a knock on the kitchen door. "That must be Monique," Anne said. Crossing to the door she peaked out to make sure it wasn't a reporter. Unfortunately, the person standing there was not Kimmie's good friend.

Standing at six-foot four, the broad-shouldered pale-skinned man really was a sight to behold. His body covered in solid muscle and encased in a blue jump-suit, he looked every inch a hero, which he was. Crowning the magnificent body was wavy blue hair. His jaw was set and his blue eyes blazed with determination.

The surgeon opened the door. "You must be Hego."

"Ma'am," the tall man said, "You must be Kim's mother. Do you mind if I come in? I was led to understand I might find my sister here."

The tall redheaded woman stood aside, "Yes, she's here. Please, come in. How did you think to come here?"

The hero strode into the kitchen, "Well, Ma'am, I was reading, I mean a friend of mine was reading _Teen Beat_ at the Buenos Nacho where I, I mean he, where he works. It said some horrible things about my sister, and since it mentioned your daughter I thought I would start looking for her here."

Anne smiled politely. _Well, Eli is right. He isn't very bright_. She looked over at her husband, "James, this is Hego, Shego's brother."

The brown-haired man frowned remembering the last time the blue-costumed hero was in his kitchen, "Haven't we met before? I thought you were with the circus."

The muscular man replied, "Ah, no, Sir, Team Go had lost our powers and we were meeting here to plan how we were going to get them back; with your daughter's help of course."

Something in Hego's voice set James on edge, "I see, well, why don't I just go get your sister then? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Kim will be too, of course."

Hego straightened. "Sir, I'd rather just collect my sister and go. I don't want to see, that har… I mean your daughter."

James crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What did you call my daughter?"

The pale man raised his hands placating even as Anne moved to join her husband, "Please, Sir, I don't want any trouble. I just came to collect my sister. I'm sure once she is back at Go Tower, she will come to her senses and we can put this whole thing behind her."

The surgeon's voice was cold, "What 'thing'?"

Hego's jaw clenched. For a moment it looked like he would be unable to talk. Finally he said, "This supposed lesbian thing my sister is accused of. I know my sister is evil, but I refuse to believe she's a degenerate."

James crossed over to the hero, "Son, I think you should leave right now. I do not know where you come off coming here to accuse Eli of such a thing, but you have a lot of nerve. She's really a wonderful person. I support both her and my daughter fully."

For a moment the blue man stood in shock. _Oh, Lord, it is worse than I thought; her secret identity has been exposed. _Then the rest of the statement hit him causing the pale-skinned man to sputter, "How… how can you say such a thing? It is immoral. It is wrong. I'm sorry your family is so 'supportive' of a perverted lifestyle, but I will not stand here and let some," this time he said it, _"harlot_ drag my sister down into a life of depravity."

"Harlot?!" a voice almost shouted from the back door. "Don't you go calling my friend a harlot, you big blue idiot."

The Possibles and the hero spun towards the door. "Monique?" Anne said.

The black girl nodded to the Possibles. She strode up to the blue man and shoved a finger in his face. "Listen, Buster. Kim Possible is one of the sweetest, nicest, most upstanding people on the planet. I don't know what the hell is going on here with her and that sister of yours, but I can assure you it wasn't Kim who started things. Blame your own damn sister for seducing her!"

The much larger man swept his hand across his chest and down, "Seducing her! Shego would never do something so disgusting." He flung his arm back to point at Kim's parents. "I blame that teenage hoodlum of theirs for this. If she hadn't come into Shego's life none of this would have happened!"

Making a dismissive gesture the girl countered, "No way. Your sister is a villain, Sherlock. If anyone takes the blame here it is her trying to drag Kim down some life of crime."

The muscle-bound man started shouting back in her face, "Now see here, Miss, I know my sister and she is not in love with a girl! Why the very thought… ."

At this point the aforementioned couple stepped into the kitchen. They stood in the doorway as the last exchange took place. They were appalled at what was going on. Kim looked at her friend, _Well, at least she's defending me… kind of._

Shego's voice snapped through the argument, "Hego, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

The muscular man turned at the sound of her voice. At first he cringed which was normal every time he saw his sister. He subsequently straightened his shoulders. "Shego, we are going. I'm taking you out of this den of iniquity right this instant." He strode towards her.

Monique was right at his heels, "'Den of iniquity'? Who says 'den of iniquity' these days? Get the hell out of here now you blue fool."

Spinning on the black girl, "You stay out of this Missy. This is a family matter. Now run along home." He dismissed the girl with a flick of his head and turned back to the girls in the door. "As I said, we are leaving."

The big man reached forward and grabbed the pale woman's arm. Truthfully, Shego was too shocked by her brother's behavior to actually dodge away like she normally would. _He's a jerk, but I didn't think he'd be this much of a jerk._

A growl came from beside her, "Let her go, Hego."

Looking down at Kim he sneered, "Get out of my sight, you… you _whore." _

Shego's power flared and instantly the room was filled with green light. _I'll tear his face off! _She struck out at him with the speed of a snake.

The redhead was faster. Her kick was low, fast, and aimed right for his pride. Hego let go of his sister's arm as he was literally lifted a foot off the floor from the force of it. He fell over, his hands clasped over his privates as he gasped for air.

Anne Possible gasped at her daughter, "Kimmie?"

The teen wasn't paying any attention. "Listen to me you moron!" Another vicious kick slammed into the big man's ribs. "Nobody comes into _my house_ and calls my family and friends names." This time she slammed a knee down on his kidney, "Nobody calls me a _whore_, especially some blue-haired intolerant idiot!" Dropping down to her knees she grabbed his hair and smashed his head against the floor. "And nobody, you got that you idiot, _nobody_ lays a hand on my _girlfriend!_ Not even _you!"_

Far past the point of being able to defend himself, the hero just lay there. The cheerleader's hand came up again to strike him across the face but Shego caught her wrist, "Kimmie, Princess, please stop beating up my brother! Calm down, he's done." She pulled the smaller redhead away from the man on the floor. She looked down and thought, _Hell. I thought I was going to fry his ass. I didn't think she had it in her to be this mad_.

Cradling the girl she said, "Geeze, I was going to hit him, but man you did a number on him." She stroked the younger girl's back as she tried calming Kim down. "You okay now?"

"I…, yeah, I'm fine." She looked down at the man writhing in pain on the floor, "Did, did I do that?"

Shego nodded.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I…," she stammered. Her face fell in horror. She dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The black-haired girl looked after her and then down at her brother. "Look what you did you idiot! If I had time to deal with you now, I'd make sure you really hurt." She turned to go after Kim, but felt a hand on her arm.

Turning back she realizing Anne was coming up to her, "Shego, James and I are going to need help with Hego here."

She started to pull away, "I've got to go… ."

Kim's mother shook her head, "No, we need you here. While I do not think he will be recovering any time soon, neither of us can deal with someone with super strength. You can go up in a second. Let Monique go talk to her."

The raven-haired girl glanced over at Kim's friend then back at Anne, "But she needs me."

The Surgeon held up her good hand, "Monique is Kim's long-time friend. She can handle it. Now please, help James get Hego into a chair. I have to get some peas out of the freezer."

The ex-thief raised her eyebrow, "Frozen peas?"

Anne nodded, "Yes." She looked down as the man still gasping on the floor, "They are better at conforming to a bruised area than an icepack and will help keep the swelling down." Turning to the black girl who was still standing there she said, "Monique, go."

The fashionable teen nodded. Her face still registered the shock of seeing Kim snap, "Yeah, I'll go on up." She headed out of the kitchen.

Between the three of them they managed to get Hego into a chair. Though the blue-haired man was still clutching himself and wheezing, he did managed to gratefully receive the package of frozen peas. He applied them to the injured area.

His sister sat down across from him, "You really are stupid you jerk."

The hero's reply was too garbled to be understood.

Shego stretched her legs out under the table and steepled her fingers. "I think, and I hope I'm not wrong," green fire danced over her hands, "you were just starting to apologize to these nice people whose morning you screwed up."

Wincing as he spoke the muscular man began to say, "I am sorry. I did not come here with the intention of… ."

James Possibles voice was cold, "Calling my daughter a whore?" He folded his arms across his chest. His eyes were hard as he approached the table. "Son, I'm a non-violent man, but let me be very clear. If you ever so much as think that word again about my daughter, I will set aside those convictions. I certainly cannot take you in a fair fight, but you will never see me coming. It will be well planned, perfectly executed, and it will be completely and utterly unfair. Do you understand me?"

Looking up at the slight brown-haired man, Hego realized the scientist was deadly serious. A normal man threatening him was inconceivable, or at least it had been up until a few seconds ago.

The big man nodded. His voice was still squeaky, "Yes, Sir. I understand. I did not come here to cause a scene like this. I just want to take my sister out of here."

The black-haired girl shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? I am staying right here. There is no way I'm going to head back to Go Tower with you to live out your happy little superhero fantasies. This is where I belong, you idiot, not in Go City."

Her brother's jaw clenched as he looked around for support. Resting his eyes on Anne he said, "Ma'am, please, surely you cannot agree with me? Your daughter and my sister should be involved in any sort of deviant relationship. It is immoral and wrong."

While her husband's eyes hand been cold, the redheaded woman's were full of fire, "Hego, do not look to me for sympathy. You should just be glad I am a doctor. If I wasn't pledged to Do No Harm, I would be busily removing your skin with a cheese-grater." Like her husband, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Clearly there was no help coming from that corner.

His voice finally returned to its normal timber even if he was still in pain. He went on, "Look, I know I handled this badly. I should not have lost my temper. I don't understand. Can't you people see this is wrong? Two women are not supposed to be together! It is unnatural."

Before the parents could leap to their daughter's defense, Shego drawled, "Hego, this isn't about me or my sexuality. This is all about Team Go and what me being gay does to _your_ image."

The blue hero tried to straighten up, failed, and rested his hand against the table. "That is untrue. This is about you and your happiness."

The green woman rolled her eyes and looked at the sealing, "Spare me."

His sister's reaction angered the man. He grabbed the edge of the table, "Shego, you have already done more than enough damage to Team Go and its image. You are a villain for the love of God. How can this lesbian relationship possibly harm the team any more than your stealing the Mona Lisa did?"

In a stronger voice he went on, "Besides, you are not gay."

Now the ex-thief looked back at him her face wide in mock shock, "Oh, gee, Hego, now that you say it, I realize I'm not. I wonder what the hell I've been doing sleeping with all those women." Realizing what she said, she hastily turned to the Possibles. "There haven't been that many woman."

Anne just nodded, her eyes still focused on Hego, "Not important, dear."

"Look, no sister of mine could possibly be gay," the masked man went on, "Our parents raised us better." He just as quickly looked at the two Doctors Possible, "I'm not implying you two did anything wrong in raising Kim. She's a fine girl. I'm sure. The world looks up to her." Seeing no implements of torture were immediately going to be used on him, he looked back at his sister, "You just have not found the right man."

Shego sprang to her feet her fist suddenly in her brother's face, "Tell me you did not just say that. Of all the stupid homophobic comments, you could have picked." She slammed her hand down on the table causing her brother to wince, "First, I am the way I am. Mom and Dad didn't do anything wrong. They did the best they could and guess what? I still like girls. I'm still attracted to women. I am not just waiting around to find some guy.

"I didn't choose to be gay, you lummox. No one made me gay. It just doesn't work that way. There isn't some magic rainbow-colored comet that comes down and smashes into your tree house and suddenly you're a homosexual. It isn't something I have any control over."

She sat back down in the chair. "Listen to me Sean." The blue man gasped as she used his first name. Clenching her fists she rasped, "And before you say anything about spoiling your secret identity, they already know my name. Remember? They can figure out yours."

Deliberately taking a breath she went on, "And despite what you think, I am happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. With Kimmie and the Possibles, I'm loved."

The blue man tried one more time, "Eli, please, I love you too. Your brothers and I all do. We just want you to come home and be our sister again."

Anne frowned at the whole exchange. _Other than the fact that they are both so stubborn; it is hard to see how they can be related. Shego is so talented, but Hego really just does not seem to understand. His view of the world does not match with reality. Even if Eli wasn't in love with Kim, she would never return to Team Go. I really do have to wonder if he isn't mentally challenged in some way. _She gently spoke up, "Sean, it is not going to happen."

The big man turned to her, "Now see here, Ma'am, while I am sorry for the scene I caused, this is an internal family matter."

Heat rose in her face. She went to stand behind Shego, "I think you'll find, _Sean_, we regard Eli as part of our family now."

James move to stand beside his wife. "She has a place here." Despite everything, the scientist was starting to feel for the blue man. _He looks so lost and confused._ _There really is something wrong with him. _"Your sister belongs here, with Kimmie, not at Go Tower."

Shego looked up at the Possibles, "Thank you." She swallowed, "You don't know how much it means to me."

The two adults patted her on the shoulder. Anne smiled at her, "You're welcome, dear."

Sensing his defeat, Hego tried one more volley, "How can you two be happy your daughter is a lesbian?"

James just shook his head. _Shego is right. He is an idiot_. "Son, I'm not happy my daughter is a lesbian, but not for any moral reason. It will make her life tougher, as she's certainly discovering." The blue man had the decency to flush, looking embarrassed. "What I am happy about is that my daughter is in love with a specific woman; your sister. Who, despite the image she tries to project to the public, I have come to discover really is a nice person.

"You need to face facts," he went on. "Your sister and my daughter are in love. I suspect they are going to stay in love. You are going to have to cope. If you cannot, it is your loss. Since I suspect you will have a great difficulty, I have to say I feel very sorry for you."

Anne nodded, "I agree. You are in danger of missing out on knowing two wonderful people; your sister and my daughter." She stared the larger man down until Hego dropped his eyes

While this was going on, Monique had long since reached the redheaded teen's room. She knocked hesitantly. She heard the sound of muffled sobs. "Kim, can I come in?"

"Just go away," came from inside Kim's room.

Monique stood nervously outside the door struggling with what to say next. Finally, she came to a decision. "Kim, look, I'm sorry I freaked earlier. Please, I really want to talk."

There was the sound of the cheerleader loudly blowing her nose from inside the room. There was a pause then some steps from in the room. The door opened. A very red-eyed Kim Possible stood there. "Come on in." She went and sat Indian-style on the bed.

Her friend came in much more slowly. The room was much the same as when she last saw it, except for a large amplifier against the outside wall. It had two four-by-four cabinets, said 'Marshal' on the head, and looked old and well used. A Gibson Les Paul style guitar with a green sunburst on its maple body, a black pick guard and rosewood fret board sat on a stand beside it. The inlay was a beautiful vine pattern. Looking at Kim's open closet she saw it was much fuller than it had been. Most of the new clothes were all in shades of black, green, or patterns of both.

She bit her lip not sure what to do. For a bit neither of them spoke.

The black girl broke the silence, "When did you start playing guitar?" She wasn't looking forward to the answer.

Kim raised an eyebrow at her, "It's not mine. It is Shego's."

The other girl moved over to the closet, "Then I guess all the new clothes are hers too?"

The cheerleader nodded solemnly.

The fashionable teen swallowed. "She's living here then?"

The redhead nodded, "Yep."

Her friend shook her head, "And your parents are cool?"

Again the hero nodded, "They weren't at first, but they have come around."

Kim let her friend digest what she had just said.

After a second, the African American girl sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. "So, what happened down there? It wasn't like you."

The other girl looked down, "I just lost it. You don't know what these last few days have been like."

Her friend nodded, "I guess I don't."

Kim just sighed, "Mo… ."

The black girl's stared at the wall, "You could have told me you know."

Kim bit back her anger. Yelling would not help. She took a deep breath. In a quiet voice she began explaining to her friend, "Monique, I wanted to tell you. I really did. But for the longest time, I wouldn't admit it to anyone. I didn't want it to be true. I wanted to be normal. I tried dating guy after guy just to see if I could snap out of it. I mean, I'm the All American girl hero. I'm not supposed to be gay," she paused for a second and in a happier voice she went on, "but I am. I'm content with it. I didn't tell you while you were in California because I wanted to explain it to you to your face."

Still not looking at the redhead, the other girl nodded. "Okay, I can buy that. I even appreciate it, girl. What I don't understand is the Shego thing. How long has this really been going on?"

Placing her hand on her friend's arm the redhead replied, "Okay, first, I haven't read the article yet. I don't know everything Ron has said about me. He's hurt and it's my fault. I hope he'll come to realize I didn't want to hurt him." Kim's voice caught.

Listening to the edge in her friend's voice, Monique glanced at her, "Looks like he didn't take it well when you told him."

Kim pulled back for a second. "Mo. I didn't tell him."

The slim black girl shot a look of confusion at her.

The redhead closed her olive eyes. She wrapped her arms across her chest and clutched her arms. "I tried, but I was too chicken. Ron found out because he barged into our room. He found us in bed."

The other girl stared at her, "Kim, how could you do that? Ron loves you. He has forever."

The cheerleader's shrug was very tired, "That is why I couldn't tell him. I knew how much he loved me. I saw how happy he was thinking I loved him too. I did not want to lose him as a friend." She squared her shoulders, "I did anyway. I just was not brave enough, Mo."

The African American girl leaned forward placing her chin in her hands, "I don't know what to say. I don't understand how a girl who is brave enough to take on villains and monsters can be so afraid of being open with her friends."

Kim was silent for a long time. She spoke up after a minute in a small voice, "Because I really don't have many friends." She shook her head, "Let's be honest, I know a lot of people, but how many people actually know me? Sure, I get along with a lot of people, but when it comes to friends who are always there it is you, Wade, Ron, and Rufus.

"So, now Ron is gone. Rufus isn't speaking to me. Wade is still in my corner. I just hope you will be too."

The black-haired girl turned to look at her, "What do you mean Ron is gone? He just gave an interview."

_Okay, deep breath_. "Monique, Ron kind of went over the edge when he found out about Shego and me; something to do with his Monkey Powers fixating on anger. He disappeared and we think broke Drakken out of jail."

"Broke Drakken out of jail?" the fashion conscious girl's voice was skeptical.

Kim nodded, "He's in control of his Monkey Powers now. Trust me; a confident Ron is a competent Ron. He could do it, and this attack on my reputation is their first shot at Shego and me."

Her friend narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

The redhead straightened her voice filling with confidence, "This is just the first shot. I don't know what they are planning, but my guess is it will take them a bit to set it up. So, they are doing what they can to slow us down. If I'm spending the next few weeks dealing with the press, I won't have time to hunt for them."

Monique was surprised by the sudden shift of tone in her friend. _Of course, this is what she does. Sometimes it seems like the only thing she is really comfortable talking about is her missions_. "This is just a way to keep you distracted?"

Kim was in her element now. She nodded her expression thoughtful. "I think so. As part of her plea agreement, Shego gave up the locations of Drakken's bases. His resources will be very limited right now and we think if we can find them sooner rather than later they will be a lot easier to bring down."

Monique nodded slowly at the thought, "Okay, I see. But what do you do with Ron? You are not going to send him to jail." The last sentence was very much a statement.

Kim leaned back on her head board, "No, I'm not turning him over to the Police. I can't talk about it, Mo, but I know someplace. They will take him in and try to cure him."

The black girl folded her arms across her chest, "Can't or won't?"

"Monique, I can't," Kim pleaded. "I promised them I wouldn't talk about them to anybody. I know it is hard, but it has to remain a secret." Seeing her friend's expression, she went on, "I know you aren't happy with the answer, but it is the best I've got. I do think they can help him. I just hope we can find him before anyone else finds out about it."

"I don't have much choice do I," her friend commented. "Let's drop the subject for a sec. Tell me about you and Greenie."

Kim smiled, "Please don't call her that. I'm working real hard to get her to stop calling my friends names, I can't have you calling her any."

The black girl nodded, "Okay, I'll stop calling her 'Greenie' if you spill."

_So much for reason_. "What do you want to know?"

Monique went back to looking at the wall, "How about how long this has been going on?"

The cheerleader sat on her hands for a second trying to figure out how best to say things. "Shego and I have been together for about three weeks now, but I've been in love with her for years, Mo. Literally. Years."

The other girl's voice was low and very sad, "And you didn't think you could tell me this? I thought I was your friend, Kim."

Kim wanted to pull the girl into a hug and but her friend's body was so rigid she thought better of it, "Mo, you are. You are family. You have been through so much with me, including so many of my fights. How could I admit to you I was in love with my enemy, especially when I didn't want to be? This wasn't about me not trusting you, it was about me not trusting me. I did not want to be what I am. So I hid it. I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago."

The black girl's voice as still angry, "Like before you told Ron you loved him?"

Kim swallowed resting her forehead on her hands. She looked up, "Especially before I told Ron I loved him. Mo, I was hurt and frightened after Eric. I needed someone to say they loved me. I just wanted the pain to go away."

Monique shot her an angry look, "And that makes it alright?"

Kim's own voice reflected the girl's feelings. She snapped, "No it doesn't make it alright!" She saw her friend lean away and quickly softened her tone. "I shouldn't have said I was in love with him. I knew it was wrong the moment I said it, but once it was out of my mouth, I didn't know how to take it back.

"I found Shego later the same night. She was really badly hurt from our fight, and I knew, I just knew what I fool I'd been. Not just about telling Ron I loved him, but about all the time I'd missed fretting about what other people would say or how I wasn't supposed to be a certain way. None of it mattered when I saw her injured. It tore me apart, Mo. I did that to her. I almost killed the one person I truly loved. I couldn't deny it anymore."

The African American girl nodded. Her body started to relax a bit as she digested her friend's words. "And then what happened?"

Kim smiled, "So much, Mo, and, with the exception of the Ron going evil thing, it has been wonderful. I'll tell you everything, I promise." She sat back on her hands, "I told her I loved her, and I discovered she'd been in love with me for about as long as I'd been in love with her."

The black girl finally turned to face her friend, "But, Kim, Shego? Come on, she's a complete bitch."

The redhead threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah, she is in some ways. You have not seen her like I have. There is a warm wonderful person under all the emotional baggage. I hope more people get to see it."

She looked her friend in her eyes, "Mo, remember how we always said when we found the one special person, the one person we would spend the rest of our lives with, we'd know?" Monique nodded. "What can I say? I saw her and I knew. She's it, Monique. She's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Do you mean that, Princess?" came a voice from the door.

Both girls turned to stare at Shego, who leaned smiling against the door frame, her face looking stunned. "Do you _really_ mean that?"

The hero nodded, "Yes, Baby, I do."

Monique looked up at the pale woman, "What about you Greenie? Is it what you want from her?" The black girl expected the pale woman to say something mean and sarcastic. On one level she even hoped for it. _Even if she's gay,_ _Kim doesn't need the crap that goes along with this woman_.

Shego would have normally shot a retort back at the girl, but this was too important. So, she simply answered the question, "If she'll have me." Tears started to run down her pale cheeks.

Kim nodded. Her smile was radiant, "Oh, I will. I will." She crossed the room, flinging herself into her lover's arms.

Mo just looked on as the two lovers held each other. Finally she exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Did I just get you two engaged?"

Kim pulled back just enough to grin, saying, "Yep."

The fashion-conscious teen just looked at them for a second. _That is so not what I meant to do!_

The redhead, "So, what is it going to be, Mo? Are we still friends?"

The brown-eyed girl struggled. There it was in one sentence. _I don't know if I can handle it._ She looked up at the happy smile on Shego's face. _I so want her to look mean or angry_. She looked down at her hands. _Kim doesn't need someone like her_. Finally, realizing she must say something, the black girl made her decision. _It really isn't my choice to make. If she's happy, I can live with it. _She raised her eyes to meet Kim's "Do I still get to design your dress?"

The cheerleader looked over at her friend, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mo."

Getting up off the bed to hug Kim, the black girl said, "Well, then I guess it is okay then."

Several minutes, lots of tears, and quite a few hugs later, the three headed back down stairs. Monique had not really said anything to Shego during this time, but both of the other girls were too happy to notice. Kim and the black-haired girl held hands as the practically skipped down the stairs while Kim's friend lagged behind.

When they arrived in the kitchen they saw Kim's father standing over a still pained-looking Hego. James had not said a word to the man in the entire time the girls were upstairs. He still wanted to throttle the blue-haired man, though the thought the hero might really be mentally challenge mollified him somewhat. He decided to wait and see what happened. The rocket scientist could always have him launched into orbit if he did not apologize to his daughter.

Hego sat there in embarrassment, a package of frozen peas held gingerly over his crotch. He was silent as he looked back and forth between his sister and the girl clinging to her side. Part of it was he was not sure what to say. Part of it was fear of what his voice would sound like. He really did not want to get kicked again.

Kim looked down at the blue-haired man, breaking the silence, "Hego, I apologize; I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It was wrong of me."

The pale-skinned man nodded, "I'm sorry too, Miss Possible. I should not have said what I did. I might not approve of this 'lifestyle', but I would like to think you are a good person at heart."

Shego's eyes narrowed at her brother. _How can he fuck everything up, even a simple apology?_

Kim's thought was different; _So much for being nice._ She smiled, "No, Hego, I should not have kicked you. I should have done something that would hurt you a lot harder." She gathered Shego into her arms placing a long, slow, extremely passionate kiss on her lips. The taller girl returned it with fervor.

The male hero's jaw dropped in horror as he watched his sister kiss another woman. He did not breathe as they pulled apart. His eyes grew wider as he heard the raven-haired girl say, "Oh, and ass hat, we just got engaged. Now get the hell out of my life so I can go back to enjoying it."

James beamed, "Kimmie that is wonderful." He went to hug his daughter and her fiancée.

Anne stood there for a second, _Oh, great. Not only is this happening too fast, I owe James another twenty dollars. _Inwardly she shrugged. _Just make the best of it_. _At least I know they are happy even if everything is now much more complex then it was a minute ago._ She smiled and went to hug her daughter too.


	15. Chapter 15

As I was putting this up on a break at work, I forgot to add my usual thanks to LoveRobin for her help. I always benefit a huge amount from her insight and I want to make sure that she gets proper credit.

I would also like to thank everyone for putting up with the big gap between chapters fourteen and fifteen. Life was a little hectic these past couple of months, but I should have more time to devote to writing again. I hope everyone thinks it was worth the wait.

Chapter 15

D-Day Plus 4

By noon Kim, Shego, and the Possibles were on a conference call. Monique and the still recovering Hego remained in the kitchen glaring at each other while the others were on the phone.

The green-skinned woman insisted they use her lawyer. He possessed an immense amount of experience dealing with the press. Much of it concerning her exploits. He would be able to come up with a strategy if anyone could.

Not that she liked what he said.

"Stay quiet and stay indoors," was his comment.

The raven-haired woman snarled at the phone. She shot back at him, "Is that the best you can do? How much am I paying you for this sage advice oh 'Master of the Law'?"

The oily voice came over the speaker phone in a calm almost dignified way. Clearly he was used to dealing with Shego. "I'll take those in reverse order. First, you pay me an obscene amount of money. You also get your money's worth. Second; no, it is not the best I can do, it is the best you can do. Now sit down, stop pacing, and listen. Also, do not scowl at the phone. It does not do any good."

Since Simon could not see the woman, who _was_ scowling, pacing and generally fuming, it was a good guess. The Possibles took it as another sign of just how well he knew his client. The pale woman sulked for a second then flopped down on the couch.

"Okay, sorry I snapped. I just don't like being cooped up or waiting. I want to deal with this _now_," she explained.

Kim took Shego's hand as their lawyer went on, "I understand. I am sure it will not be easy especially for people as active as you and Miss Possible."

"Please call me Kim, Simon," the redheaded teen replied.

"Thank you, Kim. As I was saying, I know this will be hard, but if we do not do this right it will get far more difficult." He paused for a second. "The way I see it, you have two choices: you can hide or you can go on the offensive. If you hide, eventually this will go away on its own once something equally spectacular comes along."

James spoke up, "What do you think the chances of it happening any time soon, Simon?"

"To be blunt," the lawyer replied, "Not a snowball's chance in hell. This is the most sensational story to come along in years. It will go away if you let it, but it will not be quick. The disruption to your lives will be tremendous while you wait."

Anne nodded, though of course the lawyer could not see, "While it is up to Shego and Kim, it does not sound like much of an option."

"Too right, Mom," Kim agreed. She sat Indian-style on the sofa as she held Shego's hand. "You agree, Baby?"

"Like you need to ask?" the pale woman replied. She stretched her legs out and rested her feet on the coffee table. "Okay, so tell us about the second option."

The lawyer's voice was smooth and vaguely oily as he replied, "The second option still requires you to stay out of sight for a few days." Kim looked worried by the statement. The cries for help on her website were huge, though Wade suspected most of them were actually reporters. She was very afraid she would miss a real emergency.

Shego narrowed her eyes, "Go on."

"You need to remain out of sight until we can arrange an interview with the two of you. We need the country to see you both, happy, smiling, and above all as normal as possible." The lawyer ignored the sounds of disbelief came over the line. "It will take me a day or two to arrange the right venue. In the meantime I will stage a press conference.

"As I see it there are two main accusations Ron makes in his interview. The first, that you two are lovers, we will tacitly admit to, though only to say you are dating but only for a few weeks. I hope the issue of you two having sex does not come up, but if it does, I will refuse to answer any questions on the subject. A refusal to answer never looks good, but I would rather have a refusal then deal with the issue directly."

Anne nodded rubbed her chin, "Would it help to mention the age of consent in Colorado is seventeen?"

"Definitely not," the lawyer replied. "Too many people will see it as a legalistic dodge. Let it lay for now. If they bring it up, I will address it, so be prepared."

Shego thought for a minute, "Okay, I can go with this so far. What about the second accusation?"

There was the sound of shuffling papers on the other end of the line. "I think Ron's next accusation is that your involvement with Shego has lead to collusion between you two. He blames much of her crimes on a supposed agreement between the two of you. Kim gets to be the hero foiling her crimes, but Shego never goes to jail. The times you did go to jail were just mistakes according to this theory. My suggestion is a simple denial."

The Doctor's Possible nodded to each other. The plan seemed good so far. Then they noticed neither of the girls had spoken.

The graying may put his hands on his knees, "Kimmie-cub? Is something wrong?"

Glancing at her girlfriend, the redheaded cheerleader leaned forward. "Might not be as simple as it sounds, Simon," she said.

The lawyer's voice turned cold, "Oh? May I ask why? Please remember unless I know what is really going on I cannot help you two."

Kim grabbed a pillow off the couch and held it to her. "There wasn't any agreement, but it is going to be more complex to deal with is all."

Anne frowned and leaned closer to her daughter. "Go on."

Her daughter's face turned thoughtful, "You know it really is insidious when you think about it. How can we say we've been in love with each other and people not think we helped each other? Besides, someone will definitely figure out Shego could have killed me on many different occasions, especially early on. I can't take two thousand degree heat. We need to be prepared."

Letting her head fall back the raven-haired girl chimed in, "Besides, it isn't like there is no truth to it."

James shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Shego shrugged, "There were plenty of times in a battle where I sabotaged things; especially where Doctor D winning might endanger lots of lives. I never threw a battle to Kim. Hell, she's the only real challenge I ever got. I did, however, make sure even if she lost, things wouldn't be so bad. It could be turned around to say that I was helping Kim's career as a hero."

Her lawyer's voice sliced through the air, "Can you prove it?"

Shego grinned, "Yeah, I have tapes. I figured they could be useful if I ever really had to worry about a sentencing. It is easy to sort out when you set up the security system."

You could hear Simon's smile through the phone, "Good. Get them together and I'll come by to pick them up. This will work out.

"First, we do the denial as I said. If challenged on the issue, I will insist there was no agreement and you had no ongoing relationship while you were enemies. In the meantime, we will prepare the tapes for release. I think it will cloud the issue. Even people who want to keep the story alive will have a tough time painting you two in a bad light. We keep denying it, of course, but the tapes will give us the wiggle room we need. Let them think the two of you had a deal going if they want. As long as people say, 'So what? Looks like it helped to me', we win."

Shego nodded, making approving sounds, though Kim looked trouble at it. Her girlfriend looked over at her, "You okay with this, Princess?"

The redhead sighed, "Not really. I just wish there was some way to get them all to leave us alone and go about our lives."

Simon broke in before her parents could, "Kim, I am afraid it is time for you to face some hard facts. While you and your parents did a wonderful job of keeping you away from the media, it is just not possible anymore. Frankly, it is amazing it lasted this long, though from what you've told me about how many people in the press owe you favors it may be understandable.

"You, Kim, are a celebrity. I know you are terribly modest, but iy does not change anything. The moment you started saving people, you stepped out onto the world stage. Sooner or later the press was bound to hunt you down just like any other famous person. The present circumstances made it happen sooner more than anything else."

The teen sat up and then kicked her heals against the sofa for a second as she thought, "Okay, I don't like it, but we do have to deal with it. Any suggestions on where we go on the offensive?"

The lawyer's voice oozed calm assurance, "Yes indeed, I have a venue in mind. Assuming you two approve of it."

Shego let her head fall back against the couch. "Simon, I know that tone. I'm not going to like what you suggest, am I?"

"Oh, you will once you think about it," the lawyer replied still sounding smooth and in control. "First, we need a venue which will be fair to you."

"Something like _Ellen_?" Kim mother asked as she stroked her jaw.

"No," Simon said. "Not like _Ellen_. I said fair, not sympathetic. We need to show the world you are not hiding anything. Going before too friendly an audience negates the effect. We need someone conservative, straight talking, and likable. Most of all, someone who we know does not agree with you, but who will give you an open debate on the subject."

"What are you suggesting, Simon?" Kim's father asked.

"You two go on _Mike_," was all the lawyer said.

"Mike, but he's…," James started, but the Simon's voice firmly cut him off.

"Doctor Possible, with all due respect, let me do my job here. His show is perfect. He is a Baptist Minister, with impeccable social conservative credentials. He has taken a firm stance against gay marriage, and has even opposed civil unions. He is not a friendly audience in the traditional sense.

"At the same time, the guy is likable. He is fair. He lets his guests talk and debate. He is also a former politician. He understands the value of not pushing things too far. Besides, he is not afraid to go up against other conservatives. He certainly has on financial issues in the past. Let me reiterate; he is perfect. You will get the hearing you two need in a venue which cannot be criticized as being 'safe'. You need to take a risk here and this is it."

The redheaded teen nodded, "Okay, I can see where you are going with this. But what does he get out of it? Why agree to do this rather than rail against us like most of the other pundits?"

Simon cracked his knuckles, "First, he is one of the three top contenders for the Republican nomination in two thousand twelve. Second, he has a top rated weekend show, which is a good thing, but only so good. If he does this right, he can pool it into getting his show moved to prime time. It gives him a platform to go from one of the top three to the front runner. He is a politician at heart. He will see the possibilities."

The pale woman pursed her lips in thought then said, "Book it, Simon."

Kim looked over at her, "You're sure, Baby?"

The ex-thief nodded, "Yep. If Simon says this is the right venue, we can bank on it. He has steered me through too many other scrapes with the press to lead me wrong here. We can do this, Princess."

The teen nodded, "Okay. I agree. Get it lined up."

There was the sound of papers shuffling again on the other end of the line, "Do not think this is going to be simple, you two. We have a lot of preparation ahead of us to get you ready. You get one chance to set the tone and get ahead of the story."

The redhead smiled, her voice sounding brighter, "I understand. Thank you for all the help, Simon."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting at his desk, a slightly chubby man of average height sat working on the weekend's show. Most people described his face as open and honest. Not many people other than his wife of thirty-five years would describe him as handsome, but there was something appealing and neighborly about him. His brown hair was combed over to hide his bald spot.

"Mike," his assistant's voice buzzed over his intercom, "Call on line four."

He tapped his pencil once on the blotter as he said, "Thank you, Jenny." Picking up the receiver, he brought it to his ear, "Hello, this is Mike."

The voice on the other end of the line was charming, but slightly oily. "Good afternoon, Mike. This is Simon Gooding; we met last year at the Heritage Foundation policy dinner on civil rights legislation."

The talk show host leaned back in his chair, "Yes, Mr. Gooding. I remember. We discussed the need for continuing the current affirmative action programs, if I recall." _An argument was probably closer to the truth, but it never pays to bring up a dispute like that with a lawyer_. "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I am hoping we can help each other actually," came the reply.

Mike put one hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He considered throwing his pencil up at it and seeing if it would stick. Though he liked being a talk show host, much as he liked being governor, the need to talk to people when he ought to be getting work done always frustrated him. "Okay, go ahead."

"Well, I know you are a man who likes to get straight to the point." Simon said. "I represent a pair of clients who wishes to give you an exclusive interview. The main concern is their need to tape the interview quickly and get it on this week's program. If we can accomplish it, then we can talk."

The former politician chuckled, "Look, Mr. Gooding, you know guests are booked far in advanced. Unless you have President Ahmadinejad of Iran willing to talk, I couldn't possibly get anyone else onto this week's show. Now, I'm always happy to take a call, but I have to get back to work."

You could hear the lawyer cracking his knuckles as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't make myself clear. I'm not talking about a client you are going to want to put on for a ten minute segment. I'm talking an interview for your entire show. One with very few conditions, other than my clients are given a fair hearing."

_Well, he certainly has a pair_, the brown haired man thought as he stared at the ceiling. Though he had only met the slim lawyer once, the impression from it was one of competence not craziness. _So maybe listening for another minute is worth my time._ "Who could be so important?"

The drawl from the other end of the line was simple and to the point, "Mike, I represent Kim Possible and Shego."

The host sat forward grabbing resting his elbows on his desk. _Okay, it was worth listening to._ "Kim Possible and Shego want to be on my show?"

"Correct."

Nodding, the chubby man pursed his lips, "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"As I explained to my clients, you possess a reputation for being fair. My clients want to explain themselves to the American people. I think you will let them. I doubt you will agree with a lot of what they say, but you will let them say it." The lawyer left out that other people on the same network would not.

Picking up a legal pad, the former politician began to make notes, "I heard the reports in the press today. Your clients do understand I do not approve of homosexuality? If they are coming on my show to deny the rumors, they are more than welcome. If they aren't, don't expect me to go easy on them."

On the other end of the line, Simon smiled and stood to go get another cup of coffee. He spoke into his headset as he walked. "Mike, I can assure you my clients understand this. I made it very clear to them you are not a push over. No one expects this to be an easy interview."

The host's pencil scribbled across the page, "Should I take it then they are coming onto my show to announce to the world they are in fact a couple?"

"Now, Mike, you can ask them the question yourself. All you have to do is agree to the booking." He poured a cup and waited.

Frowning, the brown-haired man tapped the pencil against his hand. "You mentioned some conditions?"

Taking a sip of coffee, Simon returned to his desk. "Yes, though I think you'll agree to them. First, we want your support in the interview to stop the attacks on Miss Possible's website."

The tapping stopped, "Attacks?"

Setting the cup down the other man went on, "Yes, right now members of the press are sending false report after false report of emergencies all over the world in an effort to lure my clients into a place where they can be ambushed for an interview. So far her support staff has been able to weed things out, but eventually they will be overwhelmed," _Okay, _he_ will be overwhelmed, but I'm sure Mr. Load will not mind the exaggeration_, "I'm sure you can agree Miss Possible does an incredible amount of good for people. My clients want your support in her appeal to stop these attacks and let her get on with her work."

Mike drummed his fingers on the table, "I am certainly willing to support that, but there a condition of my own. I need your clients to assure me her website will not be used to promote a homosexual lifestyle. I can support a site which saves lives, but not one promoting immorality."

The thin lawyer put his feet up on his desk. "You have my word, Mike. Better yet, you have Miss Possible's word. Her site will remain what it is always been; a place for people to go who need the sort of extraordinary help she provides. Any political or social content she might later choose to support will not be placed on her site."

Writing down another note, the former governor nodded to himself. "Okay, I can agree then. What else?"

Simon took another sip, "Secondly, there will be no questions about any supposed sexual relationship between my clients."

The tapping began again, "Now, come on, Simon; what is the point of the interview if I cannot clarify their relationship?"

Putting the cup down the lawyer responded, "I did not say you could not inquire into their relationship. You can ask about their professional relationship. That is not a problem. You want to ask about their supposed romantic relationship. They will answer your questions. Whether they are having sex is off the table."

Making a note to call his producer just as soon as he was off the phone, Mike asked, "And why should I agree? The public does have a right to know."

The lawyer ran his hand through his hair, pausing for just a second. "To be honest, Mike, I can think of two reasons. First, it will blow up in your face. To begin with, any contact of a sexual nature they may or may be legal in the state of Colorado; perhaps not moral in your opinion, but legal. I think you will find you will get a blip in your ratings, but you will lose a lot of credibility."

The host frowned, "What do you mean?"

The lawyer's voice was calm and simple as he dug the knife in, "Well, you might score points on issues of homosexuality, but you open yourself up to a few comeback questions. Especially if you bring Miss Possible's age into the equation. Skewering them on age issues is a problem for a man who is fifty-four and just celebrated his thirty-fifth wedding anniversary."

Before the host could respond, he added, "Also, you do not need to. If you get an admission of a romantic relationship, what else to you need?"

_Well, he does have me there_. "Okay, you got it. Anything else?"

The lawyer reached over and booted up his laptop, "No, those are the only conditions. I'll send you a copy of the agreement. We want to do the taping day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow?" the chubby man replied. "There is no way we can do this in so short a time."

"Mike, my clients fight super villains. They do not want the show to come under attack, which, I will remind you, is a possibility. So we do this fast and in secret. Deal?"

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation Mike smiled, "Okay, deal. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but it will happen."

Grinning Simon began typing up an email to his secretary to send over the agreement, "You will get it done. I will see you at the taping."

Both men hung up and began to frantically prepare for what was going to be one of the most important days in both of their lives.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reactions around the world to the article were very mixed. On the right, commentators tried to deal with what it would mean for one of the nation's greatest living heroes to be gay. Was this a sign civilization finally breaking down? What did it say about parenting standards? On the left, people where struggling with the very same issue. If it was true, was this a good thing? Was it too much? The fact that Kim was still in High School gave people pause on both sides. With few comments being issued, both sides were afraid to speculate too far. Miss Possible had many friends in high places, after all, and they might remember who was too enthusiastic about attacking her if things did not pan out one way or another.

One reaction, however, was definitely different than all the rest. It happened on a beautiful tropical island somewhere off the coast of South America. Though surrounded by beautiful beaches, no tourists were allowed anywhere near it. Its rain forests remained unspoiled. Only the most wealthy were ever allowed here, and then only as guests. It was the home of two men, a father and son, and twenty or so maids and servants who attended to their personal needs.

On the day he received his copy of _Teen Beat_, the younger of the two men who lived there was struck dumb. The news was outrageous. It was incredible. It was the best news he received in months.

Charging up the stairs to the other man's office, the young man cried, "Father! Father! I have wonderful news!"

Brushing past the doors to his father's office he rushed into the circular room. The beautiful views from the windows which encircled it were entirely lost on him. Despite the young man's beauty, and few could deny it, there was something vapid about him. Though his shoulders were broad and waist narrow, skin tanned and perfect, and eyes like liquid pools women could get lost in, as soon as he spoke, the tones of childishness and petulant ruined the effect.

Looking up from reading _The Financial Times_ was a much older man. Stooped and thin, his complexion was much paler than the olive glow of his son's. Once upon a time he may have been the same height as his boy, but a lifetime had worn him down. Clearly, life had been much harder on the father than the son, and perhaps the son was the one who truly suffered for it.

"Junior," he spoke, "What is it? Do be calm my son; such exuberance is unseemly in a villain." As soon as he spoke, however, the greatest difference between the two men was apparent. Whereas the son was physical perfection, his father's voice was a far more powerful and sensual tool. Deep, rich, sensual, the Latin voice succeeded in being both beautifully and wholly masculine at the same time. It was a voice that still drew woman to him like bees to honey.

Looking a bit abashed his son lowered his tone, "I am sorry, Father, but I read this wonderful news and I felt I must share it with you." He eagerly pressed the magazine into his father's hands. "Please, Father I am sure you will agree. This is truly momentous!"

Senor Senior Senior took the copy from his son and gingerly opened it.

"Page thrity-five, Father!" his son cried no longer able to restrain himself.

The older man sighed quietly to himself. There were times he _almost_ though he indulged his son too much. Then he brushed the idea away. Junior would see the light and arise to the levels of villainy his father knew he was capable of. _It could, however, happen a bit faster_, he mused.

Turning to the indicated page, the grey-haired man began to read. His son bounced on his toes in excitement as he scanned the page. He frowned slightly as he did.

"My Son, it says here Miss Possible and Shego are having an affair and they have actually been working together for some time," he noted. Placing the magazine on the table he looked up at his son.

Nodding the muscular young man replied, "Yes! Isn't it wonderful news?"

The older man steepled his fingers and looked down at the desk for a second. _My son cannot possibly be this stup… No, I must be missing something_.

Looking up patiently the older man went on, "Alright, Junior, please tell me how the two most dangerous women in the world working as a team could possibly be good news?" Though his voice was low and steady the impact of the words almost failed to reach the excited Adonis who stood before his desk.

The young man flushed, and for a moment his father thought he had made it through to him. The next words out of his mouth, however, were somewhat disheartening. "Well… because of how it reflects on me!"

Furrowing his brow his father gestured for the young man to continue.

Blushing the young man stammered, "Father, you must understand, I tried to follow in your footsteps. As you often say, having many conquests is the sign of a great man."

Holding up one hand the grey-haired man made a calming gesture, "Please, Junior, slow down and be clear."

His son nodded, "Yes, Father. I shall, though it is somewhat embarrassing. You see, I have tried to make many sexual conquests, and I am generally been quite successful in those endeavors."

His father smiled with pride. _Ah, he does take after me_, he though. Since he viewed his son's virility as a reflection on his own, this was to be good to hear.

"Of course, my son." The elder Senior smiled, "I expect nothing less of you."

The boy looked down, "Well, yes, father, I thank you. In all but two cases I have been entirely successful."

His father's gaze was level, "Quite alright, my son. No man is always successful at affairs of the heart."

The liquid-eyed boy looked up his eyes filling with some hope. It was so hard to measure up to his father's expectations and he worried about admitting to his failures, "Even you, father? You were unable to draw a woman to you on occasion?"

The older man though for a second while drumming his fingers on the desk, "No, I do not think I so." He waited for his son to continue oblivious to the fact that he just stamped all over the boy's pride.

Biting his full lips, Junior continued, "Well, you see father, the two women in question were Miss Possible and Shego. I am afraid to confess they rejected my advances."

Nodding the father gestured for the boy to go on.

"So, you must see, Father, this is wonderful news! I did not fail to conquer them because of any misstep on my part. It was that they were not inclined to men at all!" The boy looked on expecting the usual approving response.

His father, however, just looked up with his mouth open. For once in his life the man with the beautiful voice had no idea what to say.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good evening, Folks. Welcome to this week's show." Mike stood in front of a hastily assembled studio audience. Though these were not the group of people who had tickets this week, if fact they literally were brought in off the street at the last minute, they seemed happy to be here. Free tickets to a taping tended to do that.

The lights beat down on him like they always did. Most people would have been overwhelmed by the cameras, the director talking to him over his earpiece, the audience's clapping, and the music from the live band. The host, however, had been doing political rallies for years before he moved into broadcasting. One of the things which led to his immediate success was his ability to take all of it in stride.

He began as usual; folksy stories, a joke or two, and a comment about the nature of faith in society and what we mean to each other. As usual, he sounded humble and sincere. Projecting an aura of being just a regular guy, he warmed up the audience, getting them ready for what was going to be an extraordinary show. Projecting a wise country image he moved on to the main story of the night; the only story of the night. Before he announced the topic he did have one personal selfish thought; _we'll see who'll never get a prime time show, Bill_.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a couple of special announcements to make. The first is this show will actually be going on the air tonight at six, rather than on Saturday at five like normal. I know Thursday isn't my usual night, but, heck sometimes something really special comes up. The network has been very gracious about letting tonight's show go on at a special time."

The audience made appropriate excited and anticipatory responses. Some of which was because of the teleprompter telling them to clap. A lot of it was genuine. It was not often you were brought in off the street, given tickets to a taping, and then told it was going out practically live. There would be less than half an hour between when the show finished and when it went on. Barely enough time to get it edited down for commercial breaks. The audience was required to agree to wait until after the show began airing to leave. Though some of them were a little concerned when their cell phones did not seem to be able to get a signal from inside the studio.

Truth to tell, the network was not at all gracious about the abrupt schedule change. The other hosts howled when Mike brought up the idea of an abrupt schedule change, especially for some mystery interview. In the end, he flew to DC to meet with the network's owner one on one in order to get things set up. In a locked room, he told the CEO what was going down and what he needed. The older Australian man just nodded, picked up the phone, and called his Director of Programming. A few phrases later which ended in "Do it", thus shutting down the opposition. Mike had his shot. If he pulled this off he would probably get a regular network spot. He screwed it up and he was out of the business and quite possibly out of politics as well. The CEO played hardball.

"The second thing that really sets this show apart from others we've done in the past is I'm turning the entire program over to one interview. I'm sorry, but there are no long monologues or other segments. I'm afraid you all will probably miss me playing with the band."

The audience was prompted to make appropriate demonstrations of sorrow over the last bit.

The pudgy host raised his hands and gently settled the audience down. "Tonight, we have a very special guest, two of them in fact, who have been in the news a lot lately. Their exploits, good and bad, were national headlines on numerous occasions over the past few years. Recent events, however, raise a number of questions about them, their relationship, and the nature of what it means to be a hero in today's age. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Kimberly Anne Possible and Shego."

The crowd went wild.

Stepping onto the stage and under the hot lights the two women walked forth side by side as Mike move to greet them. Kim was dressed in a light blue skirt, white silk shirt, and matching jacket. Simon was very clear when as he helped her prepare for the interview. The redhead needed to seem a tad older, in charge, and confident before the cameras. She needed to be taken seriously by the audience. At the same time, he did not want to push things too far. She still possessed an All American Girl image on her side. They left her hair down and she wore minimal jewelry to play it up as well.

Serious but not too sophisticated was the goal.

The raven-haired girl at her side was outfitted in a slightly different uniform for the evening. Absolutely unwilling to abandon her signature green and black scheme, Simon made her tie a white sweater across her shoulders. It helped to soften the look the black slacks and green turtleneck gave her. She even was wearing pearls of all things. Though the attempt to make her look non-threatening was not entirely successful, it did make a huge difference as she walked out. No one ran for the exits.

Meeting just in front of the chairs they would sit in for the interview Team Possible and Mike shook hands. They exchanged pleasantries which could not be heard over the shouting audience. Finally, they smiled and sat down. Eventually, the audience quieted down enough and the interview could begin.

Smiling, their host began simply by thanking them for coming on the show. They exchanged a few good natured remarks before Mike played a three minute montage of Kim's career to date from various new clippings and reports. The outcome made the hero blush.

"I really have to say Miss Possible, I am truly impressed. According to everything we could research on you, you are responsible for saving literally hundreds of lives and preventing millions of dollars in property damage. It is very humbling to see someone at your age being willing to give so much to others."

The cheerleader smiled regaining her poise, "Thank you, Mike. It is very kind of you to say. I really don't feel what I've done has been a big deal, though. I mean, I think anyone could do what I've done if they just put their mind to it."

The host smiled, "Well, Miss Possible, I am not sure just anyone could fix a fighter jet's wing in flight or take out terrorists at thirty thousand feet in the air. I was told you were modest, but I do hope you understand just how difficult what you do is."

The redhead just smiled and made more self-effacing comments. This took not just the audience, but Mike himself back. _Can this girl really not believe she is something special?_

Turning to the other woman sitting across from him the brown-haired man's tone become more serious, "Now while Miss Possible's exploits are celebrated throughout the world, I am afraid I cannot say the same about you, Miss Shego." The staff was not able to figure out the right way to address the pale woman, but it would do. Then another set of clips began to run, showing headlines from around the world. Images of robberies, wanted posters, and plasma blasts went across the screen.

One thing was common in all of them that Mike had not counted on when he instructed the staff to put this together was just how much Shego shined in all of them. The woman radiated beauty and confidence. She moved with agility and grace. Even her fury, awesome to behold, increased the image of a powerful if frightening woman.

The chubby host could not quite tell how the audience was taking it. He expected a reaction of fear, but the audience seemed strangely subdued and fascinated. As the clip moved on, however, he got a good sense of their reaction. They were entranced by the woman. It did not make him happy.

As the tape continued, the action shifted off of Shego and onto clips of both girls fighting. Kim dodged plasma blasts on a skyscraper under construction hundreds of feet in the air. The raven-haired girl leapt from the roof of a bank only to be met in midair by the redhead in a series of kicks almost too fast to follow. As the images unfolded, the audience became more and more excited. This was truly great TV. For a man who was both a minister and a conservative politician, the visceral excitement the audience exuded was a bit hard to stomach.

During this the green woman did her best not to grin as she watched the audience's reaction. _That one backfired on you. Now let's hope the rest goes as well._

Once the scenes were over, the host turned back to the girls, "Well, it certainly is exciting stuff. I can certainly see the two of you have lived some very extraordinary lives so far. I guess the first thing our audience wants to know is: given your past history, what are the two of you doing here together?"

"First, Mike," Kim started her hands crossed over her lap, "we do want to thank you for the opportunity to be on your show and let everyone know what is going on. There are a number of recent allegations and we are both glad to have a chance to set the record straight."

The host nodded to her, "Some of them are quite serious."

The redhead leaned slightly forward, "Yes, I understand. I would like to think I've done a lot of good over the last few years. I hope the public will take my work into account before they judge the situation. Whatever the outcome, I do want to assure everyone Team Possible is still here to help when no one else can."

Inside the girl was cringing. She really hated talking like this. Everything she did was just so normal to her. It felt wrong to be bringing it up and using it to gain the public's sympathy.

Sensing his first opening, Mike's face turned serious, "Given that the recent allegations come from a member of Team Possible, Ron Stoppable, I take it when you now refer to the team you are not speaking of yourself and young man?"

Smiling the redhead took the plunge, "While Ron makes a number of allegations which are simply not true, I should point out the new line up of Team Possible. It now consists of me, Shego, and our support staff." Kim really wanted to give Wade credit, but she knew it was the last thing the boy would want. "Ron is no longer a member of the team, though I do wish him well despite the current controversy."

It took about thirty seconds for Mike to quiet the audience enough to go on. While many of the shouts in the audience were angry, the crowd seemed more excited than anything. _We do love our bread and circuses_, the thought.

"So, and let me understand this right, Team Possible now includes one of the most wanted women in the world? A woman with a criminal past?" The host's eyes shot up as he mimicked a look of shock. Actually, he expected the answer, but he faked it extremely well.

For the first time since the initial introductions, Shego spoke, "Actually, Mike, I think you will find I'm not wanted anywhere as of this time. While it is true I was wanted in the past, I recently turned myself into Global Justice and we worked out an arrangement. In exchange for my participation in Team Possible, the recovery of assets currently total in the billions of dollars, and my testimony should place hundreds of criminals behind bars, all charges against me are dropped. I've also been granted a pardon for any past wrong doings."

The green woman smiled as she rolled the facts off. The chubby man knew all this of course, the pardon just hit the news this morning, but still it was shocking to him hearing her reel all of it off.

This lead to a quick follow up question, "I can understand what you get out of it, Miss Shego, but I do have to ask: just why come forward at this time? What brought you to this sudden change?"

Shego looked over at Kim for a second to make sure that the girl still wanted to go through with it. Secretly she had prepared a set of remarks in case the redhead backed out at the last instant. She did not expect it, but it would be a disaster if the younger woman changed her mind and she had nothing to say. As she looked into the girl's olive eyes, she saw the smile on her lover's face and knew it was okay to answer.

Reaching to take Kim's hand, the raven-haired woman turned back to their host. Smiling, her voice rang through the room, "Because I love her too much to fight her any longer."

The room dissolved into pandemonium. Shouts from everyone, including most of the staff, rang out as the girls sat there, looking happy and confident, hand in hand. While this went on, the audience missed the best performance of the entire night; Mike pretending not to be in pain.

Sitting, looking solemn as he tried to quiet the audience enough to continue, the host did his best to ignore the screaming in his ear from the show's director, "Mike! Fucking Emmy! We just won a fucking Emmy! The network will take this show to prime time! We are so on our way! Fucking Hell, Man!" The screaming went on like for thirty odd seconds. The chubby man really hoped he did not end up with hearing loss.

Finally the audience quieted down enough for Mike to get another question in, "Miss Possible, so you are confirming you and Miss Shego are a couple?"

The redhead's smile was radiant, "Yes, Mike. I am very happy and proud to be here on this stage with the woman I love."

This time it took two whole minutes for things to settle down enough to go on.

While the audience screamed, Mike and his director decided to a cut for a commercial. As things quieted down, the host went on, "And we are back. I'd like to welcome everyone again to this special edition of _Mike_. For those of you just joining us, I am here with my two guests, Kim Possible and Shego, who have just confirmed the story in _Teen Beat Magazine_. They are in fact a couple."

Turning back to the two women, the former governor asked, "Before we get back to the issue of you two being an item, I do want to bring up the second allegation made in the article. Namely, that this relationship of yours has actually been exploited by the two of you over the last few years for your mutual benefit. Kim, what do you have to say?"

The redhead crossed her legs and put her hand in her lap, "I would first like to say, Mike, I really appreciate you giving me a chance to address this. Of everything alleged in the article, this is the one issue really concerns me."

She drew a breath, "First of all, I want to go on the record saying that prior to two weeks ago, there was no relationship between us. While we both have admitted our feelings for each other, this whole couple thing is still somewhat new to us." _There, off to a good start_.

The brown-haired man nodded, "Alright, Kimberly, I'll accept it for now, though it does not address the issue of the two of you exploiting your conflicts for personal gain."

Shego leaned forward and cut in, "Alleged issue, Mike."

Nodding the chubby man went on, "Alright, alleged issue."

The cheerleader smiled, ". Shego and I were enemies for the last three years. I helped put her behind bars on sixteen separate occasions. While the article alleges these were staged exceptions, we had twenty-two documented encounters. So for more than two out of three times, our encounters ended up with both Shego and Dr. Drakken in jail; hardly the work of someone trying to keep someone out of the hands of the law."

"While I can see that, Kim," the host replied, "Mr. Stoppable's also alleges the times you did arrest her were staged and you knew she could easily escape anytime she wanted."

"Yeah, amazing," the pale woman sitting on the sofa said. "There is one main problem. Mr. Stoppable claims in the same article he wasn't aware of this supposed deal. He was just some innocent dupe. The funny thing is he was in on every one of those arrests. He and Kim also arrested over two dozen other villains on seventy-two occasions. Isn't it kind of hard to fathom? I mean, if this was going on, could you really be helping arrest major super villains and be so dumb to not see one set of all the arrests was fake?" The woman's voice and smile were carefully ironic.

"Shego is right," her lover said. "It is simply not true. Ron…," she looked down. Her face clearly pained, "Ron took it very hard when he found out Shego and I started seeing each other. He had feelings for me. Feelings I didn't return. I know it sounds so teen drama, but most of the claims in the have only one cause; I didn't love him. He was a friend who wanted to be more.

"Look," she raised her head, "It all comes down to this; I'm a celebrity and Ron could get revenge by going to the press. He did it. The only truth in the article was that Shego and I are indeed a couple. The rest of the stuff, including the allegations were seeing each other for years and the whole idea we were working somehow to promote my website, are just so the drama."

Mike chuckled, "'So the drama?'"

Shego laughed with him, "Yeah, stuff made up to get attention."

The host nodded and leaned back, "I see. Though, I do think it speaks very highly of you that you are most concerned with the piece of information, which is actually the least important piece of the whole article."

Kim raised one eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

Scratching his chin the host replied, "Because it is the part almost no one, myself included, actually believed. I'm sure you are aware in the last two days both Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice and the Attorney General, Eric Holder, have both gone on the record saying there is no evidence supporting this allegation and no investigation of it has even been considered." Mike leaned forward, "No, for me I think the bigger issues are what example this makes to the youth of America."

The redhead's smile was perhaps a little brittle, "What do you mean, Mike?"

The brown-haired man touched his chin, "Kim, you are an example to many people. There is no doubt in my mind that in many ways you are an inspiration to everyone. Just two weeks ago, you rescued an entire airliner from terrorists. I know you tried very hard to remain a normal humble girl and avoid publicity for all the great things you have done. You deserve an immense amount of gratitude and respect."

Now he sat forward, his face solemn, "But how do you, a role model to the youth of America, justify a lifestyle many people consider immoral?"

Shego's eyes narrowed, "Many people including you, right Mike?"

"Yes." Raising his hands palms together as if in prayer the ex-minister spoke, "The Bible says homosexuality is wrong. It is immoral in the eyes of God. While your past does not argue for great moral character, Shego, Miss Possible's does. And it is very hard for me to accept the idea of someone who has done so much admitted good could advocate a lifestyle harmful and destructive to the American way of life."

Shego leaned back and let Kim take the lead. They expected this tact, though not so bluntly. _I guess the campaign for 2012 starts now_.

Smiling for the cameras, the cheerleader simply said, "Well, I just don't agree with you Mike. I do not see homosexuality as either harmful or destructive. I see acceptance of homosexuality as the next natural step in America becoming, well, more American.

"We are an inclusive society. Since the beginning we learned to accept people of different ethnic and religious backgrounds. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses," is what America stands for. We accept people who are persecuted all over the world, make them citizens, and our culture grows by accepting them. It is not easy. Sometimes, as with civil rights, this struggle has been extremely hard. People change and grow, and our society has become stronger for it. Same sexed lovers are oppressed in much of the world and I think accepting homosexuality is the next step in America's cultural growth. "

The chubby man went on, "So, you are saying millions of Christians across this country, across the world really, are wrong?"

Kim nodded, "First, I should point out I am a Christian myself, though I'm not a biblical literalist. I think the Bible gives us a wonderful guide for our lives, but teasing meaning out of the words is something done with great care.

"On this issue, yes, I'm saying exactly that many Christians are wrong in their views on gays and lesbians. Decrying someone as immoral simply on the issue of homosexuality is wrong. I do not think that a loving God would exclude people based simply on how they love. Especially since, as the creator, he would not set up this world that includes it. There is evidence of homosexuality throughout nature as well; currently there are over five hundred species including higher primates showing homosexual behavior. This includes whales, dolphins, dogs, chimps, and many other animals."

Sitting back for a moment, Mike asked, "Surely you are not saying just because something exists in nature it makes it acceptable behavior?"

The redhead shook her head, "No, of course not. What I'm saying is decrying homosexuality as immoral has to have a stronger basis than it is 'unnatural'. It is clearly natural behavior in many species, including humans."

At this point Shego chimed in, "Kim's right, Mike. Also, current research into human sexuality shows sexual orientation is determined at an extremely young age, possibly even as early as in the womb. Looking at standardized psychological tests, gay men tend to score very similar to women on areas such as space awareness and language skills, while lesbians tend to score closer to men in those areas."

The raven-haired girl smiled sweetly, well, sweetly for Shego, and went on, "What is even more interesting is the differences show up between heterosexual and homosexual men and women in terms of brain response. When shown pictures of attractive men heterosexual woman and homosexual men the same parts of the brain activate in response. These parts of the brain are not triggered to the same degree by pictures of attractive women. You get the same thing with heterosexual men and lesbians. Attractive women activate the same parts of the brain in a way attractive men don't. Regardless of whether you approve of homosexuality or not, the evidence shows attraction to be something deeply ingrained as a physical process in the brain, not learned or chosen behavior."

The pudgy host shook his head, "While I might dispute that, even if I grant you it, there is still a big difference between something having a biological cause and it being right."

The cheerleader nodded, "My point exactly, something being 'right' or 'wrong' is different than it being 'natural' or 'unnatural'. I'm not sure we are going to agree our relationship, Shego's and mine, is right, but it is clearly something natural. I know a lot of people will disagree but it is what all the actual scientific evidence suggests."

The debate went back and forth from the point, though from Mike's perspective, it was hampered by two things. The first was, much as he wanted to, trying to attack their relationship on the ground of Kim's age was out. While it would seemingly been an easy way to show her judgment was not up to such weighty material, not only did it violate the agreement in place, and violating it would destroy the chance of a follow up interview which the man really wanted, the teen was coming across as too thoughtful to make it work. Attacking someone as being rash, who is clearly being rash, works very well. Attacking them as being rash when they were doing a very good job of seeming wise was another matter.

The second reason was more personal. There were certainly times he wanted to push much harder than she did, but his own political calculations argued against it. Mike might be a social conservative, but he was seen by many as a "nice" social conservative. A big part of his plan for reaching beyond his base in two thousand twelve was to seem reasonable and open to a large number of swing voters. Push too hard here and he might lose the image before the primaries started.

So, Mike let more than a little bit slide during the rest of the interview, on the assumption there was plenty of time to fix any gaps the interview might make with his base. He did, however, find one more avenue of questioning which did cause something of a rift in the Possible household.

"So, Kim," he asked as the clock wound down on the interview, "Do you know where you are headed for College?"

The redhead smiled, "Harvard."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A several hundred miles away and about an hour and a half later, James Possible's jaw hit the floor. _Harvard, but… that means… she's… she can't … this isn't…_

His wife screamed in excitement, "She's going to be a Doctor!"

On the screen, the brow-haired host nodded, "We'll it is certainly a great school. What do you plan on studying there?"

Kim's expression was serious, "Business."

The scream from both parents echoed through the house, "What!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cheerleader put her hands in her lap, "Well, Mike, I get approached quite often by people who want to make charitable donations in my name. I take no role in those donations. I do not even given them any suggestions where to place their money. Well, it has been fine for now, but I was thinking Team Possible could do a lot of good not just indirectly for these charities, but directly by running those charities. So I figured a Business degree would be a good place to start."

The brown-haired man nodded, "Great goal, Kim, and I'm sure you won't find any difficulties getting into Harvard. How long have you been thinking about it?"

"A couple of years."

The host leaned forward in his chair. He looked from one woman to the other. "And the fact Massachusetts is one of the few states allowing gay marriage has nothing to do with your choice of schools?" _Might as well go for broke and see what they say_.

Shego did her best not to curl her lip. This was one line of questioning they were ready for, in great detail actually, but with only a few minutes remaining in the interview, springing it on them at this point was going to be hard to counter. Besides, I'm not sure if Kim wants us to go public.

She was surprised when the redhead took her hand again and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact it does, Mike. Living in a state allowing gay marriage will make it much easier for the two of us to do so when we are ready." She smiled at Shego, who was blushing and looking absolutely adorable, then turned back to the host. "I'm sure we both agree marriage is a good thing. I don't think we have time to debate it on this show, but I'd love the opportunity to come back another time and discuss the matter."

Mike's reply was lost over the exclaims of support and howls of protest from the audience. In his hear the director was yelling again, "Mike, man, book it! Agree to whatever she wants! Just get her to come back! The ratings will be off the charts… ." Mike tuned out the rest of it.

Finally he was able to be heard, "Kim, I think we can both agree marriage is a wonderful thing and we cannot address matter of gay marriage in the time left on today's show. I will certainly take you up on your offer to come back and discuss it another time."

Shego practically purred, "We'd love to, Mike."

Mike's face turned serious, "In the meantime, before we close things out here, I have a message from Mr. Murdock to play for the audience. Mr. Murdock owns not only this network, but a number of others across the globe."

The house lights dimmed and the main monitor screen brought up the image of an older balding man with a fatherly smile and very hard eyes. He began to speak slowly with a thick Australian accent, "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm sorry I could not be there in person. My schedule prevents it, but I did want to record a statement. I would like to thank Kim and Shego for coming to Fox and telling their story on Mike's fine show. It shows a lot of courage, conviction, and strength on the part of both women."

"I am not here to address the content of this show. I won't have seen it after all. I am here to address something which has come to my attention, and the attention of the other Network executives I've spoken too at NBC, CBS, ABC, and the BBC. It is something troubling all of us." He grinned and looked positively impish, "Though not, I expect, as much as they will be for Fox getting this interview."

He turned serious again, "As it stands, a lot of people are offering us photos of Miss Possible and Miss Shego on missions. They do not possess these photos, but they can arrange to get them if the price is right. In short, they are willing to fake disasters to get Miss Possible and her Team to show up and save them. Then they just grab the photos and make some easy money."

From serious, the man's expression went to stone hard. It was not a face he showed the public often, but many in the news business had seen it over the years. People who saw it generally did not have careers afterward. "I believe I speak for my colleges at the other networks in saying if we discover anything like this has been done, not only will we not be buying those photos and stories, we won't buy anything from said people again; or their agents; or companies they work for. I am sure there will be plenty of photos for my companies to buy from legitimate disasters I can pass up on faked ones. I hope I am clear.

"Miss Possible and Shego are public figures. Their life is fair game like anyone else's. Leave their work alone. That means leave their website alone."

He smiled again, "Thank you all again." And the screen faded out.

Mike turned back to the two girls and noted the stunned look on their faces. _Guess they didn't realize how blunt my boss could be_. "Well, Miss Possible, I agree with Mr. Murdock on this one. I don't approve of your lifestyle, but I do approve of your work. Thank you so much for being on my show today."

They began the wrap up. The brown-haired host thanked his crew and his audience, both at home and in the studio. He finished the show with a simple statement, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would just like to say that despite our differences, Ms. Possible and I share one very important thing: we are both Americans. As Americans, we both believe the individual has the responsibility to help protect and serve our fellow human beings. We may disagree on some of the methods, but the fact remains; as American's our job is to protect each other from harm. That is what good citizens do. Thank you and God Bless."

The short statement, refined down even further, would become the heart of his run for the Presidency in two thousand and twelve, though it was not really on his mind as he signed off. At least it was not primarily on his mind. The main concern the chubby man was for the red-haired cheerleader, still sitting and smiling on his couch.

He turned and strode from center of the stage where he gave his final monologue and went to shake his guests' hands. Afterward he stared at Kim for a second, sighed, and sat back down.

"Miss Possible, I probably should not be doing this, but I'm going to give you some advice if you are willing to take it. Is it alright?" The question hung in the air for a second as Kim's face closed up and a snarl curled on Shego's lip.

The black-haired woman who was charming through the interview finally let her inner anger show. _Damn it, Princess has taken enough crap from this guy all night. She doesn't need any more of his shit._ "What sort of advice?" she snarled quietly.

Most people knew to back off, run, hide, and maybe in a few centuries test to see if Shego was still mad when they heard the tone in the former thief's voice. Wolves ran from it. It was a real test for the former governor to hold his ground and look the woman in her face.

"Political advice, actually." His face broke out in a rueful smile, "which is why I'm not sure I should give it to you, since I'm fairly certain we are going to be on the opposite side of a lot of issues over the next few years." He looked back at the redhead whose face was now openly puzzled. "So, will you hear it?"

The young hero shook her head, "I'm not really a political person, Mike."

The host snorted, "Really, Miss Possible? Well, you might not think you are now, but today's interview, from your dress, to your arguments, to your tone, was a masterful political performance. You were able to get your message out, set a balanced image, and forced me, your opponent, to play your game. You were able to discuss gay rights, and because of whom you are and your image, kept me from going back at you full-bore. Today was an appeal to the people to say, 'Please let me do my good work despite what you think of me', but getting people to go along with what you want when they do not want to is what politics is all about."

He waited for a second until the teen nodded slowly. The then leaned forward a little and slumped ever so slightly. "I just want you to remember what I said at the end. When you run for office, you need to remember America is for everyone who lives here. There are certain things we can't allow and remain the country our founders envisioned. For my part gay marriage is one of those things. It does not mean I want to push gays out of our country. They, like all Americans have a right to happiness. Conservatives have a right for their views to be respected. I suspect when you do run, you'll be able to get most anything you want passed. You need to remember you will still be representing everyone who lives in this country. If you promise me you'll do your best to remember that, I'll make the same promise in return for when I run again for office."

The teen began to shake her head and laughed, "Mike, I'm not going to run for office. No plans here to go into politics."

The older man chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot how young you are for a second. Kimberly, you are already thinking about what you can do beyond being a hero; beyond saving people one at a time. If it has already occurred to you your next natural step is to become a philanthropist, I'm willing to bet at some point either you or people around you will realize you can do even more good as a politician. When that happens, there will be a lot of pressure for you to run.

"Now, I don't think you'll give into it because you want the power. Nope, I get the distinct impression you would do it because you think it is the right thing to do. You will eventually agree it is where you can do the most good. As much as I hate to say this, I tend to agree. I think Kim Possible the Politician can do immense things for the country. I just want to make sure you remember not everyone will agree with those things you want to do, and just because you want them, it does not make them right."

The pale woman's face was hard and suspicious as she interjected, "So why tell her this? You can't possibly want her to run? What gives?"

The black-haired man just chuckled, "'What gives'? I'd bet a lot of money I'm right and she'll run some day. So, my choice is to either let her just become someone who represents some of the people, or remind her now that her job is to represent all of her people; no matter if they are from her hometown, a district she represents, or a State she governs." His smile was genuine as he stood up to leave. "Just think about it Kim. In the end you can do a lot of good. I just hope it is good for everyone. Thank you again."

He nodded at Shego, "Oh, and as for you, you really need to learn to control your temper if you are going to be First Lady."

Both girls' jaws dropped at the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

D Day Plus 7

_What the hell am I doing here_? the fashion-conscious teen thought as she looked around. Monique shook her head and kicked a rock which lay on the cement of the high school's parking lot. _Kim would kill me if she knew_.

Turning she almost headed back towards her car, a 2007 blue Toyota borrowed from her mom. Shrugging, she sat down on the curb instead. Checking her watch one more time she thought, _Okay, I still can't see him as being dangerous, but late, yeah, well, that hasn't changed._

"Hey, Monique!" came a chipper voice from behind her. The black girl looked over her shoulder. Ron slouched against the school's sign in a red and white hockey jersey, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. Smiling his big goofy grin at her, he began walking towards her.

Seeing the boy like this made it so hard to believe Kim. This was Ron, after all, and she had seen him walk up to her just like this a thousand times. The whole "guy trying to act cool but failing thing" was still there. Nothing looked wrong at all.

Except she was meeting Ron at school in the middle of the summer, something she never thought would happen. His parents also still did not know where he was. The girl almost bit her lip at the next thought, _and he only called me once Kim's interview started_.

Saying, "Hey, Ron," as he come crashing down beside her his legs stuck out into the school's drive, leaning on one elbow and looking half at her and half at the sky. Like his stride this posture was so in character, so Ron, it her fear disapeared.

"How was California?" the blond boy asked.

Leaning back, Monique smiled, "Oh, man, it was awesome! Between the beach, the shopping and the boys, I had a great time." Before she knew it she went over the details of her trip; where she went, what she did, and what she bought. It did not strike her as odd for almost a minute.

"Ron?" she started.

"Yeah?" the boy replied as he smiled at her.

"You're listening to me?" Putting her hand out and feeling the boy's head. "You okay?"

Laughing, he blond batted her hand away, "Hey! What? I can't listen to how your trip went?"

The black girl raised her hands in confusion, "No! I mean, yes, of course you can. It is just..." She cocked her head at him as she thought for a second. "You never pay any attention when Kim and I start talking about shopping. You tune it out or bring up some TV show or something to change the subject. What gives?"

Ron stretched out on the concrete placing his hands behind his head, "Can't a guy just listen when his friend talks?"

Monique snorted, "Ron Stoppable? The great listener? Pa-lease."

The boy rolled on his side and clutched at his heart, "Ack. Hurt. Wounded. Attempt to pay attention going down in flames. Mayday! Mayday!" He flailed his other arm over his head while the black-haired girl laughed.

"Okay. Okay. Stop it before you hurt something," she chuckled and mock hit him in the arm as she rolled her eyes. She was looking away as Ron's hand shot up to block hers then stopped, deliberately allowing the blow to land. For a moment his face froze as he responded to the play attack, but he relaxed it again before the girl's attention turned back to him.

The black girl's face turned serious. "Anyway, where have you been? Your parents are so worried."

The scruffy teen nodded his head and his face turned thoughtful, "I know. I know they are. After Kim and I fought, I needed to get away for a while. I'll be going home soon. I promise. I just have to get my head on straight. You know?"

The girl furrowed her brows, "No, I don't know. I can only imagine how you felt when you found out about Kim and Shego, but running away? And breaking Kim's mom's wrist?" Her voice broke for a second at the image. "Ron, I don't get any of this."

The boy sat up and raised both his hand pleadingly, "Hey, slow down. Slow down. I know it has to be weird for you to. I mean, first Kim and I were an item. Then she's fooling around with ah… that…"

"Bitch," the black-haired girl supplied.

"Bitch," the blond agreed. "Didn't want to say it, but hey, if you give a guy an opening, I'm there." For the first time, some real pain welled up onto his face, "Monique, I didn't mean to hurt Mrs. P. You gotta believe me. It was an accident. "

The teen pulled his legs under him and sat forward with his head down. "Look, I guess you know I caught Kim and the Bitch in bed." He looked up to see the girl nod and dropped his gaze again. His voice going slightly ragged he went on, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Monique. I saw Kim there between Shego's… Look, I really don't think you want the details, okay?"

The African American girl shook her head and raised her hands as if to word off the description.

"I yelled at her. I said some awful things. Kim moved away from the bed." The boy's pitch went up as he talked. His speech became much more rapid. "Then this hand grabbed my shoulder."

He stood up and paced back and forth. His face clouded over as he frowned. "I swear, I thought it was Shego. I just reacted. I grabbed at it and threw her." He looked out over the parking lot for a second then turned back to the African-American girl. "Monique, I've fought Shego a dozen times with Kim. I know how dangerous she is. I thought she was going to kill me! So, I reacted like Kim taught me." He dropped his eyes again. "I didn't mean to hurt her Mom."

The girl got to her feet and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Ron, it is okay. I'm sure Mrs. Possible doesn't hold it against you. If you just come back and explain it will be okay."

Ron frowned and shook his head, "No way. I can't." He took one step away from the girl. "Monique, I can't face them yet. My whole life was built around Kim and now she doing… whatever… with the bitch. I'm just not ready to come back yet." He turned to her his eyes clearly torn, "Besides, I don't know what they are saying. For all I know, Shego's got Kim believing I did it on purpose."

Monique's eyes went wide for a second then responded in a rush, "I... don't know, but, ah, they do think you broke Drakken out of jail."

Ron's jaw dropped, "They think what!"

The girl put her hands on her hips, "I know! I mean, come on, you wouldn't do something like that. It just doesn't make any sense."

Ron shook his head, "I didn't even know he was out of jail!" He backed away from the girl, "Monique, there is no way I can come back if they think I did it. I know the government pardoned Shego. They would probably throw me in jail on her say so!"

The black girl stepped close to him, "Not on her say so."

Ron stepped back again, "But on Kim's?"

Monique stopped and thought. Finally she said, "Maybe, but Kim wouldn't turn you in. She might be sleeping with Greenie, but she still does care about you. She doesn't want you out on your own, let alone in jail."

The blond threw up a hand, "Yeah, come on, how long is it going to last? I saw their interview. They were going for lesbian couple of the year. I was gagging."

Monique to put her hands back on her hips, "Hey! Like the interview you gave was so perfect!"

Mimicking her gesture, Ron shot back, "Yeah, so I told _Teen Beat_ the truth and Kim and Shego go on TV and rewrite everything." He visibly struggled to restrain himself. "Look, I shouldn't have done it. I was angry and I wanted to hurt her. It was stupid. There I said it. Happy now?"

He paced back and forth for a second, "I haven't been thinking things through, okay. I've just been so mad and I can see them being mad at me." He stopped and turned back to his friend. "Look, why would I do something like break Drakken out of jail? He's tried to kill me."

The teen flopped back down on the ground, "Besides, I couldn't do it, Monique. Kim was always the brains of the outfit. I wouldn't even know how."

The girl crouched down and put her arms around him. _Damn it, he seems so lost. There is no way Kim is right about him_. "It is okay, Ron. I believe you. I think they are just as confused right now as you are."

The boy sat there silently for a minute, just letting her hold him. "Thanks. It means a lot. Really."

He patted her arm and stood up, "Look, I have to go. I promise you, I'll be heading home as soon as I can, but I can't do it if they think I broke him out of jail."

"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet." He smiled for a second, clearly trying to put a good face on things. "Look, I do know a lot of people from all my time with Kim. There has got to be someone who can help me clear my name. Once they see it wasn't me, maybe then. Okay?" He started to move away. "I'll be in touch." The African-American girl moved to stop him, but he caught her eye and she saw the immense need there. "Please, Monique? I have to do this."

The girl nodded, "Okay, Ron." She moved forward and hugged him briefly. "Do you have a number where I can reach you?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I'll contact you. One thing I know; Wade can track me if he finds out what number I'm at, and he won't hesitate to tell Kim."

"Okay," the girl agreed. "Call me. Soon. Okay?"

Ron smiled and started to jog awkwardly towards the trees at the edge of the school's grounds, "Okay, Monique, I'll call soon."

As soon as he hit the tree line and lost sight of the girl, the teen's stride straightened and he began moving gracefully. He ran for about thirty seconds. He flipped up into the tree. Drawing a shrunken from under his jersey, he scanned the woods around him.

"I think she believed you," a voice called out.

A hooded figure all in black stepped out from behind one of the trees the boy had just passed. Ron smiled as he recognized the woman from her posture. Her hands were lowered at her sides, palms forward, signifying she came to talk not fight.

"Ron-san."

"Yori," he relied as he dropped from the tree onto the ground. He twirled the shrunken by a point on the tip of his finger, "I was kind of wondering when Yamanouchi would show up? So, care to tell me how many I'm fighting or do I just have to count the bodies afterwards?"

Yori carefully raised one hand to take off her hood. With her face exposed she watched the boy begin to circle her.

His eyes searched the woods, "How did you find me?"

The ninja smiled, "I have been following the girl. I assumed you would make contact with her at some point and she is much easier to follow than Kim-san or Shego-san is."

Ron stopped circling about ten feet from her, "And just what do you think she bought?"

The girl's voice was calm, "Your act. Your expression of regret at what you did. Where you told her you are not seeking revenge on Kim-san and Shego-san."

Ron's face went innocent, "You think I lied to her?"

Yori simply nodded, "Yes. If you can sow doubt in her mind it will strain her relationship with Kim-san causing pain and confusion to your enemies. You have been working to keep them distracted and on the defensive."

The blond teen nodded and smirked, "You think it is working?"

The Japanese girl nodded, "If the interview is anything to judge by, yes. They are spending their time reacting to you not properly hunting you."

Ron cocked his head and then looked out into the woods again, "Unlike you?"

The girl bowed, "I am not so easily distracted." She watched Ron scan the woods. "Search all you want, Ron-san. You will not find any other ninja. I have come alone."

The blond cocked his head, "Yeah, I'm getting that. Got to tell you, though, it seems a little bit odd."

The Japanese girl met his gaze. "Why?"

The boy grinned, "Because I don't think you're stupid. Your good, Yori, but these days I control my monkey powers. You can't beat me." He narrowed his eyes, "But you know that, don't you? So what gives? Why are you here?"

The ninja girl bowed her head, "For you, Ron-san."

Ron flipped the shrunken from hand to hand and looked away, "We just went over the whole 'can't beat me' thing."

"I am not here to fight you, Ron-san," she responded calmly. "I am here for you. To join you."

The blond missed the catch and the throwing star hit the ground, "What?"

Yori smiled, "I am here to join you." She knelt down before him, "You have saved my life twice Ron-san. I owe you more than I can ever repay. I do not wish you to go down this path, but my honor demands I do not let you travel it alone."

The boy clacked his tongue and looked into the woods, "Okay, didn't see that coming." He looked down at the girl. "What else?"

The ninja looked up at him, "What else?"

"Yeah, what else?" He crouched down in front of her, "You aren't telling me everything. I can see it in your eyes. Hello! Monkey Master. There is some other reason."

Yori swallowed, "Because you were betrayed."

Ron looked at her in confusion, "Huh. What? By Kim? Didn't we just go over this?"

She shook her head slowly, "Sensei." She paused, "Sensei told me your destiny lay with Kim. He told me I could not be with you. I had to give you up for the good of Yamanouchi."

The boy's mouth opened but no sound came out, so he shut it again and gestured for her to go on.

"Ron-kun, I have loved you since we first met," the black-haired girl began. "The first day we met in Japan. I saw you there in the airport and my heart melted."

She lowered her eyes and blushed, "I went to Sensei and confessed to him my feelings for you. I felt so strongly we were to be together. I needed him to know. I knew I could help give you the confidence you needed to control your powers. I hoped he would either agree to let you remain at the compound or perhaps let me travel to the United States to be near you.

"Instead, he told me it could not come to pass. He said you were destined for Kim. Only through her would you realize your power, gain your true confidence, and become the Master you were destined to be. He made me swear not to come between you two."

Ron snorted, "He kinda got it wrong. I mean I did get my full powers through her, but not because we were together."

The ninja girl looked up angrily, "Yes, he did. Ron-kun, my love, I have always known you would be a Master. You would be destined for greatness. I gave you up, to Kim, because Sensei assured me she would make you the great man I knew you could be. In his arrogance he set you on a path which leads you to darkness. I do not know if I could have prevented it, but I should have listened to my heart and gone to you."

Ron shook his head, "And you want to reform me or something?"

The girl nodded, "Yes! More than you can know, though I do not know if I can. If I cannot I will at least be beside you as I should have from the beginning. Please, Ron-kun, I pledge myself to your service. Do not send me away."

The boy chuckled, "You know I'm going to kill them? Right? Both of them. They are so dead. And from what you are saying, the old man goes too."

Yori closed her eyes and trembled, "Please, Ron-kun, do not…"

"No!" the boy cut her off. He slammed his fist into the tree right beside him shattering the trunk in a shower of sparks. He rose and stepped forward to avoid the top as it fell. "I'll do whatever I want. I have the power now and I'm the one in charge. If you want to be with me, Yori, you never tell me no. Got it!"

The ninja bowed her head, "Hai, Ron-kun." _Forgive me, Sensei. I do not know what else to do._

The boy nodded. "Okay, I probably shouldn't do this, but I'll let you come along, though I don't think you're going to enjoy it."

He turned and stalked off into the trees. After a minute, Yori followed.

* * *

Two hours later a blue man paced in front of his desk. Its surface was littered with papers, diagrams, and various electronic components. He frowned looking over at the boy standing in the lab's door.

"So, we are picking up strays now?" The man set his jaw and scowled across the room. The blond teen grinned and entered, Yori following behind him. At the violation of what the doctor considered his personal territory, stopped pacing and glared at the ninja girl. For her part, the girl began walking clockwise around the room getting a feel for the space. She paid the scientist no mind.

Ron looked down at his feet and sighed. "No, Doc, we are not picking up strays."

The black-haired scientist stepped towards them and thrust both his hands over his head as he exclaimed, "Then would you care to tell me just what is going on?" He waved his hands erratically towards the girl. "What is she doing here?!"

The blond teen shrugged, "What can I say?" He grinned at the scowling scientist. "She followed me home." Ron started laughing as Drakken opened his mouth again to begin yelling, He waved the diatribe off. "Sorry, Doc, sorry. You walked right into that one." He stepped forward and put his arm over the scientist's shoulder. He walked the blue man back over to his work bench.

Gazing down at tool covered surface the boy went on, "Would you relax? She is here to help. Well, sort of."

"And what do you mean?" the scared man shot back.

The scientist jumped as the girl suddenly appeared across the bench, "Because, Drakken-san, I have pledged my loyalty to Ron-sama." The ninja bowed. "He understands. He knows I will not betray him."

The blue man wheeled on her, "And how do I know you won't betray me?"

The girl met his gaze and held it as she spoke, "Because, Drakken-san, you are partners. As long as your interests and his coincide, then you have nothing to worry about." She bowed.

Ron leaned against the desk, "See, Doc, nothing to worry about."

The scarred scientist crossed his arms over his chest and fumed for a few seconds. Finally he said, "Alright, but she is your responsibility. I want nothing to do with her."

The blond laughed, "Okay, Doc, she's my pet. I'll feed her and clean up after her." Ron caught Yori's eye as the ninja was about to protest and winked. Realizing it was a joke, she relaxed.

_I still do not understand American humor_, she thought.

Changing the subject as he reached down to pick up some notes the scientist inquired, "Oh, how did your little trip go?"

The boy grinned, "Oh, just great." He walked back towards the door. Not needing to be told, Yori followed him.

The doctor smiled, "Wonderful. I'm glad Monty was so understanding." He turned his back to the door as the other two left already lost in the next stage of the plan. _Let's see, three more Bebe's complete by week's end. It looks like phase one will be complete and we can move on to stage two._

Ron smiled as he left. Under his breath he muttered, "Yeah, Monty and I reached an understanding alright.

* * *

Six thousand miles away a pudgy, bucktoothed woman knelt by the body of the man she loved and wept.


End file.
